The Way Back Home
by BeSafe1223
Summary: Bella is in college in another city and Edward is completing his residency in Seattle. Will they ever meet, and will they overcome the many obstacles that get in their way? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Way Back Home15/02/2009 17:48:00

Chapter 1: Reflections (Bella POV)

I got off of the Blue Line at Halstead and began to walk to my last class at UIC before graduation. I had completed my thesis weeks ago and was now about to find out my final grade in Mr. White's English Lit class. Mr. White was overly critical of everyone's work, but I enjoyed the challenge. I had decided to write my thesis on the similarities and differences of Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet and to show the differences between realistic love and fictional love. I had received a full ride to UIC, and trust me when I say that it was the only reason I actually volunteered to leave my home in Forks, Washington. My folks never had a lot of money, and couldn't afford to send me, so the way I see it beggars cant be choosers. My scholarship was based on maintaining a specific grade point average, and I far exceeded that goal, so far. Mr. White's class was my final obstacle to a perfect GPA.

Since arriving in Chicago I had met a lot of new friends, but I was still a loner, a recluse that really enjoyed being alone. Give me a book and a few good CD's and you have a perfect Friday night. I certainly had not found my Mr. Right, my Knight in Shining Armor. I was now 22 years old and I had never felt love before, sure I loved my childlike mother Renee, my introverted father Charlie, and my best friend Alice but that was different than real love, between a man and a woman.

I had been on many dates since college began, but never felt that twinge of excitement, or attraction that was felt by the characters in my favorite novels. I had to admit that I was lonely and longed to feel those emotions of hopeless love. Alice had tried on numerous occasions to set up blind dates, but of course they had all backfired. I was a romantic at heart and I wanted the whole package deal. That package deal included the butterflies, sappy lines, tears of joy and sadness and yes even children.

Alice had tried to help, no I take that back, FORCE me to find the man of my dreams, but it always backfired. For one, I was much to shy. I blushed at every little thing. I assume it was because I was so self-conscious and insecure. I do have to admit that I did get a good laugh out of many of my close encounters. As annoying as Alice was, she was my best friend and I missed her much.

I then thought of Alice and laughed at the memory of our last encounter.

It was spring break and Alice had decided that we would go to Miami. I had arrived in Miami first, and waited at the airport for Alice to arrive. Alice had been attending Washington State for her degree in Fashion Design, and of course graduated early. She had opened up her own boutique in Seattle and was an immediate success. Her face was splattered all over the fashion magazines in the US and Europe. As I waited for her I went into one of the stores to buy a bottle of water and glanced at the magazine rack. Sure enough, on the front cover of Vogue, was Alice. Her short black hair was spiked perfectly, and her smile was dazzling. The article's title was "The Fairy That Makes Fashion Wishes Come True! I bought the magazine and some water and waited at Alice's gate. Her flight was due to land in 30 minutes so I started reading the article to pass the time. As I read the magazine I was surprised to learn that Alice was going to start her own line of Wedding gowns. "_Move over Vera Wang, Alice Brandon is on the move_." I giggled to myself

I had been so distracted by my reading that I did not even notice that Alice's flight had landed.

I was still reading when I heard a loud "_Um Hmm I guess you would rather read about me, than actually see me_!"

I knew that little pixies voice anywhere and I immediately jumped up and wrapped my arms around my best friend. "_Oh Alice I have missed you so much!_"

I then started to get teary eyed and tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"_I have missed you too Bella_" Alice squeezed me tighter.

We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"_My, my Bella, don't we look stunning_" Alice stated.

"_I have been trying to take some of your advice, and look like a girl. I actually kind of like it."_

Alice gave me a once over and made me spin around.

"_Well, that skirt I made for you looks great_. _It really accentuates those curves of yours Ms. Swan."_

"_Oh Alice stop, your embarrassing me._" My face immediately went flush and Alice giggled.

"_Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you._"

She immediately hugged me again.

_So how's Chi town treating you?" _She raised her left eyebrow, which meant she was talking about my lack of a love life. So I of course avoided the answer.

"_Great, I saw Wicked last weekend, for free, and it was great. I only hope that I can be a great writer like that someday, and maybe see my book transferred to stage." _

_Oh, Bella, you have great talent and you will be something big one day, I just know it_." Alice cooed.

We left the airport and grabbed a cab for the hotel.

We arrived at the hotel minutes later, Alice, of course, had reserved the most expensive suite. The bellhop grabbed our bags and was staring at me intently.

I blushed and looked at Alice. "_So, Alice what's the plan, where do we start_?"

_Well, actually, I need to look into a store site in SouthBeach. Its in a very upscale shopping area, so you know what that means_."

Alice began jumping up and down and clapping"

"_Let me guess, shopping?" Of course Bella, how can I go to South Beach and not shop?_"

The Bell-hop lead us to the elevator and to our room.

The room was breathtaking. The first room was a large living area with a large 60-inch Flat Screen. There was a large ivory wrap around couch with a beautiful driftwood table. Next to that was a dining area with a large window the overlooked the ocean. The walls were painted in ivory, they were subtle, but yet gave you the feeling that you were near the water. I looked at the dining area and there was a small casual white wood table adored with large seashells.

I walked into one of the two bedrooms and was surprised to find the bellhop inside. "_I took the liberty of bringing your bags in here, this is my favorite room in this suite_.

The bed was large and had an overfilled white down comforter. There was a large array of pillows in muted beach colors adorning the bed. At the foot of the bed was a large white sheepskin rug. It was stunning. I walked into the door that was on my left and I gasped. There was a large caramel colored marble roman tub and sink. They both had gold fixtures for the handles and faucets. To the right of the tub was a door. I opened it to find an expansive closet. I knew that I would not need this much space; maybe a couple of drawers would suffice. Of course Alice will probably have it filled prior to leaving.

I walked out of the bathroom to find the bellhop waiting. I looked at him and noticed that he was not that bad. He had blond hair and the prettiest blue eyes. He was a little taller than I was, but not by much. His nametag said Mike.

"_Well Mike, thank you for your help_" I went to grab some money from my wallet to hand to him, but he refused.

"_I cannot take money from you Ms. Swan; I helped you because I wanted to."_

I looked away and saw Alice standing by my door smiling. "_Thank you Mike," I think that we are good now, Thank you_" Alice stated.

Mike looked at Alice and grinned. "_If you two beautiful ladies need anything I will be downstairs_". He looked at me and winked before walking out.

As soon as he walked out Alice looked at me and smirked. "_I cant take you anywhere where men don't throw themselves at you Bella_"

"_What do you mean Alice, I don't attract men like that._" I stated biting my lip.

"_You just don't notice Bella, I swear you are blind, and well blindness might also explain your inability to walk without tripping on your own feet._"

I stuck out my lip and pouted. "_I am not that clumsy anymore Alice."_

"_Your right, but anyway there is something that I need to tell you Bella, and its important_."

"_Sure Alice, give me a second to clean up and we'll meet in the living room_." I quickly washed up put on a clean skirt and blouse with my new Jimmy Choo heels. My hair was hideous, so I pulled it back into a loose ponytail. I looked in the mirror and laughed at what Alice had said about me attracting men. I was plain; I had long brown hair, and brown eyes, Charlie's eyes to be exact. As I matured I had noticed that there was more of a curve to my hip, and I liked it, but for me to labeled as beautiful was surely a mistake.

I sighed loudly and walked into the living area.

Alice was on her cell phone chatting away. "_Of course I want you to meet her, she is my best friend and she means the world to me_." She sighed "_I miss you too, but I promised her that I would spend Spring Break with her, and I will not let her down._" She looked pensive for a moment and finally squeaked, "_Why don't you come here and stay for a few days?" That would be so great, you could meet her and we could be together?_" She turned her head and saw me leaning on the wall by my room. "_Oh I have to go, I will call you later, yeah yeah I know, miss you too?_"

She looked at me and I laughed. "_So tell me who can it possibly be that has you wound up like that?_"

Alice looked at me with a wide grin on her face that went from ear to ear. "_Bella, I'm in Love!" _

"_Well if that wasn't obvious,_" I laughed. That was how I learned about Jasper Whitlock. They had apparently been dating for well over 3 months and were both crazy about each other. She had a sparkle in her eye as she described him. He was a history professor at Washington State, the youngest professor at WSU ever. The most important thing to me was that he made her feel loved. She wanted me too meet him, and I agreed.

He showed up in South Beach two days later, and I was pleasantly surprised to find that her description of him was perfect. As soon as she saw him his face melted and he ran to her. He enveloped her into the deepest hug and they seemed to be oblivious to everyone and everything around them. He looked deep into her eyes, and she looked into his.

Jasper, I missed you so much" Alice cooed,

"And I you Alice, and I you."

I caught the southern accent right away and smiled. I was truly happy that my best friend was in love and it was obvious that he loved her too.

"Jasper this is Bella" Alice introduced us.

"Ah, I see that Alice was correct you are quite stunning Ms Swan, the pleasure is all mine."

He took my hand and kissed it. I knew, right then and there, that Alice was going to marry this man.

" I have heard so much about you as well, and am happy to say that Alice did not exaggerate. His blond hair was curly on his head and his gray eyes were bright. He was a little over 6 feet tall, and was slender, but muscular. Alice sure knows how to pick em. Alice's face was beaming.

I could swear she was glowing as we ate dinner with Jasper. The moonlight was beautiful and the scene was perfect. I excused myself and went back to the room, to give them time alone.

The rest of the trip was much the same. Alice's new location was beautiful and the trip was a blast. Jasper and Alice never made me feel like a third wheel, and for that I was grateful.

A horn sounded loudly on my left and I was pulled back to reality quickly. I waved my hand to apologize to the driver and quickly ran across the remainder of the street. I reached Gregory Hall in no time and arrived in front of my class. I looked at the posting board in that hall and saw that I had received an A on my thesis.

I was jumping up and down when Rosalie walked up. "What's that all about Swan?"

I looked at her and smiled. I got an A on my thesis!"

"That's great Bells, really" Rosalie hugged me and looked at her grade

" I got a B but Ill take it!" "We are all done Bells can you believe it."

I looked at Rosalie and she looked sad. Rosalie Hale was the first person I met at UIC and we became quick friends, she immediately moved me into her town house in Forest Park. She was tall and is what I would describe as EVERY MAN'S DREAM come true. Her long blond hair was shiny and had curls at the end. She had large blue eyes and legs for days. The only reason she was going to school was because her parents made her have a back up plan. She was a model, and an actress. She had been on TV since she was five. Her first commercial was for cold medicine and she had cameos on many television shows. She had a short stint on a popular soap opera and was now reading a script for her first big movie. I think it is a horror film, which is good because Rosalie loves horror films. I laughed at myself, how could someone so plain and boring end up with not 1 but 2 of the most famous people known today. Its all still a wonder to me.

"How's the script Rose?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled and just as she started describing the prehistoric creatures that were to kidnap her when students surrounded us.

_Can I have your autograph Rosalie? Can I kiss you Rosalie. Can you please have my children Rosalie"_ I turned and looked at the direction the last comment came from, but could not locate who made it.. I looked at Rose who was signing a couple of autographs.

I watched her complete her autograph on someone's shirt and grabbed her by her wrist. "_That's enough folks, the show is over, some of us have to get to class_" People booed me but I dragged Rose into the lecture hall and closed the door behind me.

"Thanks Bells, someone actually wanted me to sign their rear end, can you believe it?" Rosalie made a fake disgusted look on her face.

Where is Ben? Isn't he supposed to be with you? I asked as I looked around for him.

"I gave him the morning off, I think he had a date with some girl named Angela."

"Aww Rose your so sweet, but next time ask for a back up".

I don't need a back up Bells, I can take care of myself, and besides I have you."

"Ha, ha Rosie, I forgive you, but we are gonna have to sneak out the back after class."

Class was over quickly enough and we snuck out the back with no problems. I hitched a ride with Rosalie back to the town house.

We got inside and we both sunk into the large blue couch in the living room. "I am so glad we are done Bells. No more lectures and term papers, its real life now baby!"

I looked at her and smiled. I was glad that graduation was next week and I was also glad to be moving forward with my life.

"_So are Charlie, Renee, and Alice coming to graduation_?'

I sighed "_Yes, and Jasper is coming too. Apparently he is bringing his brothers along too, they have never been to Chicago and want to see the windy city. _

" _Ooooh are they cute?_ Rose asked.

"_I don't know Supermodel, but if they look anything like Jazz, then yes." _

_Oh well then we so have to get some new outfits then, you know dress to impress." _

" _Rose, you could wear a potato sack and look good, do we need to get more clothes. _

Rose looked all goggle-eyed and I laughed.

"_I need to get ready for work; some of us have real jobs you know_.

" Rose chimed in " _My agent thinks you are more than beautiful for a modeling career, she says that your beauty is, what was that word, …..Timeless"_.

I laughed at that, "_If that were so, then I would have men tearing the door down for me, but of course I don't." _

_Rosalie looked a me seriously for a moment. " Men are scared of beautiful women Bella, and don't know how to approach. And besides, men hit on you all the time, you are just so oblivious to it, you don't see it. _

" _Yeah, okay Rose I got to go now, _I closed the door behind me and laughed to myself.

I got into work on time. I wouldn't really call it work. I worked at Reckless Records and I loved it. If I said that I loved books, then music was right on its heels. I loved music of all kinds. I met all kinds of people.

One of my favorites was Blue. He was about 65 years old and loved old blues and jazz. He came in every Wednesday and perused the store. Then he would sit and tell me old stories from his glory days. His favorite story was of how he met the love of his life, Isabelle. I loved to watch the sparkle in his old eyes when her spoke of her.

When I told him that my name was Isabella he laughed and said, "_I knew there was a reason I liked you_"

He explained that he had just finished a gig in a blues bar name Blind Willies in Atlanta and was walking home. He saw a girl walking on the side of the road and offered her a ride, he said the he felt compelled to give her a ride, and couldn't explain why. He was a complete gentleman and made sure that he did not scare her off. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and big brown doe eyes. She accepted the ride and told him that she had just watched him play and was very impressed. His chest stuck out proudly as he went on. He stopped in front of her house and they talked the remainder of the night until the sun started to rise. They watched it rise together and then she had to leave. She was 20 years old and was a part of the USO and she had a shift that started soon.

Blue looked sad. "I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to hold her and talk to her forever. I knew then that she was the one" After that day they were never apart. He married her 3 months later and they moved to Chicago. They were together for 43 years, until the day she died of a heart attack. That was 2 years ago. He missed her terribly and fought off tears when he spoke of her now.

After Blue left I finished my shift and headed home. On the way I thought about my graduation the following week. I was nervous, but proud. Rosie was right about one thing, this is real life now, and what was I going to do. I had been in contact with many schools in Seattle trying to obtain a job teaching English to elementary school children. I loved children, to teach, and English, it only made sense to be a teacher. I also wanted to write. I loved to read and write. As of yet I have not found any open positions. I yearned to go back or at least near to my hometown of Forks, Washington. I wanted to be near Charlie, and it just felt like home. Chicago was great, but I really missed home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Way Back Home15/02/2009 18:02:00

Chapter 2: Letting Loose ( Bella POV)

"_I cant believe we are actually graduating in 3 days Bellla. That outfit I got for you looks great. Not many people can pull of blue cashmere, but you look great in it Bells_"

Ahh yes the skin tight blue cashmere sweater Rose picked out for me, with the dark blue pencil skirt, how could I forget, Oh wait how could I forget the Mark Jacob stiletto blue heels, that will definitely lead to my demise on stage. Rose saw my face and I grunted loudly.

" _Bells, you're the one that decided that you wanted to look more feminine, I'm just helping you out!"_

" _I know Rosie, and thanks. I have to get going, they are having a going away party for me at work tonight_.

Rose laughed_, "Okay than later Bells" _

I got to work 5 minutes late and tried apologizing to my boss Gene, but he wouldn't hear it.

"_Bella you have worked for me for 4 years and this is the first time you have ever been late, so its not big deal. Geez, it think I'm here late everyday come to think of it._ _You know what they say, something about glass houses and stones. _

" _Yeah Gene I know, I know_. " Gene was the best boss in the world. He was a old hippy and had many stories about WoodStock and Free Love. He was so down to earth. He taught yoga in his spare time and burned a lot of incense. He actually played the drums for Jimmy Hendrix for one his shows and it was one of the proudest moments of his life. One of his favorite sayings was What Would Jimmy Do? And it was always the same answer, smoke some ganja and forget about it. He always had a way of making me laugh.

He was the complete opposite of my dad Charlie.

"_The guys have set up karaoke for you tonight, so it looks like its gonna be a lot of fun. I sure am gonna miss you Bella. You were a great employee and friend." _

We closed down shop early and the party began. I headed toward the back of the store where there was a small stage and a bunch of tables set up. All 20 of my coworkers showed up with their significant others, Genes wife Lynda came, and so did Blue.

"_Lets get this party started folks, and since its Bella's last day she gets to sing first_." I felt my face flush and everyone laughed. Gene laughed from the stage.

Terell walked up to me with a shot glass, "_Here Bella have this first, liquid courage_"

I took the shot of clear liquid and threw it back quickly. My throat burned immediately, " "_What the hell was that Terell"_

"_Patron baby, only the best for you_".

I slowly made my way to the stage and looked at the song they had chosen for me. "_You have to be kidding me, I am not going to sing this" _

" _Oh yes you are Girl. Now get going_," Lynda gave me a quick hug and whispered "Break A Leg"

All of my co-workers were screaming "_Go Bella, Go Bella."_

The music started and I started out slowly;

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says_

_15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,_

_lookin' for the love getaway_

_Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,_

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale_

_and we're headin' on down_

_To the Love Shack_

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20_

_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

Now I started to feel a little better and I started to move around the stage a little bit.

_The Love Shack is a little old place_

_where we can get together_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._

Now I really got into it and everyone was in front of the stage dancing and singing. Hey this isn't as bad as I thought. I started moving my hips and really dancing now.

_Love baby, that's where it's at,_

_Ooo love baby, that's where it's at_

_Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,_

_'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack!_

_Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,_

_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

_Glitter on the mattress_

_Glitter on the highway_

_Glitter on the front porch_

_Glitter on the hallway_

_The Love Shack is a little old place_

_where we can get together_

_Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!_

_Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',_

_wearin' next to nothing_

_Cause it's hot as an oven_

_The whole shack shimmies!_

_The whole shack shimmies when everybody's_

_Movin' around and around and around and around!_

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!_

_Folks linin' up outside just to get down_

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby_

_Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!_

Why don't I do this more often???????? Maybe a little sexy dancing. Oh yeah I feel it now.

_Hop in my Chrysler,_

_it's as big as a whale_

_and it's about to set sail!_

_I got me a car, it seats about twenty_

_So c'mon and bring your jukebox money._

_The Love Shack is a little old place_

_where we can get together_

_Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!_

_(Love Shack...Love Shack...)_

_Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

_Bang bang bang on the door baby!_

_Knock a little louder baby!_

_Bang bang bang on the door baby!_

_I can't hear you_

_Bang bang on the door baby_

_Bang bang on the door_

_Bang bang on the door baby_

_Bang bang_

_You're what?... Tin roof, rusted!_

Bring it on home girl!

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_Love baby, that's where it's at_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_Love baby, that's where it's at_

_Huggin' and a kissin',_

_dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack_

I took a bow and looked up and about died where I stood. At the back of the crowd was the most beautiful creature I have ever layed my eyes on. He was tall and muscular. His hair was tossled and was a lovely bronze shade. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green and he was staring at me. No he wasn't just staring but he was whistling and clapping and smiling. That has got to be the most magnificent smile.

I suddenly realized that I had been staring and I turned red, and I mean red. Gene saw my face and looked into the direction of the man at the back of the room. By now the whole room had turned and was looking at him and he noticed. He quit cheering and had this smirk on his face that was so undeniably sexy, and he never took his eyes off of me.

Gene approached the man. "Excuse me sir, it seems that you have stumbled upon a private gathering, _can I ask how I can help you." _

"_Oh, well the door was open and the lights were on, I was only looking for some music, and I hear this is the best place to go while in Chicago_.

Gene smiled "_Flattery gets you everything my boy, why don't you come and join us_."

The man stood there running his hands through his bronze hair nervously. "I don't want to intrude".

Lynda ran up "_Oh you are not intruding, just bring your cute little self in here and have some fun_."

He looked at me on the stage again and smiled. If I were butter I would have melted, well it felt like my heart melted in my chest. I began to feel a fluttering feeling in my stomach and turned to walk off of the stage.

I made my way to Gene and Lynda and they were both talking to him. "You see son, this is a going away party for my dear Bella, she is leaving us and I wanted her to go out with a bang,"

The man acknowledged and said "_Well, the least I can do is offer her my best wishes then, where is she?_"

I tried to turn and walk away but Lynda spotted me. "_Bella come say hello to this nice man_." I walked up to them and felt the blood surging to my neck and face.

He looked at me surprised " _Ah, so you are Bella_," He stood up and offered his hand to me. I reached to shake hands and felt an immediate surge of electricity. The expression on his face indicated that he was surprised by it as well.

"_In the flesh_" I replied.

"_Well I must say that you put the B-52's to shame. I think they should make you an official part of the band_"

Embarrassed I looked away. "_Thank you"_ I am such an idiot, Thank you, oh why cant I be witty and flirtatious like Alice and Rose.

He looked at me and smirked again, his lips were beautiful. His voice sounded smooth like velvet. I looked at his eyes and he was laughing again. I suddenly realized that I was staring again and snapped out of it.

Think Bella, think and then I realized I didn't even know his name. "_I didn't_ _catch your name….." _

" _Oh my apologies I am Edward." _

"_Edward huh, okay Edward, since you are new here and its my party, you have to sing next_." I tried to sound smug.

Instead of the surprised look I expected he looked at me and smirked. "_Very well then, its only fair_"

He walked up to the stage and looked through the songs. I knew that he had found one when his lips curled and he smirked at me.

I heard the music begin and he sang, his velvet voice carried:

_One summer evening drunk to hell_

_I stood there nearly lifeless_

_An old man in the corner sang_

_Where the water lilies grow_

_And on the jukebox johnny sang_

_About a thing called love_

_And its how are you kid and whats your name_

_And how would you bloody know?_

_In blood and death neath a screaming sky_

_I lay down on the ground_

_And the arms and legs of other men_

_Were scattered all around_

_Some cursed, some prayed, some prayed then cursed_

_Then prayed and bled some more_

_And the only thing that I could see_

_Was a pair of brown eyes that was looking at me_

_But when we got back, labeled parts one to three_

_There was no pair of brown eyes waiting for me_

_And a rovin a rovin a rovin Ill go_

_For a pair of brown eyes_

_I looked at him he looked at me_

_All I could do was hate him_

_While ray and philomena sang_

_Of my elusive dream_

_I saw the streams, the rolling hills_

_Where her brown eyes were waiting_

_And I thought about a pair of brown eyes_

_That waited once for me_

_So drunk to hell I left the place_

_Sometimes crawling sometimes walking_

_A hungry sound came across the breeze_

_So I gave the walls a talking_

_And I heard the sounds of long ago_

_From the old canal_

_And the birds were whistling in the trees_

_Where the wind was gently laughing_

_And a rovin a rovin a rovin Ill go_

_For a pair of brown eyes_

I loved the Pogues and A Pair of Brown Eyes was one of my favorites. He stared at me during the whole song and I could not look away, I didn't want to look away. I daydreamed of him holding me and kissing those lips. I wanted to look into those green eyes forever, I wanted to know him, I wanted to feel him. I must be crazy. He was still staring at me. Is he serenading me? Your losing it Bella, snap out of it.

When he was done he winked at me. "_Put a fork in me, Im done_" I thought to myself. I had the silliest grin on my face when he walked off of the stage.

He walked right up to me and asked "_So what did you think_"

My mind was in shambles, my first thought was "_Id like to kiss you_." But of course I couldn't say that. He started laughing and running his hands through his hair again. As he did that I thought that I'd like to do that, to feel his hair running through my fingers.

" _So you want to kiss me_? He asked laughing.

"_Oh crap I said that out loud, "Smooth move ExLax_."

He laughed "_Its alright, I figured you were kidding_." I could not be more embarrassed than I am this very moment.

" _I am sorry, I just….., I didn't,….. , well I meant_.

He laughed harder. "_Your actually quite pretty when you blush like that_" He ran the side of his hand across my cheek and I felt that surge again. His green eyes were kind and bright. It was as if I could see the real him. He was kind, and funny, and he could not be interested in me. Could he?

I immediately tried to change the subject, "_So you like the Pogues huh_?"

He looked at me surprised. "_You knew that was the Pogues, I am really impressed Bella, most people don't know Irish Punk music_" He looked truly amused.

"_Well the Pogues and Flogging Molly are about it for Irish Punk, but I like all kinds of music. I have an eclectic taste for music and I enjoy them all." _

He looked at me and his eyes smiled_. " I have to say that's impressive Bella. Can I ask how old you are?"_

"_I would have to ask you first Edward?_"

He smiled and said "_I am 23, and I am currently doing a residency to become a doctor, hmm what else, Oh I like dogs, long walks on the beach and pina colada's. I don't think I missed anything. So you Bella_?"

I blushed and said "_I am 22, graduating in 3 days, I want to be a teacher, English teacher to be exact, but most of all I want to write. I want to write books like Jane Austen, you know classics. And I also like dogs, long walks on the beach and Pina Colada's_." I smiled when I finished and he laughed. I loved his laugh, it was musical and perfect. I could hear it forever.

"_So what brings you to Chicago Edward?" _

_Well I am meeting with some family, I have never been here before and wanted to visit. There are so many things to see here, like the big silver bean, that's on the top of my list._"

I laughed when he said that. "_So out of all the museums, shows, the Planetarium, the Aquarium, and the Sports teams, you pick the giant Bean in Millenium Park?" _

I looked at him amusingly and he answered_ "Well actually it's the closest to here, and I was hoping that you would like to join me_?

I pictured myself stiff as a board falling to the floor. I looked at him and said_ "Seriously". _

"_Of course Bella, I don't know my way around to well, and my brothers wont be in until tomorrow, and I could use a friend and guide tonight?" _His face was sincere and he looked into my eyes anxiously.

I thought about it, for a split second, "_Well If a guide is what you need, then I am at your service_" I curtsied and smiled. He laughed again. "_Of course we do kind of have to wait for my party to end, if you don't mind? _

_If I get to spend time with you Bella, I don't mind at all." _

At this point I needed a towel to slop up the large pool of drool at my feet.

The rest of the party was amazing Gene's rendition of Black Magic Woman was amazing, and Terell's Baby Got Back was hilarious, He had stuffed the back of his pants with wadded up paper towels and shook his butt like crazy. I would miss them all of them.

I couldn't help but look at Edward, often, and I was completely blown away by him. I would gladly show him some of the sights tonight, and anything else he might want to see. Yeah my head was in the gutter, but I didn't mind it.

He sang again, This time it was U2's With or without you. He did so well, he had a standing ovation, myself included.

I hugged Terell, and Lynda, and was about to say goodbye to Gene when Edward told me that he would wait for me at the front of the store. I walked up to Gene and hugged him tightly. "_I will miss you Bella. You are a wonderful girl and I wish you only the best." "Thanks Gene, I will never forget you. Four years is a long time and you and Lynda have been like my parents. I Love You Gene." "I Love you too Bella, and don't be a stranger_."

As I walked to the front of the store tears flooded my eyes. I soon felt someone embrace me and I looked up and it was Edward, I put my face into his chest and he guided me outside. I cried, no sobbed, and he held me. "_Its okay Bella, its okay_. As my tears slowed he placed his finger and pulled me up to look at him, "_Better_?" he asked. I nodded and pulled away. I wiped my face and looked at him and smiled. "_Yes much better, Thank you" "Anytime Bella, I know its hard to say goodbye to friends_."

As we walked to Millenium Park we talked about our lives, hopes and dreams, as a matter of fact I did most of the talking. I was just spilling out information about myself and I couldn't stop. I would look at Edward and he would laugh and sometimes look as though he was pondering something. I was actually quite introverted like my father Charlie and my openness took me by surprise.

We had finally reached the park and Edward was really excited to see the bean. "_It's a lot bigger than I thought_, he said as he looked at it. "_Will you take my picture please Bella" _

_Of course Edward_" . I snapped his photo and as soon as I was finished, he saw a couple walking by. "_Excuse me would you mind taking a photo of my friend and I_?" "_No problem_" the man answered. Edward grabbed my hand, and pulled me in front of the bean. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder s and looked at me " _Smile Bella_" and I did. "The man took the photo and handed the camera back to Edward. "_Thanks man_," The man waved and walked up to his date and kissed her as they walked away.

Edward turned to look at me. "_So I was kind of hoping to do one more thing tonight if you don't mind?" _

"_Sure, as your tour guide I can offer you a large array of sights to see." I giggled._

_Well actually I want some real Chicago Piz_za."

I laughed, "_Your wish is my command_"

We left the park and grabbed a taxi. " _Ginos, please_." I told the driver. We arrived minutes later at Gino's. As soon as I walked in the door I was greeted by a warm hug.

"_Jessica, long time no see." _

_You don't say Bella , what have you been up to?_ "

She glanced at Edward. "_And who his this fine specimen_"

I laughed, "_Jessica this is Edward, Edward, Jessica_".

Edward extended his hand. "I_t's a pleasure to meet you Jessica_" she laughed and looked at me, "_Usual table Bella?" Yeah is Eric here tonight? Yep I'll let him know you're here"_.

Jessica walked us to the back and seated us. "_Eric will be right here_" Jessica stated. As she walked away she looked me and winked. She mouthed "_He's so hot_" I smiled and shook my head in agreement.

Edward looked at me and smiled " _I see your quite well known in these parts little lady_."

I laughed. "_Well I have been here for four years and most of my friends work downtown_."

Eric walked up and I busted up laughing. "_What is so funny Bella_,"

"_Eric why are you wearing the fake mustache again_? Eric grinned and wiggles his eyebrows "_You like, the ladies dig it._"

I looked at Edward and he was straining to keep himself from laughing.

"_You know you like it Bella, its like animal magnetism, you cant help but be attracted to a man with a moooostache."_ Eric started to roll the tips with his fingers and I laughed again.

"Oh Eric, you really have a way with women."

"Enough about me." He reached his hand to Edward, "I am Eric and I already know Ms. Insensitive over there, you are?"

"Edward" they shook hands.

"Nice to meet a ladies man like myself, what brings you two here tonight?" Well Edward here has never had real Chicago Pizza and so we come to you, Ladies Man!"

"_Ahh of course you come to the best, Hey yo, Vinnie, we need a Chicago Classic pronto, kapiche_."

Vinnie the pizza cook looked from behind the counter and looked at Eric like he was crazy. Vinnie looked at me and smiled,

"_I'll let the crazy Asian get off this time cause it you Bella._" I laughed and Edward did too.

Edward loved the pizza, I watched him eat the deep dish pizza, with cheese oozing everywhere, including his shirt. We laughed and talked some more.

I found out that Edward had 2 brothers, and that he was adopted and that his parents died when he was very young. I was sad after I heard that, I felt so bad for him, it was like my heart wanted to wrap itself around him and fill him with love. He told me that he had 2 great adopted parents.

They had recently moved to the Northwest and that was where he was completing his residency. He was very engrossed in his career, and had always wanted to be doctor like his adopted father.

I watched and listened to him speak. He looked at his watch and he looked surprised. "_Bella, its midnight, maybe we should get going._"

"Oh wow I didn't even notice that it was that late.

"Neither did I" he stated.

"So where are you staying" I asked.

"The Four Seasons" he replied.

"Well then let me get you there in one piece, its my job"

He hesitated for a moment and said "Okay let's go." I hugged Eric and Jessica and we caught a cab.

We pulled up in front of the Four Seasons, and I was in awe of its beauty. A bell man walked up and opened the door. "Welcome back sir" Edward took my hand and helped me out. My Jeans and my Strokes T-shirt suddenly felt insufficient. "Are you okay Bella?' "Sure" I blurted out. "Well how are you getting home tonight tour guide?" Oh Ill just grab the Blue Line, and Ill be home in no time." "The what" Edward asked. "Oh it's the train, it runs across the street from my house. Are you sure Bella its so late and I don't want anything to happen to you.

He ran his hand through his hair again and I realized that he did this when he was nervous.

"No Edward, I'll be fine, this is my town remember."

"Nope I cant allow that," he called to the door man and whispered something and placed something in his hand. I looked at him curiously and a cab pulled up next to me. "Bella this cab will take you home, I don't feel safe with you taking the train at this time of night." I rolled my eyes, "Edward really its okay." "No, I wont hear of it" He then walked up to me. "Promise me that you will take this cab all the way Bella, Please." I looked into his eyes and before I knew it I had agreed.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to me. I smiled and handed him my phone, We both entered our numbers into each others phones and handed them back. 'Call me when you get home Bella, please, so I will know that you made it home safely." I will Edward I promise. He quickly embraced me and I could of sworn he sniffed my hair. I smelled the cologne on his chest and felt like I was home.

"_I had so much fun with you tonight Bella, I haven't had that much fun in a very long time."_

I looked at him, "_Me too Edward, I haven't laughed like that in quite a while"_. I was being totally honest with him.

"Can I call you tomorrow? he asked. My heart jumped, "Of course, Bellas Tour Service has a clear calendar for the next couple of days." He smiled and embraced me again. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay that way forever. Then he kissed my cheek and my heart exploded. Goodnight My Bella. He guided me into the cab and closed the door.

As the cab drove off I looked back and he stood there until I turned the corner and I could no longer see him. I gave the driver the address and slumped back into my seat. I had so many emotions in that moment, I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. A part of me was overflowing with happiness but a small part was sad about the loss I felt now that he was gone. I was confused, I never felt this way at all before, and it was quite overwhelming.

I ran through the events of the night in my head and laughed to myself. I made it home 20 minutes later and when I tried to pay for the cab he said it was already paid for. I looked at my house ran up the stairs straight to my room.

Rose must have been asleep, because the house was dark. I plopped myself down on my bed, and let out a silent scream of joy.

I went through my contact list and found Edward and pressed the talk key. He picked up after the first ring. "_Good, you made it home okay_?"

"_Yes I did, thank you, and by the way I could have paid for the cab myself you know." _

"_Oh no, I had to do it, as thanks for being such a good tour guide._".

"Well Thanks Edward" My mind was racing for something to say, _So, I'll see you tomorrow then?_" I was hoping that I didn't sound to desperate.

"_Oh yes, bright and early. Good night Bella, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."_

"_Me too, Edward, don't let the bed bugs bite_".

Edward giggled. "_Night Bella._" I closed the phone and fell fast asleep. I dreamt of Edward holding me in his arms and had the best sleep I had in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its Characters

Please Review!!!!!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Way Back Home 15/02/2009 18:04:00

Chapter 3: Chance Meeting (Edward POV)

_So, I'll see you tomorrow then?_" my heart did back flips when she asked me. Did she think I was actually going to not see her again, I quickly responded "_Oh yes, bright and early. Good night Bella, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." _Yeah don't sound too desperate Eddie boy I thought to myself._ "Me too, Edward, don't let the bed bugs bite_". She was way too cute. "_Night Bella._" I hung up the phone and realized that I was still leaning against the door to my room.

Did I just spend the evening with the most beautiful girl in the world or am I dreaming. I laughed at myself and began to undress. I sat on the bed and recalled what had happened.

When I landed in Chicago this morning I had just planned on going to the hotel and relaxing until my brothers landed tomorrow night. I checked in the hotel and was immediately doted upon by the girl at the front desk. As she was checking me in she just kept staring and smiling. She was taking too long, no way too long. So I looked at her name tag. Her name was Irina. I decided to be nice despite how grumpy I was.

" So Irina, how are you doing today.?" I looked at her. She had straight blond hair that fell just above her shoulders and blue eyes. She had on a lot of jewelry and she definitely had some work done on her chest. One quick look and I knew she was definitely not my type.

She was now looking at me and her eyes went from curiosity to a lustful glare.

"I'm a lot better now that you are here".

Oh please, she was the cookie cutter airhead bimbo. I know I rolled my eyes.

"Is this going to take too much longer? I am tired and would really like to get to my room and lie down for a while."

She looked up from her computer screen and had that look in her eye again.

"Oh no Mr. Cullen I will be done momentarily, and I can show you too your room if you like."

She sure doesn't beat around the bush does she. "No, that wont be necessary, I think I can find the way."

She handed me my key card. You are on the top floor in the penthouse. Oh and Mr. Cullen I am here the whole night, so if you need anything, just let me know." She handed me a piece of paper and I quickly walked away.

I briskly walked to the elevator and climbed inside. A young man was waiting in the elevator and asked me what floor I was heading too. I told him the penthouse. He pushed the button and I realized that this was his job. I didn't think they had people run the elevator anymore.

"Don't worry too much about Irina, she gets like that when anyone that's halfway decent and has money walks in."

I looked at him and laughed, "Well thanks for the compliment, umm," I looked at his nametag.

"Oh its Tyler Mr. Cullen."

"Please don't call me Mr. Cullen, its Edward. We shook hands. He looked flustered.

"I didn't mean that you were unattractive, I was just…"

I laughed at that and said "I know what you meant, no need to explain. "I was hoping that maybe you could let me know a good music store around here, I hear Chicago is full of them, and I was hoping to add to my collection.".

He looked at me and beamed. "Of course, the best one in town is Reckless records, its on Madison Ave."

The elevators doors opened and I looked at Tyler.

"Thanks for the info man, I'll see you around." "No Problem Edward, oh and if you need anything don't call the front desk just call my phone, or you will definitely have to deal with Irina. He handed me his card and walked back into the elevator.

"Later"

The doors closed and I opened the door to my room. I looked around the room for my bags, and sure enough they were already here. The penthouse was big and it was nice. Not as nice as my mother Esme would have decorated, but nice none the less.

To be honest I could care less how the room looked, I just wanted a bed. I decided to take the first bedroom on the left. I dropped my bags at the foot of the bed and plopped down it. It was comfortable enough. I didn't wake again until 3 hours later. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30. I rolled over and debated ordering room service, or going out to eat. I decided that I would see a bit of the city and find something while I was out. I quickly showered and changed and found Tylers card. I asked him to get me a cab and if Irina was around. He said that she wasn't and that the coast was clear. I normally don't avoid women, I had plenty of attention when it came to women, It was just that I was working really long hours doing my residency that I just really wanted to take it easy on this trip, with no distractions.

This was my first real vacation in years. Jasper had called me about 2 weeks ago and asked both Emmett and I to come to Chicago with him. He wanted us to officially meet Alice, as we had only spoken on the phone, and to meet Alice's best friend, and her roommate. I didn't really want to go, but after Emmett pleaded and started talking about how great Chicago food was supposed to be, I gave in.

I got off of the elevator and bee lined it to the front entrance. There was a cab waiting outside and Tyler was talking to the cabbie. He walked toward me and told me that the cabbie knew to take me to the record store and where it was. I went to give Tyler a tip but he refused and walked back inside. I got into the cab and watched city as we drove. I never lived in the big city and often wondered what is was like. The crowds of people in the street were amazing. The buildings looked so old but they were proud and statuesque.

As we drove I started thinking about how I felt about where I was in the current stage of my life. I had broken off the relationship I had with Tanya months ago. She was not at all liked by my family members but she helped me pass the time and she was beautiful. All of the men always stared when she was with me. She was eye candy, as Emmett had put it. But like Irina she was cookie cutter. Sure our sex life was great, but there was nothing more to it. I couldn't hold long conversations, no take that back, any actual conversations with her. If we weren't having sex we weren't together. I was hard to believe that we had stayed together for over a year. The crazy part was that I didn't miss her at all.

Esme and Carlisle once told me that I would know when I found the one. My mother and father were definitately soul mates. They had been together so long and when they looked at each other they still had that sparkle in their eyes. Don't even mention the sex. I had once gotten off of work early and stopped by for a quick visit. I walked in the house was so quiet. Then I heard my mother yell and ran up the stairs to find out what had happened. When I got to the top of the stairs I heard them, my parents doing something I hoped I would never hear. I quickly turned around and left. I don't think I ever blushed as hard as I had that day.

I laughed to myself and the cab driver looked into his rearview mirror and smiled. "We are here, Reckless Records." I paid the man and stood in front of the store.

It was small and the windows were plastered with posters. I stepped inside and saw a stage set up in the back. A young woman had just stepped onto the stage and there were cries of encouragement coming from the crowd. I heard the music start and walked closer to the stage.

She was beautiful and her face was red from blushing. She had long chestnut colored hair and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. She began singing and I knew that it was Love Shack. Her voice was so angelic and I loved the sound of it. She began dancing on the stage and was swaying her hips to and fro. The crowd was clapping and I joined along. She was mocking the singers as she sang and I laughed out loud. She was brilliant. She was beautiful and funny. I just could not take my eyes off of her. She finished her song and took a bow. As soon as she looked up our eyes locked and I saw it, her eyes were sparkling and I did not look away, I couldn't. She was like a hypnotist.

I realized that I had not stopped cheering and clapping and the whole room had turned around to look at me. OK, AWKWARD, so I stopped and smiled. I looked at her again and I winked. She turned all red again and I made a mental note that I would love to see her do that again. An older man made his way to me and asked "_Excuse me sir, it seems that you have stumbled upon a private gathering, can I ask how I can help you._" Oops I didn't know the place was closed. "_Oh, well the door was open and the lights were on, I was only looking for some music, and I hear this is the best place to go while in Chicago.: _The man looked at me and smiled and said "_Flattery gets you everything my boy, why don't you come and join us_.". He introduced himself as Gene and when his wife approached he introduced her as Lynda.

"I don't want to intrude". Lynda walked up to me and rested her hand on my arm "_Oh you are not intruding, just bring your cute little self in here and have some fun_." I looked at her on the stage again and smiled. "_You see son, this is a going away party for my dear Bella, she is leaving us and I wanted her to go out with a bang_." I then understood that I didn't want to leave and that I had to be polite. "_Well, the least I can do is offer her my best wishes then, where is she_" At that moment Lynda turned and was talking to someone. "_Bella come say hello to this nice man_."

When Lynda moved out of the way, there she stood. She was even more beautiful standing right in front of me. I had butterflies in my stomach. "Be cool, Edward, be cool" I thought to myself. I started to stare at her again, her long brown hair had beautiful long waves in it. She was not tall, but not short either and she had a very nice body, but that wasn't what had me so entranced, it was her eyes and her smile. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to hold her and not let her go, Whoaaa, did I just think that, where the hell did that come from.

I needed to say something "_Ah, so you are Bella_," I stood offered my hand to her. I reached to shake hands and felt an immediate surge of electricity. "What the he…… " I had never felt that before, did she feel it too, I looked at her quickly and she blushed again. "_In the flesh_" she replied. "_Well I must say that you put the B-52's to shame. I think they should make you an official part of the band_" Some line, well its all I had, I just couldn't think right around this woman. _I didn't_ _catch your name….." " she was asking me something Oh my apologies I am Edward." "Edward huh, okay Edward, since you are new here and its my party, you have to sing next_." She was forward and I liked it. I smirked and responded "_Very well then, its only fair_". I walked up on the stage and looked through the list of songs. I knew exactly the song I wanted to sing I just hoped they had it. Then I found it "A Pair of Brown Eyes by the Pogues. I looked into the crow for her and she was right in front of me. I smiled at her and began to sing. I sang to her, and only her and her eyes never left mine.

I walked right off the stage and up to her and asked : _So what did you think_" "_Id like to kiss you_.". What did she say, she said it so softly but I'd heard it. I started nervously laughing and running my hands through my hair. I don't think she meant for me to hear it, so I started laughing" _So you want to kiss me_? But the truth was that I wouldn't have minded. "_Oh crap I said that out loud, "Smooth move ExLax_." I laughed "_Its alright, I figured you were kidding_." "_I could not be more embarrassed t_han I am this very moment. " _I am sorry, I just….., I didn't,….. , well I meant_. I laughed harder and looked at her, she was just so… I cant explain it I was without words and completely intrigued. "_Your actually quite pretty when you blush like that_" I needed to feel her again so I ran the side of my hand across her cheek and I felt that surge again. I looked into her brown eyes and they were deep and I was drowning, but I wanted to drown in them and never be rescued.

She immediately tried to change the subject, "_So you like the Pogues huh_?" I looked at her surprised. "_You knew that was the Pogues, I am really impressed Bella, most people don't know Irish Punk music_" Check one, similar musical tastes "_Well the Pogues and Flogging Molly are about it for Irish Punk, but I like all kinds of music. I have an eclectic taste for music and I enjoy them all." _She responded and smiled_. " I have to say that's impressive Bella. Can I ask how old you are?' I would have to ask you first Edward?_" I smiled and said "_I am 23, and I am currently doing a residency to become a doctor, hmm what else, Oh I like dogs, long walks on the beach and pina colada's. I don't think I missed anything. So you Bella_?' I awaited her response "_I am 22, graduating in 3 days, I want to be a teacher, English teacher to be exact, but most of all I want to write. I want to write books like Jane Austen, you know classics. And I also like dogs, long walks on the beach and Pina Colada's_." I laughed. She was perfect.

"_So what brings you to Chicago Edward?" _Why am I here again, my mind is a mess,_ "Well I am meeting with some family, I have never been here before and wanted to visit. There are so many things to see here, like the big silver bean, that's on the top of my list._" She laughed. "_So out of all the museums, shows, the Planetarium, the Aquarium, and the Sports teams, you pick the giant Bean in Millenium Park?" _I smiled to myself_ "Well actually it's the closest to here, and I was hoping that you would like to join me_? Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes my mind kept repeating _"Seriously_". Wait is that a yes??? Ahhh, I need help, say something idiot_ "Of course Bella, I don't know my way around to well, and my brothers wont be in until tomorrow, and I could use a friend and guide tonight. " _I looked into here eyes anxiously, yeah way to look desperate "_Well If a guide is what you need, then I am at your service_" she curtsied and smiled. I laughed nervously. "_Of course we do kind of have to wait for my party to end, if you don't mind? _Did I mind, as long as she was going to be with me I didn't mind anything._" If I get to spend time with you Bella, I don't mind at all."_


	4. Chapter 4

The Way Back Home15/02/2009 18:05:00

Chapter 4: A Night to Remember (Edwards POV)

I sat there watching a man on stage singing Baby Got Back, and he was hilarious. He had stuffed his pants with something and was shaking his rear like he was a woman. I stared at Bella most of the night. "Bella" I thought, how appropriate was it that her name meant beautiful. Bella and Edward, that sounds good actually. I had a couple of shots of Patron, nothing I couldn't handle thought, I could drink my brothers under the table, that included my hulk of a brother Emmett. I didn't want to drink too much, as I wanted to remember every moment of this night.

I decided to sing again due to the coaxing of the crowd.

I sang U2's With or Without You and I got a standing ovation. Bella was jumping up and down and clapping. The party had begun to die down and I saw Bella saying her goodbyes. I told her that I would wait for her outside. I didn't want to intrude on her private goodbyes. I waited outside and leaned up against the window of the store and remembered the events of the evening.

I was remembering Bella's slip of her saying that she wanted to kiss me and laughing to myself when she came out of the store. Her eyes were full of tears and one was falling down her cheek.

She was sad. I ran to her and embraced her as she cried. I held her tightly and let her cry.

"Its okay Bella, its okay" I tried to soothe her. I didn't like to see her hurt, for some reason it hurt me too. I smelled her hair and it smelled like strawberries. She felt so right in my arms, like she was meant to be there. Her crying slowed and I picked up her chin too look at her.

"_Better_?" I asked. She nodded and pulled away. I missed her touch immediately.

"_Yes much better, Thank you" _

_"Anytime Bella, I know its hard to say goodbye to friends_."

We began walking and talking. Bella told me about her family and her hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. She was open to me and I soaked up all of her information. Before I knew it we were at the silver bean. Wow, it really was a big silver bean. Bella explained that it was actually called Cloud Gate and was supposed the reflect the city's skyline, but that it had been dubbed the bean by most Chicagoans. I asked Bella to take my picture and handed her my digital camera. I wanted a picture with Bella in it as well and I immediately saw a couple walking by and asked the man if he wouldn't mind taking out photo. I grabbed Bella and she looked surprised. I needed something to remember her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and we both smiled for the camera. I looked down at Bella and smiled. I thanked the man for taking the photo and he want back to his date. I watched Bella as she watched him kiss his date.

My stomach growled at me and I realized that I was hungry. Good, another opportunity to spend more time with her. 

_"So I was kind of hoping to do one more thing tonight if you don't mind." _

_"Sure, as your tour guide I can offer you a large array of sights to see." _

_"Well actually I want some real Chicago Piz_za." she laughed.

"_Your wish is my command_" We left the park and grabbed a taxi.

"_Ginos, please" _she told the driver. We drove in silence but it was not uncomfortable. We were there within minutes. I paid the driver and we walked inside.

A very excited girl ran up to Bella and hugged her. She was introduced as Jessica and she gave me a once over. She seated us and Bella smiled and shook her head. I looked at her and smiled

" _I see your quite well known in these parts little lady_." she laughed.

"_Well I have been here for four years and most of my friends work downtown_."

A man walked up the to the table and Bella started laughing.

"What is so funny Bella" the man asked,

"Eric why are you wearing the fake mustache again? Bella laughed, he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"_You like, the ladies dig it_." I was tryng very hard not to laugh, but it wasn't working too well.

"_You know you like it Bella, its like animal magnetism, you cant help but be attracted to a man with a moooostache_." At this pint the guy started to display his fake mustache like Vanna White.

"_Oh Eric, you really have a way with women._" Bella could not stop laughing, and it was such a beautiful sound.

"_Enough about me_." He reached his hand to me, "I am Eric and I already know Ms. Insensitive over there, you are?"

"Edward" I shook his hand.

"_Nice to meet a ladies man like myself, what brings you two here tonight?" _

_"Well Edward here has never had real Chicago Pizza and so we come to you, Ladies Man!_" Bella stated matter of factly

"_Ahh of course you come to the best, Hey yo, Vinnie, we need a Chicago Classic pronto, kapiche_."

Vinnie the pizza cook looked from behind the counter and looked at Eric like he was crazy. Vinnie looked at Bella and smiled,

"_I'll let the crazy Asian get off this time cause it you Bella._"

I couldn't help but laugh. I thought about it and I hadn't laughed this much in a long time, a very long time. We began talking and I told Bella about my parents death and about my adopted parents and how much they meant to me. I talked about how much I wanted to be a doctor and that perhaps I worked a little too much. She listened to me intently and I glanced at my watch. Wow it was midnight. I immediately thought of how late it was, while I didn't want the night to end, I wanted to make sure she got home safely.

"_Bella, its midnight, maybe we should get going._"

" Oh wow I didn't even notice that it was that late. She looked disappointed

"Neither did I" I said.

"So where are you staying" she asked.

"The Four Seasons"

"Well then let me get you there in one piece, its my job"

' Okay then lets go". She hugged her friends and we got another cab.

When we got back to the hotel Tyler walked up and opened the door.

"Welcome back sir"

I took my Bella's hand and helped her out. Tyler was behind the cab giving me the thumbs up sign and I smirked. I looked at Bella and she looked uncomfortable

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Sure" she said.

"Well how are you getting home tonight tour guide?"

"Oh Ill just grab the Blue Line, and Ill be home in no time."

"The what" I asked.

"Oh it's the train, it runs across the street from my house. I didn't want her taking the train this late, I didn't feel right.

"_Are you sure Bella its so late and I don't want anything to happen to you_". I was nervous about letting her go home alone this late and she saw my reaction.

"No Edward, I'll be fine, this is my town remember."

"Nope I cant allow that," I called Tyler and whispered to him to get another cab and told him to tell the driver to take her where ever she needed to go and gave him some money. He left and I looked at Bella.

A cab then pulled up next to her.

"_Bella this cab will take you home, I don't feel safe with you taking the train at this time of night_." She rolled her eyes, I knew she was annoyed but I didn't care I needed to make sure she was okay.

"_Edward really its okay." _

_"No, I wont hear of it_" I walked up to her and I wanted to hold her again, but I held back.

"_Promise me that you will take this cab all the way Bella, Please._" I looked into her eyes and she had agreed.

I grabbed my cell phone from and handed it to her. She smiled and handed me her phone, We both entered our numbers into each others phones and handed them back.

"_Call me when you get home Bella, please, so I will know that you made it home safely." _

_"I will Edward I promise._ I quickly embraced her and I smelled her hair again, "_So beautiful_" I thought to myself.

"_I had so much fun with you tonight Bella, I haven't had that much fun in a very long time_."

She looked at me, "_Me too Edward, I haven't laughed like that in quite a while. _

_"Can I call you tomorrow"?_ I asked. She looked at me and her eyes were happy

"_Of course, Bella's Tour Service has a clear calendar for the next couple of days."_

I smiled and embraced her again. I didn't want to her to leave, I wanted to stay that way forever. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew it was too soon, so I compromised with myself and kissed her cheek. Her skin was so soft and she smelled so good.

"Goodnight My Bella. I guided me into the cab and closed the door. "My Bella" I laughed to myself praying for it to be true. As the cab drove off I looked watched stood there until it was gone.

I went straight to my room ignoring Irina's staring eyes and waited for Bella to call. While I waited I took out my camera and found the pictures we took by the bean. In the first I was alone. The second was of Bella and I and we were both smiling. She looked so happy. I went to turn off the camera and realized there was another picture. It was Bella and I in front of the bean. She was in my arms and we were looking at each other. I loved it, it was exactly how I felt. The man must have taken it after the first picture. I wanted to download this to my laptop immediately. Then the phone rang and relief washed through me.


	5. Chapter 5

The Way Back Home15/02/2009 18:07:00

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its Characters!!

Please Review!

Chapter 5: A Day of Fun (Bella's POV)

I awoke early the next morning. The sun was bright and shining, which was exactly how I felt. I smelled coffee and went downstairs. Rose was in the kitchen reading a magazine.

"Morning Rosie" I blurted. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Good Morning?, wait your not a morning person at all Bella, whats going on? Did you finally get laid or something?" She wanted an answer.

"No I didn't get laid, not that I wouldn't have minded though!"A huge grin spread across her face.

"Oh my God, you met someone, and on your own no less. So spill, all of it now!"

I recounted all of the events to Rosalie and she sat there silent thinking. All of a sudden she got up and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy for you, I am just speechless, he sounds great, well he better be great or he will have to answer to me that's for sure."

I laughed a Rose. "Well the good news is that he lives somewhere in the Northwestern States, and I am moving back too, sooo maybe we can still see each other." Rose looked at me and got a serious face.

"I hope so too Bells, I don't want to see you hurt"

"Rosie, I will enjoy him while I can, and I wont keep any expectations."

"Speaking of the Northwest Bells I have some news for you, but don't freak out okay?"

I looked at Rosalie nervously and she was hesitating. She looked at me and frowned. Oh not not bad news I hate bad news. She had planned to stay with through the holidays, and now she was going to have to back out.

"Damn" I said to myself.

"I didn't even tell you and your already thinking its bad" she laughed."But seriously, I know that I planned to see you over the holidays, but something has come up and I am going to be moving, soooooooo, the plan will have to change." I looked at her and I felt tears starting to flow. I loved Rosalie and I didn't want to be apart from her forever.

"Oh Rosie, what happened, why, Oh you are one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you." She hugged me and laughed,

"You didn't let me finish Bells. I got the part for the movie, and it requires me to move to Seattle, so I was thinking we could live together, I was actually thinking of making it my permanent residence, what do you think?" I looked at her and shrieked.

"You get to live in Seattle, THATISSOFREAKINGREAT!" I hugged her and we fell laughing.

We sat and talked about our moving plans. I went to rinse my coffee cup when my cell phone rang. Rose ran and grabbed the phone she looked at the caller ID, smiled and answered.

"Bella's Tourist Service, Rose speaking, services from Bella are available for you anytime!!!" then she started laughing. I blushed, she was so embarrassing.

She was listening to something Edward said and replied."Really, maybe I could meet him someday then, she smiled and winked at me and handed me the phone.

"Good Morning Edward, now what could you have said to Rosalie to make her actually get quiet?"

He laughed and said that she was just like one of his older brother Em, because he would do the same things to him. I smiled and asked him what was on the agenda for the day.

"Well how about breakfast?" I agreed and told him that I would meet him at his hotel in an hour. I ran upstairs and showered quickly. I went into my closet and could not find a thing to wear, I cussed loudly. Rosie must have heard my ranting and came in with a blue top. She looked into my closet and pulled out a nice pair of blue jean shorts.

I got dressed and she handed me some pretty blue sandals. She pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and some hair fell around my face. "Perfect" she looked at me and smiled. I hugged her, grabbed my keys and purse and ran out the door.

I arrived at the hotel about 30 minutes later and walked inside. I saw a woman standing behind a long marble counter. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you with something, you must be lost, because you don't belong in here?" She was snide and I was about to respond when someone said

"Oh, No, she was just the person I was looking for!" I knew that velvet voice anywhere. Edward. He enveloped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. I was dizzy from it but I hugged him back.

"So nice to see you again Bella, shall we go?" He pulled away from the hug and grabbed me by the hand. He looked at the girl behind the counter and smiled.

"Irina" he nodded his head in her direction.

As we walked out I looked back at her and she was fuming and I was happy. I threw up my middle finger with my free hand and walked away with my Edward. My Edward!!!!! When we got outside Edward started laughing.

"Did you just flip her the bird?'" I was embarrassed, but he was laughing.

"You are a feisty one aren't you!" I looked at him and said

"Well someone had to put her in her place, and it may as well have been me."

"_Oh Bella, Im not upset I thought it was great. I would have done the same thing, I just didn't want to offend you_." He looked at me and smiled.

"Lets eat, Im starved!!!"

We headed downtown and found a small café around the corner. We talked as we ate and I found out that he had 2 brothers that he referred to as J and Em. His Dad was a doctor and his mother was an Interior Decorator. I could tell how much he loved them.

When we finished we walked through Millenium Park again and we sat and watched the kids run in the water. Then I had a great idea.

"_Why don't I take you to the Museum of Science and Industry, its my favorite, and it interactive, you can touch everything," _

_"Sounds good to me Bella, lead on guide_" I held out my hand to him and he laughed and took it.

We took the bus and Edward asked a million questions about it.

"Have you ever taken a public bus before, Edward?" He looked embarrassed,

"No I haven't, but its fun." There was an older gentlemen sitting in front of us and he turned around and looked at us. He smiled and looked and Edward and said,

"Young Love is wonderful, don't let her go my son, she is the one I can tell". And with that he winked. got up and walked off the bus. I was red, very red. I looked at Edward but he wasn't embarrassed at all. He just looked at me and smiled and squeezed my hand. Our stop had come and we crossed the street and entered the museum. Edward saw the huge locomotive train on our right and went to investigate it immediately. Apparently he loved trains and one of his favorite toys as a child was a train set that his real parents had bought him just before they had died. I didn't want him to feel sad, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Coal Mine exhibit. As the elevator went down and the guide was talking to us, Edward whispered into my ear. " Thank You Bella! I looked up to him and smiled.

After the Coal Mine exhibit we wandered into the Whisper Room. I told Edward to go the other side and face away from me. I whispered.

"Edward can you hear me? He laughed, and it was loud.

"This is so cool Bella, I have never seen anything like this before!" I laughed

"I thought the same thing when I first came here too with Rosalie"

He got quiet all of a sudden and whispered

" Hey Bella, I think I like you, a lot" My heart jumped right out of my chest.

"I like you a lot too Edward"

"Good" he answered and before I knew it he was behind me and he wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and looked at him and he bent down and grazed his lips across mine. I looked at him and grabbed him by his hair and pulled his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm and I didn't want to let go. I felt so many emotions at once. I felt my whole body get warm and a small part of me was leaping for joy, I pulled away and he held me. It all felt so right.

"Lets finish our tour of the museum shall we?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Certainly" he gave me one more quick kiss and grabbed my hand. Edward had to use the restroom and while I waited I ran to the gift shop and purchased a diecast train for Edward. A souvenir, then maybe he will remember me. I ran back just as he was walking out.

By the time we walked out of the museum it was starting to get dark. Had we been in there that long? Edwards phone rang and he answered

"J_, my man are you here?_" He listened and responded."_Okay I'll meet up with you in a little while._" He hung up the phone and looked at me and was sad. _"Well my brothers just landed and said we needed to meet to discuss what the plan is for this trip. So they are going to meet me at the hotel, they are on their way now_." I had to admit I was a little disappointed, but I wanted to have a strong front, beside it was his brothers, not some other woman.

"_That's fine Edward, I would like to spend more time with you tomorrow if you can?"_

"_Are you kidding, that is exactly my plan. Apparently there are some set plans for Saturday, but before and after that its all about you and I spending time together_." I was so relieved.

_"Okay great lets you back to the hotel then."_

We grabbed a cab as it would be a lot faster. When we pulled up in front Edward gave the driver some money and told him to get me home safely. He turned to me and cupped my face in his hands. "_I will be seeing you tomorrow Bella, that's a promise_", and with that he kissed me, it was a small feathery kiss, but it said a lot.

"_Okay_" was all I could respond. He laughed and got out of the cab. As we drove away it felt like a piece of me was gone. And I was both sad and happy at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or its Characters!!!

Thanks for the review Kate7711 it was very helpful!!!

Please Review!!!!!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Way Back Home

Chapter 6: Boys will be Boys (Edward POV)

As she drove away I felt empty. I didn't want to let her go. I headed up to the room. Once inside I showered and by the time I got out my brothers were already there.

"_Whoa, what with the long face dude_" I looked at Emmett and was standing there with his arms crossed looking at me. I was about to answer he had me in a headlock and was giving me a noogie.

"_All right I give, I give_" He let me go and I rubbed the top of my head. He laughed loud and I smiled.

"_What's up bro, everything alright_ he asked.

"_Yeah everything is great, I think, I met a girl and we were spending some time together today when you goofs called and so I had to leave her. _

"_Did I hear something about a girl?"_ Jasper asked emerging from his room.

"_Oh yeah her name is Bella, and I really want you guys to meet her she is, well, she is perfect"_. I then thought of her while she was singing and dancing on stage. I heard Jasper talking to me.

"_Earth to Edward, anyone in there?"_

"_Sorry man, I was just daydreaming_" I looked at my brothers and they were in awe.

"_You haven't been like that, ever, I mean even with Tanya_." My eyes squinted when they said her name.

"_Sorry, man I'm just saying, so what's she like?_"

I began describing Bella and the events that had taken place the last 2 days up until I left her in the cab and they both jus stood there staring at me. "_What_?"

I asked and Emmett, started singing " _Edward and Bella sittin I a tree K I S S I N G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes OUCH"!_

Jasper had punched him in his arm, and said, "_Grow Up Em!_" Then he looked at me.

"_What did you say she looked like again_?" I descried her and he said

"_And her name is Bella_?"

"_Yes, why, do you know her?_" He laughed.

"_Um No. Just askin, but excuse me I need to call Alice to see if her flight got here okay_."

Emmett was looking at me with the biggest grin on his face and I just rolled my eyes.

"_Ohh my little Eddie is in L O V E, it's so cute_"

He sat there batting his eyelashes at me, and I lunged at him. We were wrestling on the floor for a minute until he had me pinned. This was not unusual.

"_Say you Love her, say it or I wont let you up" _

"_Emmett you are such a douche!" _

" _Say it Eddie, you know you want to." _

" _Oh all right I love her, now get off me loser._"

He got up and looked at me.

"_You do you know, I can tell, you talk about her like she's a freaking Goddess, you got it for her and bad." _

"_Whatever man_" I went to sit on the couch. He was right, I did have it bad for her, but Love, I didn't know. Jasper walked out of his room and had the biggest smile on his face.

"_What that look for J?"_ Emmett asked

"_Nothin. So what's the plan for tonight boys?" _

"_Wait you mean you aren't going to spend it with Alice?"_ I asked.

"_No, she had just found out some news and she is going to be spending the evening with her best friend Be… well her best friend and her roommate tonight, you know to catch up. I will be spending the day with her tomorrow, so you guys are on your own. Saturday is another story. We are going to Alice's friend's graduation, and she is having a party for her right after at their townhouse. Then you guys can officially meet Alice, her friend and her roommate."_ He looked at me and smiled.

"_So I guess we will get to meet this Bella sometime Edward_?" I looked at him.

"_Well yeah I guess so, I mean, sure why not. I'd like to spend some time with her tomorrow._"

"_Okay that's fine, hey Em why don't you tag along with Alice and I tomorrow so Edward can spend some time with Bella." _

"_Okay bro, sounds like a plan, so does Alice have any hot friends I could meet?" _

"_You are such an ass Em I swear" _I snickered at him. Then a thought ran across my mind.

"_Actually Em, Bella has a roommate that I think you'd like to meet how about I set it up for Sunday?"_ Emmett looked at me and smiled

"_Hells yeah Bro, give me the hook up!_" He walked up to me giving me double hi-fives, "_You da man_!" Then he chest bumped me and walked to his room to change. Jasper saw my laptop open and looked at the screensaver.

"_Is this her, the Ms. Perfect_?" I looked and the photo and smiled. Jasper got this huge grin on his face and pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

"_Okay just cant stay away from Alice can you bro_." He laughed.

"_Yeah, you know me_." It was funny because for once, I understood why Jasper couldn't stay away from Alice. That how I felt about Bella.

Wow, I did have it bad.

(Jasper POV)

I listened to Edward describe this Dream girl of his and as he was describing her I couldn't help but be happy for him. Edward literally threw himself into his work once he broke it off with Tanya. Now don't get me wrong, I really disliked that woman, but Edward was somewhat happy when she was around.

As he was describing this mystery girl I began placing pieces of the puzzle together.

What did you say she looked like again? I asked. Edward descried her.

Hmmmm "And her name is Bella?"

"Yes, why, do you know her? I laughed I didn't want to give up the secret.

"Um No, but excuse me I need to call Alice to see if her flight got here okay. I walked into the room and called Alice.

"Hello Lover" Alice answered.

"Hello to you too, my little pixie, How was the flight?" She sighed.

"It was long and lonely without you. So tell me how long until I get to see you again?'" I laughed; I had missed her so much, even though it had only been a couple of days.

"Tomorrow my dear tomorrow, tonight is definitely boys night."

"Boys Schmoys, I have some toys you can play with." I took a big breath in, that woman could make me so damn hot all of the time, and I wanted her, now. I could feel tightness in my jeans and knew I had to slow before I had a big problem to handle.

"Damn you Alice, you are doing it again. You are so gonna pay for that when I see you tomorrow."

"GLADLY" she replied. I leaned my head into my hand and pushed my hair back

"You are gonna be the death of me woman, I swear it." She laughed. Her laughter was so beautiful.

"Oh Jasper by the way, I Love You" She melted my heart.

"I Love you too, Ali baby, I love you too. I think I have some news." She sounded serious for a moment.

"Good or bad Jasper?"

"Well, I am not sure. I think that Edward may have found someone."

"Really in 2 days, in Chicago, he moves fast, did you meet her, is she pretty, can I meet her, oh I am so happy for him, he sounds so lonely…"

"Alice slow down honey, I think you might know her." She got silent. " I don't know anyone in Chicago, except……….Oh my god is it Bella?"

I swear that woman is psychic. I told her everything that Edward had relayed to me and she was speechless.

"Alice honey, are you okay?" Then she erupted.

"This is so great Jasper, if it is Bella, Oh my God, she has never found anyone ever, and she is moving back home and they could be together, this is the best news ever!" That's my girl she is so funny.

"I know honey, but I need to make sure it IS her first. I will see if I can get any more info from Edward".

" We have to surprise them Jazz, lets not let them meet until the graduation ceremony, its gonna be great, I just know it."

"Okay Love that sounds good, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Kay I just pulled up to Bella and Roses house. Love you Jazz."

"Love you too Ali." I hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"What that look for J?" Emmett asked

"Nothin. So what's the plan for tonight boys? I explained that the night was ours and Edward and Emmett were fooling around when I saw Edward's laptop open to the screensaver

"Is this her, the Ms. Perfect?" Edward looked and the photo and smiled. He did have it bad, I looked closely at the photo and I got this huge grin on my face, it was Bella, I would know her anywhere. I pulled out my phone and send a text message to Alice

Ali:

It's Definitely Bella. The plan is going into effect

Love U, Miss you

BTW, Payback is a Bitch!

Jazz : )

"Okay just cant stay away from Alice can you bro." I laughed

"Yeah, you know me."

(Alice POV)

I read the text and silently screamed. I was jumping down on the front porch of the house when the door opened.

"Sorry I didn't order any jumping pixies send it back!" I turned around and saw Bella; I hugged her so hard, I was so happy.

Bella laughed, "For someone so small you sure are strong so get ff my woman!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Missed you too Bella" She just beamed and hugged me again.

"Well we wont be apart anymore now that school is done Alice, and guess what Rosie is…Let me tell her Bells, I have been dying to tell her."

Rosalie came up and hugged me.

"Hey all how was the flight?" "Long, too long, but what's this news you want me to hear."

"Well, do you remember the part I auditioned for, well I got it, aaaaaaaannnnnnndddd, its in Seattle, so I am going to be moving there with you and Bells."

I quickly hugged her and Bella. "Its meant to be we are like sisters, this is great."

Rosalie pulled away and began telling us about the movie and the co-stars.

"There is one thing though, I am going to have to find a place to stay till I can find a house, sooooo, do you think it's a problem if I stay with you and Bella, just for a little while."

I looked at her and laughed. "Seriously woman, sisters don't need to ask of course you can. Trust me there is plenty of room, for all of us and then some." Rosalie and Bella both hugged me and it felt so nice to have friends like this, no, sisters like this."

Bella began cooking dinner for us so I took the opportunity to talk to Rosie about Edward.

"Rose has Bella mentioned meeting anyone to you." She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes she has, he must be great she has had this permanent smile plastered on her face for the last couple of days. He sounds great too. His name is Edward." I laughed when she said that.

"Alice you know something, spill it."

"I do Rose but you have to promise to keep it a surprise for Bella" She looked at me and smirked

"You got it, now spill." I told her everything and she smiled.

"Wow it like they were meant to meet, like fate. I'm with you Alice, lets do this!"

"Do what?" Bella asked when she came into the room.

"Umm do pedicures tonight and watch some movies. What do you think Bells?" Rosie answered.

"Fine. Fine but I get to pick the movie."

"You got it Bells, whatever you want." We both said it in stereo and laughed.

We watched the Never-ending Story, for like the millionth time, and did our pedicures. Bella started talking about Edward and I listened intently. She really did like him, I mean really. It was in her eyes and her smile. She was radiating happiness.

It was getting late and Bella decided to go to her room to sleep. "Night Bells, Night Bella" Bella said "Goodnight" and went to bed. When she was in her asleep. I told Rose to go to bed cause I wanted to be out early so that we could pick up Jasper early to avoid running into each other.


	7. Chapter 7

The Way Back Home17/02/2009 09:26:00

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any o the characters

Please take the time to review. This is my first Fan fic story and I would like some feedback!!

*************************************************************

Chapter 7 The 3rd Day of Bliss (Bella's POV)

I was walking with Edward though the Four Seasons. We were holding hands and laughing. He looked at me with his insanely gorgeous green eyes and kissed me. Not a good boy kiss but a naughty boy kiss.

His lips were soft against mine at first and then he became more engrossed. He licked my lower lip and his tongue pushed into my mouth searching for mine. We both pushed our bodies closer to each other. I had wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me up by holding on to my thighs. He pushed me up against a wall near the elevator. People were all around us, staring, but I didn't care. I wanted him so badly right now. I had to have him.

Irina walked up behind him whining.

"_Edward, you don't want that plain old thing, you want me don't you._"

Edward turned around and looked at her and growled.

"_Bella is the only thing I want!_"

He turned to me looked at my face; he studied my eyes then my lips.

"_Bella, I need you, I want you, NOW_!"

Like I could really turn him down. Thank you, God!!!

"_Yes, Edward, now_"

All of a sudden I heard some strange music and thought. What is that, turn it down. I fluttered my eyes and the sun was bright, too bright. Ugh, I had only been dreaming.

I grabbed my pillow and held it over my face and began kicking my legs. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to finish my dream! Then I heard the music again. It was my damn phone. I didn't even look at the caller ID, I knew who it was.

"_Damn It Alice I was having the best dream, and you, you…_"

Alice laughed "_Don't you have someone to meet today Bella?_" I looked at my alarm clock.

Crap, I was going to be late to meet Edward.

'_Now say Thank You, and I Love you Alice"_ She is such a pest, but I do love her.

"_Thank You ALICE and I do Love you!_" She laughed, "_I know, see you later babe_"

She hung up and I quickly got ready. Tank top, khaki shorts and my Grecian sandals. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran out of the door.

When I arrived at the hotel I asked a man who was standing by the elevator to ring Edwards room.

"_Edward who Ma'am. There are many Edwards staying here."_

I felt like an idiot, I never bothered to find out his last name.

"_Umm, well, funny story, I didn't find actually find out his last name, but he's a little taller than 6 ft., he has the most incredible green eyes, and bronze hair that is well perfect. Oh and ……"_

"_So I have the most incredible green eyes huh."_

I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I looked at the man behind the front desk and he was smiling.

"_I don't think I need to find him Ma'am, I think he found you_."

I turned red, bright red. Why did I make a habit out of embarrassing myself?

Then I asked without turning around "_So how much did you hear_?"

He laughed, "_All of it, I could have stopped you but I just liked hearing you say it_."

I turned around and looked at him. He looked gorgeous, even better than yesterday.

"_You know I do feel kind of silly, of all of the things that we talked about, I didn't ask your last name_."

He pulled away from me and held out his hand "_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, so pleased to make your acquaintance Ms...?_"

I laughed and took his cue. I curtsied and took his hand "_Isabella Marie Swan Kind sir" _

He kissed my hand._ "Very well then Ms. Isabella Swan, shall we proceed with today's scheduled activities_?"

I laughed and smiled "_Yes, kind sir, please let us be on our merry way_"

We both laughed as we walked out of the hotel and got into a cab.

"_So what may I ask are the plans for today Ms. Swan_?" Edward asked.

"_I was thinking about taking you to the Shedd Aquarium, and the Adler Planetarium._"

I looked for his approval and he just smiled.

"_Sounds like a great plan_." He looked at me and his face turned serious momentarily.

"Is everything okay Edward?" He smiled and looked out of the window.

"_I wish I didn't have plans for tomorrow, so that we could spend the day together." _

I remembered my graduation ceremony. He made me forget everything when he was around.

" _I know, but its okay I have something planned too, you know my graduation from College, the beginning of my grown up life, no big deal_"

He quickly turned around and smiled.

"_Wait you are graduating from UIC right._"

I looked at him suspiciously "_Yes, why?" _

"_This is great Bella, I am also going to be at the UIC graduation tomorrow to meet Jasper's girlfriend and her best friend and some other girl. Don't you see Bella, I will get to be there, I will get to see you graduate!"_

I could feel the smile spread across my face and then I screamed.

"_Edward that is great, I mean, since I met you I've wanted you to come."_

_This is a wonderful development._ Edward grabbed me and hugged me.

"_I wouldn't want to miss it for anything Bella, for anything_."

He looked into my eyes and I searched his. My mind was racing. How could I feel so strongly for a man that I just met? What are these feelings?

Suddenly his lips met mine and he kissed me. His lips were so soft and warm, and then he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him and then I just reacted. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him, and hard. There was so much passion in my kiss; I wanted it to tell him how much I wanted him. Then he kissed me back with the intensity and passion as my own.

We pulled apart and were gasping for air.

"_Aquarium_" the cab driver said and we looked at each other and broke out into laughter.

I went to pay the driver and Edward stopped me. I stepped out of the cab and Edward just stared at me.

"_What_" I asked and Edward just laughed.

"_You are full of surprises Isabella Swan_" and with that I grabbed his hand and we entered the Aquarium.

(Edward POV)

The day was spectacular. Bella was so great.

She was bending down talking to some children that were on a field trip and the children were laughing. She would be a great teacher. As I watched her interact with the children my heart just opened up.

One of the little girls was upset that she couldn't see the penguins, so Bella talked to the teacher and picked the girl up so that she could see.

She was so compassionate and loving, funny, smart, and she was beyond beautiful. She was like a breath of fresh air.

I could not wrap my head around the fact that this woman had such a hold on me. She made me feel like I was missing something before I met her. As if some invisible hole had been filled within me.

She walked back towards me and apologized.

"_Bella, don't apologize to me, that was great, you are great, a lot of people don't have patience for children, and I admire you for it. Your going to be a great teacher you know._"

Bella blushed, "_Well thanks Dr. Cullen" I appreciate that, it means a lot coming from you._"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I grabbed her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. She smelled great and I never wanted to forget this smell.

Just then my stomach grumbled.

She laughed "_Hungry are we, well then come on, only Chicago's finest for you,"_

She led me outside and sat me down on the grass by the side of the Aquarium.

"_Wait here I will be right back." _

"_Fine, just leave me abandoned here and all alone_"

She laughed and walked away. As I waited I looked at the lake. It was a beautiful sight. The lawn was covered with families and couples just having a good time. The warm wind felt good on my face.

She quickly arrived with an armload of food and drinks.

"_One Chicago Dog for you with chips and a pop_."

I looked at the hot dog, "_I don't know Bella, I don't often_…."

She laughed, "_Don't knock it till you try it Doc_"

I bit into the hot dog and chewed"

"_Well?" _

"_This is good Bella, REALLY good" _

"_Good now eat the rest so we can walk over to the Planetarium_."

I watched the wind as it whipped Bella's ponytail around. Her hair kept getting blown into her mouth as she was trying to eat and she would laugh.

She finally decided to place her hair up into a bun and she was stunning. A couple tendrils of hair fell around her face.

To say she was beautiful would be an under statement. She was simply breathtaking.

When we finished we walked to the Planetarium. We walked around and decided to see the Night Sky show. It was beautiful. But still nothing next to the beauty that was sitting next to me.

By the time we got out of the Planetarium it was dusk. I didn't want to leave her.

"_Wow, it's so late, where did the day go_?"

Just then Bella's cell phone rang. "_Hey Rose what's up? Yes I am busy, why what's wrong. Can't that wait till tomorrow? Fine, I will be home in a little while._"

She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"_It seems like my best friend and roommate cant do anything on their own. I need to head home_."

I felt bad, I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't want to scare her off either. Should I tell her how I feel?

"_To be honest, I don't want you to go, but lets look at the bright side, I get to see you walk across the stage tomorrow and then we will have nothing but time."_

She smiled and hugged me again.

"_You will come the party afterwards too right?"_ She looked at me as if she was anxious for my answer.

"Of course I will Bella"

We took a cab back to the hotel.

I kissed her again before she left. I walked slowly back to my room and opened the door. As soon as I walked in I saw Jasper and Emmett fighting on the couch.

"_Give me the remote J, I am tired of watching the damn History Channel. UFC is on and you are making me miss it with this all of this boring shit._"

I laughed and they looked up.

"_You know the rooms all have their own TV's guys._"

Emmett looked up and smiled.

"_That's right Lover boy, Thanks_. Oh and by the way I don't think that I will be needing a hook-up for Sunday, I got it covered."

He got up and ran to his room, he must have jumped on the bed because the whole floor shook.

"_So how was your day Edward?_" Jasper looked at me and was smiling.

I sighed, "_It was great, as usual, I just can't get enough of her. I hate when we have to part. The thing is I know that we are leaving on Monday, and I don't want to leave her. I mean I know she is planning on moving somewhere in the Northwest, but I don't want to be apart from her at all. You probably think I am crazy for feeling this way already, but I do, I really do._"

Jasper laughed and smiled at me.

"_Its not crazy man, I felt the same way about Alice too you know, from the moment I met her I knew." She is my sunrise and my sunset and everything in between. But have faith my man, things always have a way of working out, trust me._"

And with that he walked into his room.

I layed down on my bed and pulled out my phone. There was a text message on it.

I miss you already!!

B ;)

I sent a message back.

Tomorrow is not soon enough.

E :(

(Bella POV)

He was right tomorrow was not soon enough. The girls called me back for more shopping. They told me it would be worth it tomorrow. Whatever, I just wanted more time with Edward.

I went to bed early because I knew I had to get up early, and because I was so mad at Alice and Rosalie.

(Rose POV)

I knew Bella was mad, but we had to stick with the plan. To be honest I didn't want to end the day either.

When we met Jasper for breakfast I never thought for a second that I would meet my Mr. Right.

Emmett was Jaspers and Edward's brother, older brother, and he was wonderful.

He lived in Seattle with his brothers and owned his own construction company. He was big, very big and I when I had accidentally run into him, it was like hitting a brick wall.

"_Sorry Ma'am, I tried to move but you were coming so quickly I didn't have time. Are you all right? _

"_Well you better…"_I was going to say he'd better be sorry but when I looked up to look at the idiot that had bumped into me and I was frozen and completely lost for words.

He had dark curly hair and the prettiest blue eyes and then he smiled at me and had the cutest dimples. He was gorgeous, like a god."

He laughed, _"I better what? I would like to apologize, but honestly If I had moved than I wouldn't have bumped into the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." _

Oh no! he is smooth too.

"I stood up and smoothed out my skirt.

"_Well apology accepted and if you don't mind I need to get to my table."_

I walked to the table where Alice was sitting and got into the booth. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"_Are you okay Rosalie, you have this silly grin on your face and.."_

"_Alice, here you are."_

Alice turned quickly and smiled. "_Jasper!"_ She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"_I'm so happy to see you_" She started kissing him and didn't stop until someone cleared his throat behind him.

"_Sorry Em, Alice this is my brother Emmett_."

"_Well, its about time little lady_" He did a pretty good John Wayne impression

Then he walked from behind the wall and my jaw dropped. It was the wall that I had bumped into. Emmett hugged Alice and he winked at me.

"_So, Alice who is your beautiful friend._" Alice then smiled and answered.

"_Emmett this is Rosalie._" He smiled and sat next to me.

"_So nice to run into you again Rosalie_."

He moved right next to me in the booth. What could I say, for the first time in a long time, I had butterflies in my stomach. For the first time in my life I was lost for words.

Emmett and I talked about everything. We found out we had a lot in common. Cars, Video Games, Music, TV Shows, Music, you name we like most of the same things.

"_I got it!"_ Emmett suddenly yelled.

"_You've got what?"_ I was very confused.

"_I knew I saw you somewhere before. You did one of those Mom I don't feel so fresh commercials!_"

Of all of the things that I had done, he had to remember that one.

"_Yep, that's me. Thanks for the reminder of some the work I would like to forget."_

He laughed. "_Are you kidding you were hot in that commercial. Every time I saw it I would stop what I was doing and just stare at the television_."

Jasper laughed. "_I can vouch for that. He drove us crazy_!"

Then we all laughed.

"_Wow Rosalie, you are my dream come true_."

Then I blushed. Yes mark it down in history. Rosalie Hale blushed.

Emmett put his arm around my shoulders.

"_I am so glad I met you today Rosalie."_

We spent the rest of the day setting up for Bella's party and making all of the arrangements. I knew that Charlie and Renee were both due in on early flights so we needed to head home early.

Emmett was pretty disappointed about having to leave and so was I.

As Jasper and Alice were saying their goodbyes, i.e. sucking face, Emmett looked at me and laughed. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"_When in Rome_" he swooped me up into his arms and I pretended to fight him off.

Then he looked me in the eye and said. "_I have been wanting to do this all day." _

He softly grazed his lips across mine and I shuddered. He looked at me, I guess for signs of disgust, but I just smiled and kissed him back.

His eyes glazed over and he put me down and smiled. No, not just smiled it started off as a smirk and slowly spread from cheek to cheek to form a huge sheepish grin.

I giggled and Jasper grabbed him by his arm to lead him back to the car.

"_Come on Romeo, we've got to go now_"

He looked at me and said, "_A Rose by any other name would not smell so sweet"_

Then I laughed and Alice came over to me and elbowed me in the rib.

"Looks like all of the Cullen boys have all of us wrapped around their little fingers" I looked at her and laughed

" I don't know about little, did you see Emmett's hands, and you know what they say" Alice laughed " Ha Ha T.M.I. Rosalie, T.M.I."

Being with Emmett all day was quite a different experience for me. He wasn't scared off by my career or my looks like most men were. He just accepted me for me, and that was all very new to me but I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Way Back Home21/02/2009 01:04:00

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the Characters. (Even though I wouldn't mind owning Edward!!)

I would like to say thanks to those of you that reviewed. It meant a lot to me and I really appreciate all of your input.

Please Review!!!!

*************************************************************

Chapter 8 Meeting for the first time. Again. (Bella's POV)

I dreamt of Edward again and lets just say that I had to take an immediate shower and change as soon as I woke up. I turned on the water and let the hot water run on my head. It was so refreshing.

I kept having quick flashbacks from my dream. Edward's eyes staring at me while his hands massaged my breasts, his grunts while I licked his…….ugh I had to stop thinking about it.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I threw on some sweats and headed downstairs. I smelled the coffee right away. I got downstairs and turned the corner into the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice were already in the kitchen talking. They both looked up at me and smiled.

"Well Good Morning Sunshine." Rosalie stood up and hugged me.

I took a sip of coffee and Alice started rambling.

"Charlie called and said that his flight landed early this morning and he wants to meet for breakfast once Renee arrives. She should be landing any minute. Oh and by the way, I think Charlie brought Jake."

I felt the anger begin to surface. What the hell is he thinking, I told him to butt out and to mind his own business. Why does he always do this?

Jake had been my friend since we were small. We spend a lot of time with Jake and his Dad Billy on the reservation in LaPush growing up. Jake and I did everything together. He helped teach me how to drive, how to cliff dive, and even how to work on my old rusty red truck that Charlie bought me for my seventeenth birthday. Jake was my friend.

The problem was that as we grew up, Jake grew more attached to me, but not in a brotherly way. He started acting funny, and even tried to kiss me. I immediately told him that I only saw him as a friend, maybe even as a brother, but he would not take no for an answer.

When I left for college I told Jake that he needed to find a girlfriend. He told me that he would try, but that whoever they were had some really big shoes to fill.

Charlie was no help. He always tried to set up time where Jake and I could be alone together. I tried to explain to Charlie that Jake was only my friend but he didn't seem to take the hint.

Don't get me wrong. I don't mind Jake coming in to see me graduate, he is my friend after all its just that I don't want to give him any ideas now that I am about to move back home.

Alice saw me pondering and sighed. She always knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Bella. Jake has a girlfriend. He met her last year when her family moved to the reservation and they have been inseparable."

"Really, why didn't he tell me? Not that I am upset, but why did he keep that from me?"

"Who knows why that mongrel does anything he does Bella. He has always been strange to me."

I laughed, "Whatever Alice."

Then the phone rang. I answered it and heard a loud intercom blaring flight departures.

"Hey Mom."

"Bella Honey we just landed and are about to catch a cab to the house. I am so excited honey. I can's wait to see you graduate."

I was so glad to hear my Mom's voice. Since she had moved to Florida with Phil I was only able to see her a couple of times per year. I loved my mother. She was so carefree and she always followed her motto of living her life to the fullest.

"Mom just meet us at Manny's Café on Jefferson. Dad and Jake are going to meet us there for breakfast and then we are heading to UIC for the ceremony."

She sighed. "I think Phil knows where that is, we'll meet you there. Love you Bella."

"I love you too Mom"

I hung up the phone and looked at my 2 best friends. I knew what was coming. Both Rose and Alice took it upon themselves to be my personal beauticians. Now that both of them were her together I was in for a quite an experience.

I started to walk away and as soon as I got to the bottom step I heard them right behind me.

"Oh no you don't Bella. You know the routine. Go straight to Rose's bathroom, NOW!"

I stuck my tongue out at them both and ran for it. I made it to my room but was not quick enough. Rose caught me and we both landed on my bed. Alice was right behind her. She landed right on top of us and we all started laughing.

"Okay I give. Now let me up!"

The girls got up and Alice went into my closet to get my new outfit ready. Rose went into her bathroom to get the curling iron and makeup ready.

Then I heard a familiar jingle from my phone. It meant I had received a text message.

Bella,

You are such amazing woman I just wanted to know that even though we just met, I am so very proud of you today. Just to be able to see you walk across the stage and see you graduate will be an honor.

I am counting the minutes until I see you again.

Miss U!

E :)

As I read the text my heart soared. Alice saw my face and grabbed my phone. She smiled and looked at me.

"Wow Bella, this guy seems to be pretty great."

"Alice, I can even begin to explain Edward. He is just so perfect. To be honest I consistently worry when I am going to wake up and realize that he was just a dream."

She sat next to me on the bed and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled my chin up to look at her and she smiled.

"Bella, you are a beautiful woman. Your smart, and funny, and you are one of the very best people that I know. You have always been under some impression that you don't deserve someone that appreciates you, but you do Bella. You deserve the moon, the stars and more. I know you Bella, and I know that you are so very insecure about yourself. I want you to see yourself for who you really are. I want you to find someone that makes you feel the way I see you Bella."

I hugged her tight. I loved Alice ever since we were little when she first moved to Forks I knew she was going to be my best friend. We had been through so many things together. She was the sole reason I was able to cope with Charlie and Renee's divorce. We may not have been sisters by blood, but she was the best sister anyone could ask for.

"Well let's you beautified Bella"

"Wait I need to text Edward back"

Edward

I am so glad that you will be there. I will be the girl in the blue stilettos trying not to break my neck.

I can't wait to see you either.

B

After about an hour of torture I walked into my room and looked into my full-length mirror.

I looked beautiful.

The blue skirt and cashmere sweater complemented my pale skin. Rose had somehow managed to get half of my hair up with long tendrils hanging down and the rest fell down my back in long curls.

Alice walked in a saw me admiring myself.

"Now you see yourself how I see you Bella"

I walked up to her and hugged her again. "Thanks Alice, I love you so much."

Rose walked into room and did a quick spin. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that had spaghetti straps. Her long blonde curls had been pulled up on top of her head.

"What do you guys think?" She asked.

"Wow, Rosie, you look great."

"Well lets get going then."

We got into Rosalie's brand new BMW X5 and were on our way. On the way I remembered that Jasper was coming.

"Hey Alice, when are we going to meet up with Jasper?"

Alice looked at Rosalie and looked worried for a moment.

"Oh. Um..He going to meet us before the ceremony at the school with his brothers."

Since I had been spending so much time with Edward I had forgotten about Jasper's brothers. I was hoping that both Alice and Rose didn't think I was ignoring them.

"Alice, I am sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you the last couple of days. I was so wrapped up in spending time with Edward I know I wasn't a gracious host."

She looked at me and laughed. "I think you're a better hostess than you think."

What was that supposed to mean.

"Actually Bella, I think that you may really like one of Jasper's brothers, he is really good looking and he.."

"Don't you dare Alice." Every time you try to set me up before it never worked out. I know you love Jasper but that doesn't mean that I am going to fall madly in love with one of his brothers and that we can become one big happy family. I have Edward now, and hopefully that pans out to be more than just a friendship. So Alice whatever ideas you have in that little pixie head of yours, well you can just forget it!"

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. I knew that she meant well. I felt bad immediately.

"I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings Alice, I just think that I need to find someone on my own."

Why do I always cave in to this woman? No matter what Alice always got her way and I knew that I would have to meet Jasper's brothers anyway.

She smiled and looked at me.

"All right Bella, I understand"

Wait a minute; Alice didn't put up a fight. Something must be wrong with the cosmos.

We pulled up to the restaurant. When I tried to step out of the car I tripped and waited for the sidewalk to catch me. Instead someone grabbed me and before I knew it I was upright. I opened my eyes and saw him.

Jake had caught me and was laughing.

"Geez Bells, some things never change."

"Jake" I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Its so great to see you Jake. Oh and thanks for helping me."

He laughed again. As he was laughing I looked him over and saw that he had grown about a foot taller. His black hair that had been cut so short had grown long and hung down below his shoulders. Jake was so handsome. Many girls had tried to get to Jake but he never seemed to find anyone that suited him. Oh yeah, till now.

"So who is this girl that you have been dating that you have failed to mention?"

Jake looked up in the air and started stuttering.

"Oh yeah about that, well I kind of married her last month."

Jacob Black, how the hell did you meet a woman, date her for a year and marry her without even mentioning her to me?"

He looked nervous and was looking to Alice and Rosalie for help. They both just stuck their hands up muttering something along the lines of.. Don't look at me.. and walked into the restaurant.

"Bells, I wanted to tell you, but you were moving on with your life and I thought that you didn't want to be a part of my life anymore."

I was furious.

"Just because I didn't want to be your girlfriend Jacob Black did not take away the fact that you were my best friend. After all of those years, we were like brother and sister, and you didn't even think of picking up the phone and letting me know any of this."

Charlie had walked out of the restaurant and saw us arguing.

"Bella, don't be mad at Jake. I told him not to tell you. I didn't want you to run home and miss out on school. It was during your finals. I know how important this is to you and I didn't want to do anything to hold you back."

"Dad, Jake is my best friend and now I have missed out on one of the most important days of his life."

Jake hugged me and apologized again and again. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I really missed you Bells, and by the way you look beautiful."

I laughed. "Don't try and change the subject Jake. I am still mad at you, but I am glad that you're here."

I hugged him again and he led me into the restaurant.

My whole family was there. Charlie was with his new wife Sue, Renee was there with Phil, Alice, Rosalie, and Jake. I was happy to see all of them together, but a small part of myself felt like something was missing.

(Edward POV)

We were about to leave the hotel room when the phone rang.

Emmett was the first to answer.

"Emmett's House of Love, what pleasure can I bring you today."

His face suddenly got serious and he began apologizing.

"Mom I am so sorry, I was just kidding. I didn't know it was you, really. Oh God."

He stopped apologizing and started smiling.

"Really, okay great see you in a few"

He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Mom and Dad are downstairs, they just arrived. Apparently Jasper invited them to come down while we were here. Apparently Jasper has some big news he failed to mention to us."

Jasper walked out of his room and looked up from the cufflink he was trying to put on his sleeve.

"Why are you both looking at me like that? Who was that on the phone?

"I don't know J, why don't you tell us why Mom and Dad are here and waiting downstairs?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?" He started rubbing the back of his neck, which let me know he was nervous.

I looked at him and suddenly I knew.

"Your goings to ask Alice to marry you aren't you?"

He looked at me surprised. "How did you know Edward?"

I laughed. "Actually I didn't but it's the only reason that makes sense"

"Well I actually plan on asking her on Sunday. I have a whole special night planned and I wanted you guys and Mom and Dad to be there."

I had to admit that I wasn't surprised at all. I knew that Jasper was in love with Alice since the first day they met. At first I was envious, but I could see that same sparkle in him my parents had in their eyes everyday. It was just a matter of time.

"Well the lets get this show on the road so we can all officially meet the newest member of our family."

I laughed to myself. However a part of me felt like there was something that I was missing in my life. I couldn't put my finger on it.

(Bella POV)

We had finally finished breakfast and were on our way to the school for the ceremony. On the way I told Jake about Edward. He didn't seem too happy and tried to tell me that no one was good enough for me. I punched him in his arm and told him in so few words that he was not my father.

When we finally pulled up in front of the school we realized that we were late. Rose and I had to run to the back of the hall to get our gowns and line up to enter. So much for trying to find Edward.

I decided to send him a quick text to see if he had arrived.

Edward

We were running late, but I finally made it.

R U Here?

B

I got a text back immediately.

Bella,

Thank God. I was worried. I was looking through all of these people and became worried when I couldn't find you. After the ceremony I will meet you by the front of the hall.

Looking forward to seeing you graduate!

E

I sighed with relief and told Rose what Edward said. She smiled and sent a text to someone. All of a sudden her phone rang. She was speaking so low that I couldn't hear what she was saying. She turned to me and looked sad.

"What's wrong Rosie, who was that?

Tears started forming in her eyes and I hugged her.

"My Dad wasn't able to make it Bells, he said that the case he was working on turned for the worse and he cant leave. Why does he always do this Bell? Its my college graduation."

I held her close and looked her in the eye.

"Rosalie listen to me, you know that your Dad loves you and he would be here if he could. I know it hurts and I just want you to know that just because your Dad isn't here doesn't mean that your not surrounded by family. We are all here for you. We are your family and we will always be there for you. No matter what you will always have me Rosalie"

I pulled her into a hard hug and she pulled away and smiled.

"I am so proud of you Rose."

"And I am so proud of you Bella."

She pulled a tissue and her mirror out of her purse and checked her makeup. She still looked great, of course.

We all filed into the large hall alphabetically and were seated. I was so excited that I didn't even hear most of the speakers. They began calling names and when I heard Rosalie's name I stood and cheered. I heard a very large group hollering her name in the back and she waved.

I saw a tear fall down her cheek and she looked at me and smiled.

I yelled "Way to go Rosie!"

After what seemed like a million people later, they had my row stand up and head over to line up by the stage. I looked at the stairs to the stage and prayed to God to not let me fall and bust my behind.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I began my ascent up the stairs. When I made it to the top I saw Dr. White and he smiled. Then I heard the large group in the back start yelling. I looked to see if I could see them but there were so many people that at first I couldn't see anything. Then I saw a huge sign that said. Congratulations Bella. I smiled. Dr. White cleared his throat. He handed me my degree in a big blue binder.

"Congratulations Bella, I just want you to know that you were one of my best students and I know that you are going to do very well in whatever you choose."

He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Dr. White I really appreciate it."

Then I walked off of the stage and went back to my seat. I felt so happy. I felt so overwhelmed. I did it. I made it. I graduated. I felt so….proud. The best part was that all of my family is here with me. Edward is here, somewhere. Suddenly I felt complete.

The ceremony was done and all of the graduates threw their caps into the air. It was a beautiful. A sea of gold graduation caps flew through the air.

I made my way to the front of the hall to find my family and to find Edward.

All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and I turned. It was Alice. She embraced me into a quick hug and whispered her congratulations into my ear.

"Bella come with me I think there is someone you should meet."

"Alice, wait I just need to…" She glared at me and pulled me anyway.

I saw my family and I saw Jasper. Charlie and Renee enveloped me in a huge hug. "We love you Bella, and we are so proud."

Then Jake hugged me. "At least you didn't trip on the stage Bells." I smacked him on his arm. "Just kidding, you did great kid."

Then Rosie pulled me to the side and hugged me.

"I love you Bells. You are my sister and you helped me get through all of this. Thanks so much."

"I love you too Rosie, and Congratulations to you too."

Then Alice was right next to Rose and they were dragging me away.

I saw Jasper again. He was standing next to a really big guy and a beautiful couple. Jasper grabbed me and hugged me hard.

"Congratulations Bella"

"Thanks Jasper"

He turned and introduced me to the couple.

"Bella these are my parent Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Wait what did he say their last name was.

Carlisle looked like he was no older than his early 40's. He was beautiful. Most models would be jealous. He took my hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you on such a joyous occasion Bella. Congratulations."

Before I could thank him the woman next to him had enveloped me into her arms.

"Oh Bella I'm Esme, I am so happy for you. Congratulations dear." She was also beautiful. She has long wavy light brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. I could only hope to look that good when I get older.

"Thank you both so much, I didn't know you were coming so this is a wonderful surprise."

Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me up into the air. I turned my head to see who it was and realized it was the large man that had been standing next to Jasper.'

"I am Emmett, Jaspers older and more attractive brother. Congratulations Bella." I laughed and he put me back down. When he put me down he looked at me, whistled and I blushed.

Carlisle gave him a look and Emmett laughed.

"Aww come on Dad she looks great it's a compliment"

I began looking through the crowd for Edward. Esme saw me looking and smiled.

"Looking for someone dear?"

I blushed. I didn't want to seem rude but I wanted to find Edward.

"Well a friend was supposed to meet me here, and I haven't seen him yet."

Then Jasper said "Hey Bella hold on a second, before you go I want you to meet my other brother. He went to the restroom, he will be right back."

"Oh, well okay Jazz, but I really need to find my friend, he is waiting and I prom…"

Jasper turned when he heard someone talking behind him. He smiled. I saw Alice.

"Here he is now. Bella I want you to meet my other brother" As he said that he moved to his left and a man walked up with his head down talking under his breath. I knew who it was immediately.

"Edward I would like you to meet Alice' best friend, Isabella Swan"

His head looked up so fast I could have sworn he got whiplash. He looked at me surprised. "

"Wait, you mean that Bella is…I mean you knew, the whole time?

Jasper just laughed and shook his head

Then a smile crawled across Edward's face.

I smiled too. Then I asked. "Edward, YOU.. are Jaspers brother?"

He didn't respond. He walked up to me, enveloped me into his arms. He stared into my eyes. He spun me around and when he placed me back down he pulled back, looked at me again and embraced me once more.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Congratulations. I'm so glad it was you." Then he placed his soft lips onto mine and kissed me. Right there in front of my whole family and his, he kissed me. And you know what, I didn't even care who was there because I was with Edward.

I know it's a long chapter, but I had to let them find out they were connected.

Till next chapter!!!

Be Safe!!

BeSafe1223


	9. Chapter 9

The Way Back Home 24/02/2009 19:03:00

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

I would like to take a moment to thank all of those that have reviewed it means so much to me. You are all my own Alice's!!!

This Chapter is a little on the serious side. I really want you to get to know the characters that play important roles in the story.

*************************************************************

Chapter 9 SURPRISE! (Edward POV)

"Wait, you mean that Bella is…I mean you knew, the whole time?

Jasper laughed at me and was shaking his head up and down. I was about to get upset but when I looked up at Bella I just melted.

Her gold gown was open and I saw that she was wearing a beautiful blue skirt and a light blue cashmere sweater. The outfit fit her like a glove and it showed off all of her perfect curves. Her legs were, ugh, to die for and they looked so good in the blue stilettos she was wearing. But then I looked up, into her eyes and I was lost. My mind was consumed of thoughts of her.

I don't know what came over me but I just had to hold her. I embraced her and spun her around. I put her down and she was laughing.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Congratulations. I'm so glad it was you."

Her cheeks had become flush again and she was just so beautiful. So I did it, in front of everyone. I kissed her. Her lips were so soft, warm and inviting. It felt like we were the only two people in the room, well in the world for that matter. It all felt so right.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were beginning to tear up. I could see that she was not sad. Her eyes were happy, and that made me happy.

All of a sudden someone smacked me hard on my back and brought me back into reality. It was Emmett.

"Hey man, while I don't mind the show, I think that Bells Dad over there might not be too happy."

Crap, of all the people in the world I didn't want to mess that up. I looked up and saw Bella's parents looking at me. I could see Charlie was mad, but Bella's Mom Renee had a big smile on her face.

I began apologizing immediately. "Sir, Ma'am I do apologize. I should have introduced myself properly. "I am Edward Cullen, and this is my family."

Charlie looked me dead in the eye and shook my hand. "Edward huh, and how do you know my daughter?"

Bella's mother stepped in front of him just then and hugged me. "Don't mind him Edward, I am Renee, and I am so very glad to meet you!" She didn't stop smiling. I saw her glance at Bella and wink.

I introduced Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett. Bella then introduced her family and friends to my parents. As they all made their own introductions Bella took me by my hand introduced me to Jake, her best friend. He looked me up and down and reluctantly shook my hand. I could tell he didn't like me immediately.

As we walked away Bella looked at me.

"Don't worry about Jake Edward, he is just over protective, like my Dad. He IS married, and obviously not to me."

I stopped and turned to her. "Bella, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, and I didn't mean to.." Bella placed her finger over my lips.

"Edward, I am so glad that you are here, and please don't apologize for kissing me, I rather enjoyed it. Besides, I was about to kiss you too!"

I laughed at that. The nervousness that was stirring in my stomach disappeared completely. "Well I guess that makes me feel better. Since we are partners in crime."

She smiled I stroked her cheek. "Come on Mr. Cullen. I think the natives are getting restless." And with that we walked back to our families.

(Renee POV)

My jawbone had to have been dislocated from my skull as I watched the handsome young man kiss my Bella. In the seconds before it happened I saw the flash of emotions in both of their eyes, and I was happy. I had never seen Bella react to anyone, no anything, in this way. I looked over at his parents and his mother's face was priceless. After the shock wore off, her smile was a big as mine. She must have felt me staring and when she looked at me, we both smiled even more.

I could not even to begin to explain the height of my happiness. Bella had always been so serious about her life. She never took the time to really live. I had hoped that her coming to Chicago to go to school would open her up to the world, and I was thrilled to see that she willing to let it happen.

I saw the anger in Charlie's face, and heard it in his voice when the young man introduced himself. Oh no, I am not going to let him ruin this for Bella.

"Don't mind him Edward, I am Renee, and I am so very glad to meet you!" I embraced him in a hug, hoping it would convey my approval. I looked at Bella and gave her a wink. Her cheeks flushed red and she smiled at me. I internally sighed at the sight and could not help but feel relief, Ah, there's my baby. Her beauty was radiating.

I saw her take Edward's hand and walk towards Jacob.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. As soon as I turned, Edward's mother embraced me.

"I am Esme, and I am so glad to meet you." I laughed. "Same here, I am Renee and this is my husband Phil." I turned to Phil but he was conversing with Charlie, and he had the same look of concern on his face. They were discussing what had just occurred.

"Men." We both laughed. "So did you know anything about this?" I asked.

"She shook her head. "No, not a clue. But I can tell you one thing. The look in their eyes when they saw each other was priceless."

"I agree. It was breathtaking." We both sighed and looked at each other and laughed again. I knew in that instant, that I was going to be very good friends with Esme Cullen.

(Charlie POV)

"What the Fu…" Who the hell does this guy think he is throwing himself at my daughter like that? Any why in the hell is she kissing him back?

Sue was rubbing circles in my back trying to calm me down. I saw that Phil had a similar look on his face; it was probably the only time that he and I actually agreed on something.

I felt Sue's warm breath in my ear as she spoke to me. "She's a woman now Charlie, and you know that Bella doesn't make rash decisions, if she is like this with him, then she has put a lot of thought into this. You know Bella Charlie, and she is just like you. Look at how long it took me to get to you!

I turned and embraced Sue. She was right, she was always right. I am so glad that I finally came around and realized that what I thought I was missing was right in front of me the whole time. He dark brown eyes looked at me adoringly and I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

Before I finally opened my eyes and found Sue, I had been living in my own personal prison. When Renee left I thought that my life was over. My life was my work. I was the Sheriff in Forks and I loved it.

It wasn't until Bella came to live with me when she was 17, when her Mom decided to leave Washington and move to Phoenix, that I started to open up to the world around me. Bella made me feel alive again. She helped me feel love again. It was actually Bella that had encouraged me to talk to Sue to begin with.

Sure I spent a lot of time with Jacobs's dad Billy Black, heck he was my best friend. We would watch basketball most nights during the season, fish almost every weekend, and even watch football in the fall. The problem was that even when I went to the Quileute Reservation to visit Billy I was always surrounded by men. No available woman was in sight.

I had never even taken a second glance at Sue. She was Harry's Clearwater's Wife. I was there that day, on the Reservation, when Harry had passed 3 years earlier. He had died of a heart attack. Harry was one of the elders of the tribe along side Billy who was by bloodline, Chief. Sue was devastated.

Since Bella and Jacob had become friends, she would often accompany me to La Push and spend time with Sue. Bella was the one that would invite Sue over to Billy's hang out and to help her cook. I mean come on, with Billy, Jacob, his friends Quil, Embry and Sam, Me, and her daughter Leah. It was quite a lot of mouths to feed.

It was hard not to steal glances at Sue. She was breathtaking. She was about 5'7" and was a petite woman. She had long black hair that shined like silk. Her dark brown eyes would mesmerize me whenever they met mine. And I was happy to be under their spell.

One night, as we were sitting around the fire outside, Billy began to tell stories of the Quileute legends. Sue had taken a seat next to me and was listening to Billy. I saw her shiver and offered her my blanket. She must have seen that I was trying to be a macho man, because honestly as soon as I had opened my blanket I had started to shiver and she laughed.

We had decided to share the blanket to make sure that we both stayed warm. When she sat next to me I was able to smell her. She smelled of sandalwood. It was natural, and it was beautiful. As Billy continued I felt Sue lean against my side and rest her head on my shoulder.

When I looked down at her I realized that she had fallen asleep. As I watched her sleeping face she looked so peaceful, and she was stunning.

Billy had stopped talking and I hadn't even noticed. Everyone that had been sitting around the fire had left except for Billy, Jacob and Bella. All of them were looking at Sue and I and they were smiling.

It was Billy who had spoken first. "I don't think that I have seen Sue look that peaceful since Harry passed Charlie." I immediately felt guilty. Billy must have seen my face and he sighed. "Charlie I see how you look at her and how she looks at you. You both deserve happiness."

"But what about Harry, Billy. She was his wife, I just couldn't."

Billy looked at me sternly. "Charlie, do you think that Harry would have wanted Sue to spend the rest of her life mourning and unhappy. Well? The answer is no. On his deathbed Harry made me promise him to make sure that Sue moved on, to make sure that she led a full and happy life."

I was torn. Half of me knew that I loved this woman, but the other half did not want to disrespect the fact that her husband had died.

I carried Sue back to her home and layed her down on her bed. She hadn't moved at all until I placed her down on the bed and attempted to walk away. "Charlie, please don't leave, please, I need you to stay."

From that moment on we were inseparable. I finally asked her to marry me a year later. If you asked me to tell you how I felt about Sue, I could sum it up in 2 words. Unconditional Love.

(Bella POV)

I glanced at both of the families and was content to see that they had all been getting along.

Edward squeezed my hand and smiled. He was obviously pleased as well.

"Edward, do you realize that we could have actually met earlier than now. I mean Alice has been with Jasper for 2 years now."

He looked up into the air and started tapping his index finger on his chin. "Yes, I guess, but…" I gasped and I playfully smacked him on his forearm "Edward Cullen, I wish I HAD met you 2 years ago." I looked down suddenly embarrassed that I had just expressed my true feelings without thinking.

I heard him sigh and as he embraced me he rested his chin on my head. "Bella, I would have given anything to have been able to meet you sooner. To be honest I don't know how I lived without you."

I pulled my head up to look at him and saw that his eyes had glazed over. They were brimming with emotion. I saw in his eyes the feeling that I had in my heart and I was relieved.

All of a sudden Emmett came bounding over and embraced us both into a very tight hug. "I don't know about you guys but I know that I am hungry."

Carlisle spoke up then. "How about the Bistro 110, its not too far and they should be able to accommodate all of us. Plus the seafood is great.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we piled into the 4 cars we had brought. Edward, Jasper Alice and I rode in Jasper's rental. Rose and Emmett were in her SUV. Phil, Charlie Sue, Renee, and Jacob were in their rental, and Carlisle and Esme were in their car.

We arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later. As we walked in I was surprised to find that the entire restaurant was empty and that we were the only guests. I turned to look at Edward and he just smiled.

"Carlisle never ceases to amaze me," he whispered.

I looked at Carlisle and he smiled. We were all seated around a large round table and the waiter began serving champagne. Of course Esme seated me next to Edward and she winked at me from across the table.

Carlisle stood and cleared his throat. He glanced over at Emmett and cleared his throat again. I turned to see what Emmett could have been possibly doing and I saw that he had been kissing Rosalie. My jaw dropped and I started laughing. When Emmett looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him and he grinned.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I mean look at her. She is my own personal goddess, I just couldn't resist," Rosalie playfully looked at him and smiled proudly at his confession.

Carlisle threw his head back and laughed. "I would like to take a moment before we begin this meal. I know that I have just met Rosalie and Bella, but you have both obviously captured my son's hearts, and I know that this is not an easy feat. You have both accomplished a great goal today and I must say that I am so very proud of the both of you. Congratulations and only the best wishes as you move forward."

The entire table raised their glasses and yelled "Congratulations!" I blushed from the embarrassment. Then Charlie stood up. He looked at me and smiled.

"Bella. From they day you were born I knew that you were special. You are and have always been your own unique person. You have always been determined, focused, and dedicated to your goals. You have accomplished so much more that any Father can ever dream of for his daughter. You are beautiful, a little clumsy at times, but you still look beautiful even when falling." Of course everyone laughs at that. "I know that you will succeed, I have never had any doubts about that. I feel so much pride today seeing what you have accomplished. When I saw you today, I didn't see my beautiful baby girl anymore, I saw the wonderfully amazing woman that you have become. I love you baby, and Congratulations"

By now tears have started forming in my Father's eyes and mine. I push myself back from the table and run to him. I wrapped my arms around him and wept.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you"

He pulls my face towards his and looks at me. "Bella, honey, I am so proud of you." He lightly kisses me on my forehead and sighs. "You really aren't my little girl anymore honey." I think that he said this more for his own realization than my own.

When I went to sit back down, Edward took my hand and squeezed it lightly. He looked at me and wiped the tear that was falling down my cheek. I gasped at his action. I have never felt the level of affection I had for Edward before now. And I didn't want to lose it.

The food we had ordered was spectacular. I had ordered the Escargot, and it was delicious.

Emmett of course provided the humor of the afternoon. It all started when he tied a plastic bib around his neck that had a picture of a large red lobster on the front. Esme took many pictures of that. Emmett was oblivious to the fact that everyone was laughing at him while we watched him eat his crab legs. Watching him eat was like watching a child.

The only person that wasn't amused by Emmett was Rose. She was so enamored by him that she was oblivious to his childish antics.

When lunch was over Alice stood on her chair and loudly announced "It time to Paaaaarrrrrrrttttttyyyyyy! Of course everyone at this table is invited to attend, so please follow the conga line to Rose and Bella's"

With that she jumped off her chair and she began rolling her arms around each other and flicking them to the left and right. She began shaking her hips to her own beat. Jasper looked at her, smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and moved along with her beat. Everyone joined in while we made our way around the restaurant. The waiter and waitresses were laughing and joined in. All of a sudden I heard some conga music playing through the speakers and all the rest of the restaurant employees joined in as well.

Edward had his hands on my waist and I loved it. Just the feel of the contact made me want more. I turned around to look at him and he had his head back and he was laughing. He was truly enjoying himself. I loved to see him that happy.

As the song ended we all laughed and began making our way outside to the cars.

Before getting into the car with Rose and Alice, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. He placed his cheek on mine and whispered into my ear. "Isabella Swan, you take my breath away" He moved his lips across my jaw line and kissed my chin. He pulled away looked at me and smiled before getting into the car with Emmett and Jasper.

I was frozen in place in my own little dreamland and didn't move until Rosalie yelled into my ear. "Get in the car Bella, so you can change your panties, I know you need to!!"

I turned and got into the back seat and closed the door.

We all sighed loudly simultaneously and looked at each other. Yep, we were all in love.

Alice was the only one that spoke. "Girls lets get home and get ready, we have to blow the socks off the boys when they see us tonight."

And with that Rosalie started the car and drove like a madwoman towards the townhouse.

*************************************************************

Preview Chapter 10

Edward pushed me up against the wall and pushed his body into mine. He crushed his lips into mine as his tongue pushed its way into my mouth.

He began to run his hands up and down from my abdomen to my hips and I shuddered.

He looked into my eyes and grunted before his lips lunged to my neck and he kissed and licked from my neck to my collarbone.

"Edward, I want you, now"


	10. Chapter 10

The Way Back Home26/02/2009 19:50:00

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its Characters.

Hello Everyone. This Chapter is a little long, but a lot has to be said and done to close some loops. I hope you enjoy, and as usual, Please Review!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO BeSafe1223 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 10: A Night to Remember (Edward POV)

We arrived at the hotel 15 minutes later. As we walked inside my Mother lightly pulled my arm and ushered me to the seating area that was on the side of the check in counter.

I held my Mother's hand until she was seated and took my place in the chair that was on her right.

"Edward, I think that we need to talk." I knew what she was wanted to discuss immediately. It was Bella.

"Mom, please don't worry about Bella, I know that we have just met, but I feel like she is going to be a permanent fixture in my life. Well I hope that she wants to, that is. I know that you are going to tell me that long distance relationships are hard, and I agree, however, I think that we can get through it. I will visit her whenever I can, and she will visit me. We will make it work Mom. So I don't want you worrying if I am emotionally okay, because as long I have Bella, I know I will be."

She looked at me and laughed. "Edward, my beautiful, silly son. I knew that you liked her. It was pretty obvious to everyone how you feel. And I don't question that you will be able to make the relationship work. I am so happy to see how you are with Bella. And I have to say it is a HUGE improvement from that Tanya girl you were seeing.

I rolled my eyes at that. I don't think that any of my family will ever let me forget that mistake.

She saw my reaction and laughed. "The reason that I wanted to talk to you was to let you know that I had a good talk with Renee, Bella's mother and she informed me that Bella plans on moving to wherever she can find her first teaching job. She was hoping to find something in the Northwest, but is apparently having some difficulty in finding a teaching position which is causing her much dismay."

I threw my head back and blew out all of the air in my lungs. I picked my head up and looked at my Mother as she continued.

"Renee says that there are numerous positions for her in Florida and if nothing else comes up, Bella may have to consider moving down there."

I felt drained of all my happiness. I knew that we would not be close, but the thought of Bella across the entire nation hurt. I felt as though something had just sucked the life out of my body.

I looked at my mother and she sighed and smiled. "Oh Edward, I knew you cared about her, but it seems to me that I underestimated your feelings. Your in love with her aren't you?"

Was I in love with her? I knew I cared about her, and until this moment, when I thought of being apart from her, I hadn't realized it. I thought of her smile, her laugh, her long beautiful hair, the blush in her cheek and her eyes. Those eyes that looked into my own, into my very soul. I shook my head, and laughed to myself. No, it's way too early, isn't it?

"Edward, listen. I know you don't like when I interfere with your relationships, but, I made some calls to a couple of my clients. One of them is Sandy Banks, and she just so happens to have a seat on the Board of Education in Seattle and she says that if we can have Bella contact her she would be able to find her a position. Now, it wouldn't be her dream job initially but…"

That was all I needed to hear. I leapt up from my chair and lifted my mother off of her chair and into a strong embrace. "I Love you Mom"

She laughed and looked into my eyes. "Oh honey, I would do anything for my boys to make them happy. Now go and get ready for your party."

I put her down and started to walk away and realized what she had just said. "Wait, your not coming?"

She smiled. "No, there are some things that a Mother should never see her sons do, and I have a feeling some of that may happen tonight. Your father and I are going to dinner with Bella's parents. Now don't do anything too crazy, I don't want to be called at 2am asking to be bailed out of jail, got it?"

"Yeah okay Mom, like that's ever happe…Oh wait, Emmett, never mind, I got it."

I ran to the elevator and straight to my room. I threw open the door and Emmett shrieked like a girl. I looked at him and laughed.

"Did you just scream like a girl Em?" He pumped up his chest and looked me straight in the eye. "No, I didn't, and if you ever tell anyone, I'll rip your balls off, got it."

"Whoa Tiger, I retain the right to use this little info whenever I deem necessary. However, I just wanted you to know that Mom and Dad, or Bella's folks wont be at the party tonight, so its just us men."

He grinned at me and I could see his mind working. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Hold on, now don't go thinking too crazy. Mom said that she doesn't want any 2 am "Come get me our of jail" calls, got it."

Emmett got defensive and replied, "Well you're the one that made me think that everyone at the party was going to go streaking down the block. Its not my fault the Police just so happened to see me."

The memory of that night flooded my mind. We had just graduated high school and had a huge party at Emmett's girlfriend's Eileen's house. He had gotten so drunk that Jasper and I decided to play a joke on him. We told him that Eileen and a bunch of the other kids had lost a dare and that they had to run bare naked down the street down to the corner and back.

Em had decided that he couldn't let Eileen do it alone and ran out of the house. He undressed on the porch and ran into the street. He started jogging and looking for Eileen and started singing 'Come on Eileen, by Dexie and the Midnight Runners at the top of his lungs. We were laughing so hard watching Em run in all his glory, flopping in the wind, until we heard the sirens go off and everybody ran.

By now I was rolling on the floor laughing and holding my stomach trying my hardest not to pee in my pants. Emmett tried to be serious, but it didn't work and he was laughing too.

"Ha, ha. Laugh all you want bro, after that party I got so many girls numbers I didn't have to get any more for a couple of years."

"Okay Em, I get it. I'll leave you alone. I'm going to go and get ready now."

I walked into my room and started to call Bella to tell her the good news, but decided to wait and surprise her at the party.

(Bella POV)

When we got back to the house, the crew that Rose hired was just finishing up. I walked into the front room and noticed that all of the furniture was missing and was replaced with a large dance floor. There was a DJ booth set up in the large bay window and a bar located near the kitchen. There were club chairs and love seats set up as small conversational areas around the rest of the large living room with small tables.

I laughed when I looked up a saw a large sign on the wall near the door. 'Lick Her in the front, Poke Her in the Read, but aint no smokin up in here!!!'

"Rose, where the hell did you find this?" Se looked up and laughed "Its perfect huh?"

She smiled but I could see some the pain in her eyes. Rosalie's mother had died from lung cancer when she was young and she would not allow anyone to smoke around her or anyone she loved. Her Father loved her very much, but worked constantly. I personally thought that he threw himself into his work as a Defense Attorney to avoid the pain of losing his wife.

I looked at Rosalie as the tears welled up in her eyes. I embraced her in a hug and she cried. "I miss her so much Bella!"

"I know you do honey, I know." Then I remembered her present. I pulled away from her and told her to stay put.

I ran to my room and got the large package and ran back down the stairs.

I handed her the large package and she looked up at me. "Bella, you didn't have to get me anything you know."

"I know Rose, but you have done so much for me and, well, I just had to. Now open it!"

She tore the brown paper off the large frame and froze. She looked at the painting, and then at me. Tear fell down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"How did you, When did you?"

"Your dad helped too Rosie, its from the both of us. He wanted you to never forget your mother and to know how proud she is of you today. He is so proud of you Rose, and he made me promise to give it to you today."

She looked at the painting and smiled. The painting was of Marie, Rose's mother holding her as a small child. She was holding Rose in her arms and was rubbing her nose against the small baby's nose and they were looking into each other's eyes. They were both smiling at each other. It was beautiful.

"Your Dad keeps that picture on his desk and with a little persuading he sent it to me and I had my friend in the art department paint it for me."

She wrapped me into her arms and held me. "Bella, I Love You, and I will never forget this. You are so much more to me than just a friend, you are my sister, the sister I never had."

"I know Rosalie. Same here."

Alice interrupted us and told us it was time to start getting pretty.

We all dressed up and I put on the midnight blue camisole and suede skirt that Alice had picked for me. If you asked me it looked more like a set of lingerie than actual clothing. But if I learned anything over my years with Alice, it was that she knew how to make me look good.

I walked downstairs and heard the music playing. I saw Eric behind the DJ booth and ran over and hugged him.

"Thanks for being the DJ tonight E. I really appreciate it!"

"No problem Bella, anything for you guys!"

I started to walk away and turned around "Oh, and thanks for not wearing the "Stache"."

"Ha, ha, ha Bells. Ha Ha"

I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Everyone should be here any minute Bella, aren't you excited?"

I was about to respond when I heard the doorbell ring. I turned around and went to answer the door. I started to open the door and was lifted off the floor and spun around.

"Its PAR TA TIME Bells, where's my Rosie?" He put me back down and I put my hands on my hips.

"When did all of this happen? You know, you and Rosalie?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He walked into the house and Jasper stepped inside. "Hey Bella, you look beautiful." He hugged me and looked at me. "Do you think I could talk to you for minute?"

"Sure Jasper."

Edward stepped inside and answered quickly. "Oh, no, not until I get my turn first." He took my hands and took a step back. He looked me up and down and a smirk formed across his lips.

He started moving his head left and right.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful!" I blushed hard and immediately lowered my head.

"Bella never put your head down. You are so beautiful, you deserve to be complimented." He hugged me picked up my chin and looked into my eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Bella." Then he kissed me. I wrapped my arms behind his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

When we finally parted I heard Jasper laugh. "Now can I talk to her Edward? You can come too, if you must."

Edward took my hand and we followed Jasper out onto the porch.

He started pacing back and forth and talking. "Bella, I know that you and Alice are very close, like sisters, and well I am going to do something but I would like your permission first. No, not your permission, but your blessing. Now I have already spoken to Alice's parents, but you are the last, and maybe the most important person that I need approval from.

He was talking so fast that it was pretty hard to keep up. "Jasper, slow down, now." He turned around to look at me and he looked anxious."

I knew what he wanted to hear. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen, of course I give you permission to marry my best friend and sister."

He took 3 steps toward me and squeezed me so tight that I had to ask him to stop so I could breath.

"You are the best Bella, Thank You so much."

I laughed. "Are you sure your ready Jazz, I mean Alice can be a handful. Sometimes she is…"

He cut me off "She is perfect and I cant live a day without her Bella, I'll Love Her, Always"

'I know you will Jazz, I know."

I hugged him and he ran into the house in search of Alice.

Edward took my hand and led me back into the house. When we got back inside the house we noticed that it had quickly filled with guests.

Everyone was dancing and having fun. I looked over at the bar and saw that Emmett and Rosalie were doing a body shot. Edward and I looked at each other laughed and walked over to the bar.

The crowd around the bar was whistling when Emmett ran his tongue across Rosalie's stomach. I saw her shudder and then giggle. He then shook some salt across the spot he had just licked. He went up to Rose and kissed her and then placed a slice of lime into her mouth. Then he did something unexpected. He jumped onto the bar and was straddling her legs. He licked all of the salt off of her stomach slowly.

The crowd suddenly quieted as he slowly licked the remainder of the salt off her stomach. The he kissed her all the way up to her chin. He got up and took the shot of tequila from the bartender, shot it back quickly and bent back down. He ripped the lime from her mouth and spit it out. Then he kissed her so passionately that I had to look away. It was just so personal.

The crowd erupted in cheers when Rosalie sat up. She blushed as Emmett picked her up from the bar and carried her to the dance floor.

"Shall we join them?" God, his voice was so sexy. I looked up at Edward and smiled. "I suppose, but I want to do something first."

I quickly ran for the bar and asked the bartender for 2 shots of Patron. I walked back to Edward and handed him one. We tapped the shot glasses together and shot them back. "Liquid Courage, eh Bella"

I took the shot glasses and placed them on the bar. "No, but maybe if I get you drunk enough, you will forget how horribly I am going to dance tonight."

We walked onto the dance floor and I turned to Edward. "Okay, now don't get too upset if I bruise up our toes tonight, Deal"

"Bella, I am sure that you are exaggerating. Lets just enjoy ourselves"

I heard the first notes of Beyonce, Get Me Bodied come on and as soon as I looked around for Alice and Rose they were by my side.

This was our song. We started dancing with each other. We were rubbing our bodies all over each other. I was getting into the rhythm of the music and decided to let myself go.

Rosie started doing her solo dance as Alice and I smacked her on her ass. Emmett's jaw dropped. Alice was next and she walked up to Jasper and dropped down in front of him and was rolling her body against his as she came back up.

Jasper's eyes were glazed over with a very naughty looking grin across his face.

Now it was my turn. I danced toward Edward and turned my back to him until I felt my ass against him. Then I started gyrating my body and then I dropped to the floor and stuck my ass back up in the air and made sure that I rubbed it up against him.

The crowd of our friends were whistling and howling after our performance.

I turned to look at Edward and he was frozen.

All of them looked like they were in shock. Alice and Rose both looked at me and we all laughed.

"Edward, are you okay" He looked flustered and then he slowly started to smile.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance Bella." Edward's smile was on full tilt at this point.

"Well, Alice and Rosie have taught me some dancing, and I must admit I have been practicing." He wrapped me up in his arms and started to move his body and I just followed his lead.

As we danced I forgot that people surrounded us. We moved in unison and I felt like I didn't want my body to be any distance away from him. We danced for so long that I began sweating. I glanced at Edward and he was sweating too. I loved the feeling of his body against mine and I didn't want to stop.

I suddenly felt like something was missing. Then I knew. I turned around quickly and jumped up into Edwards's arms. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Edward pushed me up against the wall and pushed his body into mine. He crushed his lips into mine as his tongue pushed its way into my mouth.

He began to run his hands up and down from my abdomen to my hips. I shuddered with delight when his hand grazed the sides of my breasts.

He looked into my eyes and grunted before his lips lunged to my neck and he kissed and licked from my neck to my collarbone.

"Edward, I want you, now"

He shook his head and lowered me down. I suddenly felt rejected. Edward picked up my chin and kissed me again.

"Bella, I want you too, so very badly right now that it hurts." I brushed my hands against his groin and felt how excited he really was. He groaned when I ran my hand down the front of his pants.

"Ugh Bella, as much as I want you, I don't want it to be like this. I want it to be special, unforgettable. I want you to know that what I feel for you is more than this. Bella it's so much more."

My heart melted, Edward was feeling the same things I was.

"Your right Edward, we can wait, but I have to tell you one thing."

I pulled him close to me and rubbed my cheek against his. I blew into his ear and I felt his body react. "I can't wait too much longer."

"Bella, you are so killing me right now."

I grabbed his hand and we walked out onto the dance floor. Suffocate by J. Holiday came on and we began to slow dance. Edward whispered into my ear. "Bella this song reminds me of you. He sang the lyrics into my ear as we danced. He squeezed me tighter as we danced and he sang.

_Now even though I try to play it off_

_I'm thinking about you all day long_

_And I can't wait for shorty to come through_

_From your lips and back up to your eyes_

_My hands on your hips when we grind_

_I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you_

_Got me fiening for her love can't lie_

_Man you should see how she got me_

_Spending all this time with her_

_And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to_

_Her love turns men into fools_

_Tell me what a man is to do_

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

_I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

_Whenever we up in this bed_

_And my fingers fall in your hair_

_I wonder if you feel me watching you_

_Cause I can't go a night without your loving_

_Got me looking at this phone_

_Every time it rings I hope it's you girl_

_You got my bracing for your love_

_And I fallen for you I can't lie_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Yes she got me there I said_

_And somebody call the paramedics_

_Tell em to hurry up and come through_

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me _

_I can't breathe when you're touching me _

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind _

_I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

_Don't ever leave me girl_

_I need you inside my world_

_I can't go a day without you_

_And see nobody else will ever do_

_I'll never feel like I feel with you_

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me _

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind _

_I can't breathe when you talk to me _

_I can't breathe when you're touching me _

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind _

_Oh no no I can't breathe_

_Oh no no I can't breathe _

_Oh no no I can't breathe oh no_

I was so elated, my body felt as if I was floating on clouds. In that moment I knew that I was in totally and undeniably in love with Edward.

The guests started to leave then. They were hugging Rosalie and I and giving us our final Congratulations. Emmett carried Rosalie upstairs and Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Edward, will you stay with me tonight" He looked at me and smiled. "I thought you would never ask Bella."

I took his hand and led him to my room. He walked into my room and was looking at the pictures on my dresser. He smiled as he looked at them. Then he walked over to my CD collection and was perusing through them as I announced that I was going to change and freshen up.

I closed the bathroom door and slumped up against it. Is this at all real, I swear I feel like I am dreaming. I quickly washed up and brushed my hair. I changed into my boy shorts and t-shirt for bed.

When I walked out Edward was lying on my bed in his blue silk boxers and reading my Wuthering Heights book.

"Good Reading?" I asked and his head flew up. He looked at me and dropped the book.

"Wow, and I thought you looked beautiful earlier" He stated as he looked me up and down.

I jumped on the bed and sat next to him. "What made you pick that book up?"

He turned it over in his hands and inspected it. "Cause it's your favorite and I haven't read this since High School."

I was surprised. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

He looked at me and smiled. "It has the most wear and tear love."

"Oh yeah, I guess."

He put the book onto the nightstand and looked at me.

"Bella, I have some news and I am not sure how to say it so I am just going to put it out there and you tell me what you think. Okay?"

"Why so dramatic? What is it?"

He explained that our Mother's had been talking and that Renee had told Esme that I was having some trouble trying to find a job. Renee was thinking that I would have to move to Florida if I couldn't find a job.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. "Bella, my Mom has some connections on the Board of Education, and she made some calls today."

I looked at him, wondering why he stopped. "Okay, and what Edward?"

"Bella I don't know how to say this without just saying it, so." He paused and then blurted it out, talking very quickly and not taking a breath. "The woman's name is Sandy Banks and she is the head of the Board of Education in Seattle. She says that all you have to do is get in contact with her. Now I don't know if you wanted to live in Seattle, I really don't know where you wanted to go, you did say you wanted to live in the Northwest, and well I live in Seattle so I was kind of hoping that maybe, just maybe you wanted to move to Washington and get a job at one of the Seattle schools and be close to me."

He sucked in a big breath and let it out.

I sat still stunned. Did he just ask me to move to Seattle so I could be close to him?

I started laughing and Edward looked hurt. "Oh Edward, honey, I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at the irony of this whole situation. First we meet, and I think we hit it off pretty well. Then I find out that you are my best friends soon to be husband's brother. My other best friend and your other brother are head over heels for each other, and now you are asking me if I want to move to Seattle, the place I was planning on returning to begin with."

Edward looked stunned. "You mean that you were going to be moving BACK to Seattle, that's where you are from?"

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Edward I am originally from Forks, which is a couple of hours from Seattle. But if it makes you feel better, at this point I would have been willing to move anywhere if I knew that you were going to be there."

"Bella, you, this, us, it just keeps amazing me."

My mind began to race with so many questions. Did I just profess my Love for this man? Am I going to scare him off? What did I just do? Could he really feel about me the way I feel about him.

He kissed me on my forehead and laid down. I scooted down and laid my head on his chest. I pulled the blanket up and covered us both up. He played with my hair twirling it in his fingers.

"I could stay like this forever Bella."

"Me too Edward, Me too."

I felt my eyes get heavy and close. My dreams of life with Edward began that night.


	11. Chapter 11

The Way Back Home28/02/2009 10:48:00

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters Stephenie Meyer does. I can only hope to be as good as her someday.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my cousin. She has been patiently waiting for this to come. So here it is Nora, enjoy!!

I will ask once again to please review!!!!

Warning: This chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated "M".

***********************************************************

Chapter 11 First Encounter (Edward POV)

I couldn't sleep. Bella lay on my chest and her hair was fanned out down my side. My mind wandered while I ran my fingers through her hair. Can she possibly feel the same way that I feel about her?

When I walked in and saw her my mouth dropped. She was wearing this dark blue camisole and blue suede skirt. I thought she was beautiful before, now she was a knock out. Her long brown hair fell in soft curls all the way down her back. Her hair was cut in layers and they cradled her face. I was suddenly envious of her hair and wish it was my hands cradling her face.

I heard Jasper start to ask Bella for something but quickly interrupted. I had to kiss her and nothing was going to stop me.

The rest of the night was like a dream.

When Bella was dancing and rubbing her body against me it was a dream come true. Since both Edwards made their appearance tonight I was worried that Bella would think badly of me.

She wanted me earlier in the night, hell, she jumped into my arms, but it wasn't right, to me. I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to mean something. I almost gave in when she rubbed her hand against me, but I held my ground. Trust me when I say that it was by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

Just seeing Bella's sexy side turned me on. Everything about Bella turned me on. As I thought about it I realized that this whole relationship with Bella could really happen.

She was elated to find out about Seattle and my heart leapt out of my chest when she told me that she would go anywhere to be with me.

With me? She wanted to be with me? Yes! She wanted to be with me! I am so happy. I need to get something for her. I want to get her something so that a piece of me can be with her always.

As I ran through the options in my head I heard Bella murmur.

"Edward"

"Bella are you awake?" I whispered.

"Oh Edward, please don't stop"

I looked down at my sleeping angel and her eyes were still closed. She was dreaming about me, and apparently a sex dream nonetheless.

Suddenly she wrapped her leg around my thigh and start rubbing her core against me. I stiffened. What do I do? The other Eddie was at full attention already, and he was aching.

Calm down Edward, damnit calm down. She is dreaming. She is not awake.

I tried to gently roll her off before she felt my hard on, but as soon as I start to move her she tightens her grip around my torso.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

She starts rubbing her right hand along my abdomen. Damn that feels good. Suddenly her hand lowers and she wraps it around my hard shaft.

I yelped, and loudly. Bella suddenly stirred.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" She lifts her head to look at me and I know my eyes are filled with surprise and guilt. She must have realized her hand was holding something and looked down.

"Jesus, Edward, I thought I was dreaming, I didn't mean to. I knew I talked in my sleep from time to time but this."

She looked up at me again and suddenly got quiet. The whole situation seemed so funny and I laughed.

She looked relieved and laughed too, momentarily. Then she looked serious and her eyes filled with lust.

I then realized that her hand never left my hard on and she started rubbing. My body arched into her hand. Her touch felt so good.

" I know you said you didn't want to have sex yet Edward, but please, just let me do this, please."

Okay, mental note, how many men actually have had a women plead with them to touch their cock. I am guessing none, how can I turn her down.

"Bella, you don't have to, its okay, I was just surprised and my body reacted."

"Edward stop, I know, but I want to."

I laid my head back down on the pillow. She took that as a sign of defeat and she pulled my hard on out of my boxers. As soon as her soft skin touched me I thought I was going to lose it.

She ran her hand up and down my shaft squeezing gently and I moaned with delight. "Bella that feels so good."

She quickened her pace and began to rub her thumb across the head. I felt my dick twitch with excitement and all too soon I felt that tightness in my core. My breathing became labored and I knew it was about to happen. I felt my release and Bella never stopped her stroking motion.

Bella must have felt me soften and she let go. She got up off of the bed and grabbed a towel from her bathroom. She cleaned me up and washed her hands. She jumped back into the bed and straddled me.

I then realized that I had not moved one inch. I think I was still in shock at what had just taken place.

She bent down and kissed my lips. I looked into her eyes and saw no signs of embarrassment and I was relieved.

"Edward, I think that I should tell you something before anything further happens with us."

"Of course Bella you can tell me anything." She looked away momentarily, unsure of how to move forward.

I placed my hand on her cheek and brought her face to mine and I kissed her. "Tell me Bella, I think the time of formalities is past us now, don't you."

She smiled. "Did you enjoy that, I mean really?"

"More than you can ever know Bella. No one makes me feel the way that you do. Now, quit stalling and say what you want to say."

She looked worried and blurted it out. "I'm a virgin!"

My mind was completely overloaded. "You mean you have never, you know, had sex with ANYONE before? Then how did you know how to, well, do what you just did?"

She looked at me and laughed. "I have been with men before Edward and obviously done a few things, I just never felt like they were right, you know, the one. So I waited."

I was surprised but pleasantly. On top of everything else my Bella was innocent.

"Edward, I want it to be you. I know this is sudden, and it all seems to be happening so quickly, but I know that I want it to be you."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. "Bella, I don't know what to say, I mean I am flattered, but are you sure, are you sure its me?"

She looked into my eyes. "Edward this is the surest I have ever been in my whole life."

She looked into my eyes again and I melted. She licked her lips and kissed me. The kiss was full of emotion. There was passion and lust but then it slowed and it was something else. It was love.

I felt it, right at that moment. In my heat and soul. I was undeniably in love with Bella Swan.

I knew that for her first time it had to be special, so I would make it so.

"Bella, we can take as long as you need. I will wait, gladly."

"I am still a woman Edward, and I have my needs, but just because we can't have sex doesn't mean you can't touch me."

She lay down on the bed and looked at me. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. I licked my lips at the thought of her. "Well, who am I to keep a lady waiting?"

I lay next to her on the bed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

I kissed her lips sweetly and then moved to her neck. I placed light kisses all over her neck and moved to her collarbone. I rubbed my hand against the sides of her breasts and brushed my thumb across her nipple. She moaned in response.

I began to pull up her t-shirt and she pulled it off quickly. I looked at her chest as it rose and fell with her breathing. She made my heart stand still. I massaged her breasts and lightly squeezed her nipple. She shuddered.

I took my tongue and flicked it across her nipple to gauge her reaction. "Oh Edward" she moaned. That got me excited and I felt myself twitch. I sucked on her breast and she was writing with excitement.

I ran my hand down her body rubbed her inner thighs. As I ran my hand across to her other thigh I brushed across her mound and her hips jerked into my hand in response. I then placed my whole hand against her lips and rubbed.

"Oh yes Edward, yes" She turned her head and looked at me. I smiled and reached to take off her shorts. She eagerly assisted and as soon as I had them off I took in the naked beauty that was laid before me. She was utterly breathtaking. Clothed Bella was beautiful, but my naked Bella was a goddess. Her long brown hair was fanned across the pillow and her arms were grasping the sheets on the bed.

I placed my finger inside of her warm folds and she moaned with delight. She was so wet and my mind wandered with the thoughts of how she would feel when we did finally have sex.

I found her bundle of nerve endings and rubbed it slowly. She moaned loudly and her hips mirrored my movements. I moved my finger down and into her. She was so tight, wet and warm. I pushed my finger in and out and she began jerking her hips into my hand. I placed a second finger inside and she yelped with delight. I took my thumb and rubbed her nerve bundle and she quickened her movements.

Suddenly she bit into her pillow and I felt the warmth of her release on my fingers. She stopped moving and was breathing heavily. I removed my fingers and quickly tasted them. I wanted to taste her. It was both salty and sweet. I loved it. I got up and washed my hands and went back into the room.

Bella looked at me and patted the bed next to her. I got into the bed and pulled her close to me.

"Thank you Edward." Bella spoke softly.

"No, Thank you Bella, Thank you for being you."

She rolled over and eased her back into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. What had just occurred was terrific, but holding Bella like this, was much more wonderful.

I felt Bella's breathing regulate and knew that she was asleep. I kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you Bella."

I felt my eyes get heavy as I allowed sleep to take over me.

I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and slowly opened my eyes. Bella was still lying against me and she was still asleep. I smiled to myself. I was happy that I was waking up with Bella, and noted that I would like to do it more often.

She began to stir and covered her eyes from the sun.

"Ugh, I need to get darker curtains when I move in with Alice."

I laughed and she turned over and looked at me.

"Good Morning to you too Bella."

She kissed my nose and got up. "Sorry to wake you Edward, I'm just going to go brush my teeth before I scare you off."

She ran into the bathroom and I shook my head laughing. I got up and found my boxers and put them on. I followed her into the bathroom.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra toothbrush would you?" She looked at me and said "Uher a ink" I laughed because she answered while her mouth was full of toothpaste.

I found the new toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I then took her mouthwash and gargled.

I ran some water across my face, dried it and walked back into the bedroom.

Bella had put her clothes back on and was pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"If you're cookin, I'm eatin." She giggled and walked out of the room. I quickly found my jeans and put them on before heading downstairs.

As I was walking out of the room I looked at her CD collection once again. It amazed me that she had most of the same music that I owned. Then I saw it. "Debussy" I said quietly to myself. This is the perfect woman.

I walked down the stairs and smelled the coffee. As I walked into the kitchen I saw that Alice and Jasper were already awake and were sitting at the breakfast bar.

Jasper looked up at me and smirked before saying. "Long night Eddie"

Before I could answer Bella responded. "Mind your own business Jazz. I see that you and Alice left the party early, care to let us in on what you were doing?"

Jasper smiled and then blushed. "Touché Bella!"

She was standing in front of the stove and I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Need any help Bella. I do know my way around the kitchen"

She smiled at me. "Its okay Edward. I am just going to whip up some eggs and sausage. Just have a seat. Want some coffee."

She went to pour me a cup and I stopped her. "Your doing enough Bella, I can pour my own coffee."

I poured the coffee and took a seat next to Alice and Jasper.

Alice looked at me and smiled. She moved closer and whispered in my ear. 'If you curt her, I will personally castrate you and feed the remains to hungry dogs. Got it?" She quickly moved back to Jasper and started asking about today's activities.

Mental note to self. Don't get on Alice's bad side.

I then heard very loud footsteps coming down the stairs and knew it was Emmett. When he walked into the kitchen I saw that he was holding Rosalie bridal style and placed her down softly onto the kitchen floor. He kissed the top of her head and smacked her ass. She jumped and laughed as she went to pour 2 cups of coffee.

He saw Bella cooking and sniffed the air.

"Ah, what's cooking good lookin?"

Bella laughed "Just sit down Emmett, I think that you would eat anything I put in front of you anyway."

We all sat around the dining room table and ate breakfast. We laughed as we talked about the party and the graduation and the surprise that everyone knew about Bella and I before we did.

Bella squeezed my hand and smiled. "I'm still so glad it was you Edward."

"Me too Bella." More than you know.


	12. Chapter 12

The Way Back Home02/03/2009 22:28:00

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is an awesome writer; she owns Twilight and its characters. I do not.

A lot of you lovely people have read my story and I just want to say "Thank You!" Your words are encouraging and I appreciate.

I would really like for you to review, even if it is bad. I am willing to accept any feedback, or how can anyone or I improve.

Thank you and enjoy Chapter 12.

This story is rated M!!

*************************************************************

Chapter 12 The Greatest Night of my Life (Emmett POV)

As we ate breakfast I watched Edward with Bella. He was holding her in his lap while he they ate breakfast. I smiled when I looked at his expression. I have never in my life seen Edward act like this with anyone, and not just women, anyone.

Don't get me wrong, Eddie boy has been my brother as long as I can remember and he's great. Just never quite this open and happy. He was always the silent and serious one. The girls loved it; something about being mysterious turned the girls on in high school and college. He always had a barrage of women chasing after him.

It's funny now when I think about how much of the poon tang my brother actually turned away. He would actually argue with me "We are in college to learn about more than the anatomy of women Emmett." Whatever!

Yeah I had my fair share of women. To be honest none of them ever held my interest. That is until now.

Rosalie turned her head to look at me and she winked. I felt the monster in me come alive. Jesus, all this woman had to do was wink at me and I was at full attention. I can guarantee you that no woman has ever, let me repeat that, EVER, made me feel this way. The memory of the might before replayed in my head.

After the party, Rosalie led me to her bedroom and as soon as I closed the door and turned around she jumped on me. He long blond curls bounced as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Whatever shall we do, alone, in my room Emmett. I think we should start right here. Then maybe move into the bathroom and eventually the bed will do." I knew my jaw had dropped and she laughed as she tucked her finger under my chin and pulled my jaw back up to its proper location.

She stopped momentarily and looked into my eyes. Then I just reacted. I leaned forward and kissed her. My lips met hers and suddenly we became one. She caressed my tongue with hers and moaned into my mouth.

I grunted with approval and then something came to me. I didn't want her to feel like she had to do this. I wanted her, but only if she really wanted me.

"Rosie, are you sure. I mean we can wait, you don't really have to if you think it's too soon."

She looked at me and laughed. "That's so sweet Em, but I am a woman, you are a man and we are two consenting adults. Besides I have been dying to do this all day. Now shut the hell up and show me what you're made of."

"GOD, I LOVE THIS WOMAN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

I carried her into her bathroom and turned on the light. I turned and saw her roman tub and smiled and thought "Oh yeah tub sex!"

I placed her down and kissed her nose and turned and started the water. As it filled I saw some bubble bath and poured in a couple of capfuls. I turned and looked at Rosie and she had this evil grin spread across her face. She pushed me down onto the edge of the tub and made me sit.

She got up and stood in front of me. She started to sway her hips back and forth. She began to unbutton her blouse slowly. She is doing a strip show for me, my internal child shrieked with delight as I watched her. She removed her blouse and I noticed that her red lace bra was see through. I suddenly felt my dick twitch with delight, anxiously awaiting the outcome.

Suddenly she turned and straddled me, rubbing her ass against my groin. That felt so fu$#% great. She stood up and bent over in front of me and began to pull her skirt down. She was wearing a red thong that matched her bra.

My dick twitched again standing up in my pants, wanting to see what he was missing.

She turned her head and looked at me. "Care to help a lady out." Her hand motioned to her bra clasp and I gladly obliged. She held the front of her bra up with her hands and stood back up and looked at me. As she pulled the bra off I heard a gasp. Shit, that was me. She was... how do I put it into words? Oh my God, are there words for such perfection.

She then bent down and pulled off her thong. She then stood up in all her beautiful glory and looks at me.

"Like what you see?"

I don't ever remember undressing so quickly. As soon as I was undressed I scooped her up and placed her into the tub. I was about to step in when Rosalie cleared her throat.

"You might want to take those off." She said giggling and pointing to my feet. I looked down. In my haste I forget to take my socks off. I smirked and removed them.

I got into the tub and placed myself behind her. She backed up and rested her back against me.

"Is that a banana, or are you happy to see me?"

"You have no idea Rosalie Hale, you have no idea."

As she laughed her body vibrated against my groin. Oh Crap, Hold it Emmett. Think about something else. Taxes, Harry Potter, Baseball, yeah I loved baseball.

I had calmed myself down. I pushed Rosalie forward and turned her around. I picked her up and sat her on the edge of the tub

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment and then smiled.

"With my life Emmett" My heart leaped in my chest. Wow, now that was different.

I spread her legs apart and took in all of her glory. Then I became greedy and shoved my head between her legs. I had to taste her and now. She arched her back and let me in. I licked her folds and tasted her core. She tasted just a good as she looked. I licked her bundle of nerves and felt her body jerk in reaction. I felt the warmth of her orgasm on my tongue. I couldn't get enough. I took my index finger and slipped it inside of her while lapping her bundle with my tongue. I felt her body stiffen and then relax.

I heard her speak an octave lower. "Bed, NOW"

Who was I to argue? I picked her up and grabbed a towel and dried her off. I was about to dry myself off, when she grabbed my by my arm and dragged me into the bedroom. She pushed me onto the bed and straddled me.

"Hold it", I said. I reached for my jeans and realized they were in the bathroom. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm on the pill Emmett, and I just had my annual lady appointment last week. I have a clean bill of health. Do you trust me?"

All I could do was nod.

"Now its my turn Emmett Cullen. Are you ready" I was barely able to nod yes when she guided my tip into her.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked while moving slowly taking my tip in and out of her.

"Oh god yes, yes I want it."

"Show me how much you want it Em, show me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I thrust my hips up and felt her envelop me. We both let out a loud moan. She felt so good, so tight, so wet.

She then took over and moved up and down slowly. She began to grind herself against me. I was so deep in her folds that I had to revert back to thinking about baseball.

I watched her as she rode me. Her blond hair was bouncing and covering her face. Her breasts bounced up and down with her movements. Just seeing that almost made me lose it.

Focus Em, focus.

Her movements became quicker and just as I was about to lose it she yelled. "Shit Emmett, that feels so fu%^$# good, I am going to come noooooowwwww!

Then I lost it. I exploded and I felt my body shudder.

She fell onto me. Both of us were gasping for breath.

"That was amazing Rosalie!"

"Yes it was Em, I don't think I have ever felt that good."

She got up and moved next to me. I covered both of us with a sheet and she turned to face me and wrap her arm and leg around me. I felt so comfortable, I felt like I was home. I smiled to myself and then I fell into the deepest sleep I had ever experienced.

(Bella POV)

I watched my friends while we sat at the table eating breakfast. Emmett and Rosalie were enjoying a memory together and giggling. Jasper and Alice were staring into each eyes. There was so much love there. I turned away to give them their privacy and looked at Edward.

He was smiling and then moved forward to kiss my forehead.

The memories of the night before flooded my mind and I blushed at the thought of how good Edward made me feel.

"I don't mean t burst anyone's bubble, but what is the plan for today people?" Edward asked.

"Alice crooned. "I want to go to Navy Pier!"

Edward looked at me for approval. I shook my head yes in response.

"Navy Pier is fun. Rosalie?'"

"Sounds like a plan, you game Em?"

Emmett stood up and pumped his hand in the air.

"Lets do this!"

(Jasper POV)

The girls dressed quickly and we went to the hotel for us to change.

Once inside of my room I searched for something to wear and decided on some cargo shorts and my Tommy Bahama T-shirt. When I opened my bag I saw the ring box and opened it to ensure that it was still there.

The simple princess cut ring was still in there.

I got nervous again thinking about tonight and the response that Alice might give me.

I heard my door open and quickly put the box back into my suitcase and locked it.

"What you doing Jasper?" My angel asked.

"Just finishing up. We need to make sure that we are back early to get ready for dinner with my parents tonight though."

She laughed and took my hand. "Of course we will Jasper. What has you so wound up?"

I ran my hand through my hair and fidgeted. What do I say? Hmmm I was just nervous that I am going to ask you to be mine forever and what your answer will be. Yeah right.

"Do you think Edward and Bella are mad? I mean do you think they are okay?'

She laughed. "You are selfless Jasper. They are more than okay, I can tell. Bella is my best friend you know."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen. You better calm down now, quit being so nervous, your making me nervous." Then she got a mischievous smile and looked at me.

"I know what I can do to help you."

She pushed me back on the bed and ripped my shorts off.

She knelt in front of me and smirked. Before I could try to stop her she took me into her mouth.

I know I stopped breathing momentarily and had to regain my bearings.

She licked me from my shaft to my head and flicked her tongue across it.

"Damn Alice, you always make me feel so good."

She then took both of her hands and wrapped them all the way around my base. She massaged me while she sucked and licked me.

It didn't take me long before I could feel my release coming. Alice quickened her pace and I panted. "Alice I'm gonna come." I tried to get her to stop but she grabbed me tighter and sucked harder. I looked at her and lost it. I spilled into her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

I fell back against the bed and breathed heavily. "I Love You Alice, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do silly man."

She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. I pulled myself up off the bed and found my shorts and put them back on.

Alice emerged from the bathroom and I pushed her against the door, wanting to return the favor and she smiled and kissed me.

"That was for you Jasper, you can repay me later." She winked at me, wiggled and opened the door.

We drove to the pier and found a parking garage. The first attraction was the Wave Swing. We all got on and when it began Emmett acted nervous.

"What's wrong Em scared of a little swing?" I asked. He responded with a resounding flick of his middle finger.

Emmett was like a little kid. He was giggling the whole time. I looked at Alice and she had her hands up in the air and her eyes were closed enjoying the breeze that was blowing in her face. She was beautiful and hopefully she will be mine forever.

Edward decided that we all needed to go into the maze next.

(Edward POV)

I grabbed Bella's hand and guided he into the maze. It wasn't long before we lost everyone and we were alone.

She was looking into one of the funhouse mirrors and laughing. Her laughter was addictive. I decided that I wanted to hear her laughter as often as possible.

I looked her up and down and felt that tug in my pants. I wanted Bella, but I would wait until the time was right.

She walked up to me and put her arms around me. I pulled her into me and squeezed her softly. She looked up at me and smiled.

I bent down to give her a small sweet kiss, but it quickly turned passionate.

I pushed into the dark corner of the wall. I kissed her deeply, wanting more.

I lifted her left leg onto my hip and rubbed her thigh. I inched my hand up between her legs and rubbed her mound. She groaned in delight. I quickly glanced around and saw that we were still alone,

I quickly pulled her underwear to the side and thrust my fingers into her.

"Edward" she gasped as she bit into my shoulder. I pumped in and out of her faster and used my thumb to massage her bundle. She bucked her hips into my hand then released.

She fell limp against my chest and lowered her leg and adjusted her skirt. I suddenly loved the person that created skirts.

"Well that was unexpected." She giggled and her cheeks blushed crimson red.

"I just had to Bella, to see you turned on like that drives me crazy. I love it." She grabbed a wipe from her purse and handed it to me. I cleaned my hand and threw the wipe away.

As we walked away Bella looked back and smiled. "This place is now forever etched in my memory Edward."

She smiled and then stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry I'll create a memory for you too."

I did an internal high five and replied. "I can wait Bella."

Emmett decided that we needed to see who would win at a round of miniature golf. We broke off into pairs. I was surprised by Bella's golf skills she actually 10 holes in one out of 18 holes. I made a mental note to take Bella to play real golf back in Seattle.

In the end Bella and I won.

"Pay up boys." Bella said as she held out her hand to Jasper and Emmett. Two twenty-dollar bills were placed in her hand. She laughed and handed one to me. "Har, Edward, we will share the booty." She said as she handed me a twenty.

I looked at her and laughed. "Silly Bella. To the winner go the spoils. We won because of you. Keep it!"

"Beggars cant be chooser's." She replied and put he money in the pocket of her jean skirt.

I love that skirt!


	13. Chapter 13

The Way Back Home07/03/2009 15:22:00

Chapter 13 Alice's Moment (Edward POV)

After our game of miniature golf when Bella offered me half of our winnings, my mind started kicking into motion. In my mind I wanted to tell Bella that I never wanted her to worry about money. That I had more than enough money to leave my next 10 generations wealthy. Most of all I wanted to tell her that I wanted to take care of her and that whatever I had was hers.

I was filled with questions. Why did I feel so strongly for this woman? Why do I lose myself in her eyes? Why are all of my thoughts surrounding her?

Bella brought out things in me that I had never experienced before.

Old Edward would never have considered fingering a woman in public place. Old Edward did not even show public displays of affection. Old Edward did not smile as much, and he sure as hell did not laugh as much. Old Edward's heart never felt at a loss when he left a woman after an evening together. Old Edward never wanted to wake up in bed next to any woman.

What is happening to me?

I then came to a realization. I didn't want to stop feeling like this. I enjoyed knowing that someone wanted me, the way I wanted them.

It was Bella, all Bella.

I watched her as she walked ahead with my brother's. Throwing her head back laughing. She turned and looked at me and smiled. Her smile had such an effect on me. If I could inflate my heart, I would be floating. I want Bella, not just for now, forever. I definitely need to talk to Carlisle.

My mind continued to wander as I felt Bella's hand wrap around mine.

"What going on in that handsome head of yours? You have been quiet for a while now?" She asked.

What do I say, just that I am thinking that I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Yeah, like that would go over well.

"Just thinking about you." Way to edit Edward, just ask her to marry you now. I visualize kicking myself in the ass.

I look at her and she just smiles. She lets go of my hand and wraps her left arm around my waist as we walk. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and kiss her head. Her hair smells so good. As I am pondering the possible scent when I hear a scream from behind me.

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" Rosalie was pointing at the large Ferris wheel in front of us.

"Your wish is my command." Emmett picked Rosalie up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards the ride.

I looked at Bella and she laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not." I pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to protect me, you know I kind of have this thing with heights?'"

She looked at me surprised. Then a sly smile came across her face and she grabbed my hand and walked forward saying.

"Oh, don't worry Edward, I will take good care of you."

We gave the attendant our tickets and waited for our carriage. Bella was excited as the man gestured for us to come forward.

He placed the long bar across our laps and winked at Bella.

"Have a fun ride." I felt the anger begin to rise when Bella bent over and kissed me on my cheek.

"Oh don't worry we will." Bella replied. The anger I was feeling completely vanished as I looked at her. It seemed that she always knew what to do to make me feel better.

The man gave me a quick glance and stepped off the platform.

We suddenly jerked forward and began to rise.

"How are you feeling Edward? Are you doing okay?" She asked.

I felt my nerves begin to frazzle as we began our descent. I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed.

"Wow you really do have a thing with heights, don't you? Maybe I can do something to help."

I looked over the side and realized that we were pretty high.

Suddenly I felt Bella's hand rub against my thigh. I went to look at her and was met by her lips against mine.

As she kissed me her hand moved upward and undid the button on my shorts. She pulled down the zipper and moved her hands inside of my shorts. I felt her hand as she wrapped it around my shaft and began rubbing.

"Just relax Edward. I will take care of you." I did relax and my head fell back. When Bella touched me it felt so good. She then pulled it all the way out of my shorts and began using her thumb to circle around the head. I moaned deeply. Suddenly I felt Bella's soft wet lips wrap around me and I shuddered with delight.

I opened my eyes to see what she was doing and I immediately got harder. She was flicking her tongue against my head and it felt so good. Then she placed the whole head in her mouth sucking lightly. I almost lost it when she placed her hand around my shaft and was rubbing up and down while taking me into her mouth.

I felt my hips reacting to her motions. I placed my hand on her head and rubbed her hair. She quickened her pace and then she took me all the way into her mouth. Jeez I love this woman. It only took her doing that a few more times before I lost it. I felt it building up and I just couldn't hold it any longer.

"Bella, I'm going to cum, you better move" But she didn't move she took me in farther. I released and I felt her tongue against my shaft and I pulsed into her. She never backed away, and she took it all in. She then slowly released me from her mouth, but she started flicking her tongue across my head again. It felt good, too good. It was too much. I started laughing.

"Bella, what are you doing, ohhh, it feels so good, but it tickles at the same time."

She giggled, sucked my head one more time and placed me back into my underwear and zipped my shorts.

I looked at her and she was blushing. Was she embarrassed by what she just did?

I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. I held her for what seemed like hours until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Would you like to ride again, or are you going to get off now?"

I looked up at the same man from before. "We are done." I grabbed Bella's hand and guided her down the stairs.

"So Edward how was your first Ferris Wheel ride? Bella asked as she drank from her water bottle.

I picked her up and kissed her. "Bella, I think you have made me overcome my fear of heights, for good." She looked at me and laughed.

"Seriously Bella, that was well, the best, I mean ever and I don't know how to thank you." She blushed again and I grabbed her face in my hands.

"Bella, I don't know how I ever lived my life without you." I kissed her gently and she ran her hand across my cheek.

"Me either Edward"

"Hey, why was your carriage rocking back and forth Edward?" I looked up just as Rosalie was smacking Emmett on the back of his head. Jasper and Alice were laughing. Emmett rubbed the back of his head and laughed too.

"I guess I need to learn how to edit, huh Rosie." Emmett pretended to sulk his head and Rosalie kissed him on the cheek.

Alice walked up beside Emmett and said "if we are done talking about Bella and Edwards love life we need to head back to start getting ready for dinner tonight."

Jasper took a look at his watch and became nervous. "Yeah we better get going." We all headed back to the car.

We reached the girls house a little later. "Be back here at 6 sharp Jasper." Alice crooned. "Of course I will Ali."

I reluctantly let Bella go to get ready and she giggled. "Silly man, I will see you in about 2 hours." I shook my head.

For some reason 2 hours was too long.

(Bella POV)

I hated to let Edward leave. I knew that before Edward left tomorrow we would need to have a long conversation.

The pier was a lot of fun. Being with Edward made me do things that I would never even dream of doing before. I felt so at ease and comfortable with him.

I knew I said that it was only 2 hours, but why did it have to feel so long. Just being away from him for a short amount of time hurt.

I got out of the shower and opened my bathroom door. I looked at my bed and saw the most beautiful dress. It was white and had black lace trim that adorned the bottom. It had a black chiffon waist that gathered at the waist and was embroidered with sequins.

Along with the dress Alice had chosen beautiful lingerie. All white lace.

I ran to Alice's room and she was already ready. She was giving herself a once over in the mirror and smiling. She had a perfect little black Audrey Hepburn cocktail dress. It was simple and had a high neckline, but on Alice it was breathtaking.

"Alice you look stunning." She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Ready to get your makeover Bella?" I laughed. "As ready as I am going to be."

It took Alice all of 30 minutes to beautify me. She left my hair in long big curls the splayed across my shoulders. Alice had a way of making me look like someone else. Someone that was actually pretty.

She shooed me away and I ran to my room to get dressed.

I put on my lingerie and dress. Alice had chosen a dangerous pair of black heels for me to wear. "Great Alice, white and high heels, great combo for Bella the klutz." I put the heels on and looked in the mirror. Not to shabby.

I heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Rosalie. She had on a long black strapless silk dress that had white embroidery along a long slit on her left side. "Wow, Rosie you look great."

"Thanks Bells. You look pretty damn good yourself. The boys are here so come down OK?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my clutch."

I grabbed my matching clutch from the dresser and slowly made my way down the stairs, praying for balance.

When I reached the bottom stair I looked up and found Edward staring at me with his mouth agape. "Bella, you look so…"

"Fuckin hot!" Emmett blared. That one qualified for 2 head smacks from Rosalie. "Sorry Bella. I mean you look very nice."

I laughed and took Edward by his hand. "Bella, you are so beautiful. I just. Geez Bella, you look so nice."

I watched him as he fumbled with his words and smiled. I checked out his tuxedo and nodded. "Not too bad yourself Dr. Cullen." He laughed and led me outside. There was a huge limo waiting for us in front of the house.

"I have never been in a limo before Edward." He looked at me surprised then smiled. "Then it definitely wont be the last."

We all got into the limo and started off towards the restaurant. Emmett opened a bottle of champagne and poured all of us a glass.

We all talked and laughed while drank and all too soon we arrived at the restaurant.

I was the last to step out of the limo and saw the small entrance. It was a small 2 story converted brownstone with gray brick. There were 2 large glass block bay windows on each floor. There was no name on the building and I thought that perhaps we had gotten the wrong address.

I turned to look at Edward. "Are you sure this is it?"

Jasper responded. "Oh yes, its small, but the food is first class and the service is personalized. Shall we go inside?"

He led Alice by her elbow inside. I was pleasantly surprised by the interior. It was very modern. All of the tables were dark wood and the walls were all bright and welcoming.

We were guided by a tall woman up a long flight of stairs to a large dining area. It had a long dark wood table adorned with white and lime green dishes and napkins. One whole side of the table was backed up to a long leather sofa and the other with 4 lime green stuffed chairs. There were rice lamps all over the room that gave it a warm ambiance.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I were seated on the long couch, and Alice and Jasper were seated in the chairs.

I began to wonder how Jasper was going to pop the question.

Edward looked at me and smiled and grabbed my hand into his own. He rested them on my thigh.

We heard a door open and we all looked up. Carlisle, Esme and a man dressed in chef's clothing entered the room.

"Ah, I see all of my children have arrived. Esme please have a seat. Everyone I would like you to meet Chef Achatz, head chef and owner of Alinea. He will be preparing our meals tonight. We will be having the Tasting menu tonight."

Carlisle introduced all of us and when he introduced Jasper he gave him a quick wink.

Carlisle sat down and we began explaining our day. Carlisle laughed when we explained that Emmett was initially scared to go on the swings, and how Edward mysteriously overcame his fear of heights to go on the Ferris wheel.

I knew I blushed bright red then and Edward squeezed my hand.

A short brunette woman came out and stated that she would be our waitress for the evening.

Slowly small plates of food were brought out.

The first dish was a hot potato soup that I just about inhaled.

The second dish was cauliflower marinated in a tasty sauce along with Chilean sea bass.

The third dish was surf and turf. Lobster and pork of some kind. I liked it so much I stole a bite from Edward's plate. Funny thing was, he didn't even try to stop me.

The remainder of the meal was terrific. I had never tasted food with so many flavors before.

We had all just finished the final dish and were relaxing when Chef Achatz came out and sat at the end of the couch.

"So how was the meal?" We all responded by saying how great the food was. Emmett took it one step further and walked up to him and gave him a chest bump, shaking his head up and down before sitting back down.

We all got quiet for a moment and then erupted in laughter. Even Chef Achatz was tearing up. "Thank you for your compliments, all of you. I wanted to let you know that tonight we will be having cherries jubilee, which is a flaming dessert.

I had never had a "flaming dessert so this was going to be interesting.

(Jasper POV)

I knew that the ring was going to come out with the Cherries Jubilee.

Alice loved cherries.

I was so nervous. How would she respond? Would she say yes?

The waitress brought out everyone's dessert and began to place them on fire as she sat them in front of everyone.

Everyone received a dessert except for Alice.

The waitress noticed Alice looking around the table and quickly responded.

"Don't worry, your dessert will be right out." She ran out the door and into the kitchen."

Alice looked at me and smiled. She wasn't even upset. This was the woman that I loved. Other women would have been complaining and yelling at the waitress.

The waitress came out quickly and had Alice's dessert covered with a silver lid.

She placed the dessert in front of Alice and smiled. "Please enjoy your dessert, and I apologize for the delay."

Alice lifted the lid and dropped it on the table. She looked at the box that was laid on top of her dessert and was speechless.

I had to act. I got down on one knee and began to recite the poem I had found by E.E. Cummings

"Alice,

_I carry your heart with me (I carry it in_

_my heart)_

_I am never without it (anywhere_

_I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing, my darling)_

_I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)_

_I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"_

She turned to face me and I saw the tears well in her eyes.

"Alice, I carry you in my heart, always. You are my breath, you are my heart, you are my soul, and I want you with me always. Will you marry me?"

She was quiet, too quiet and I hung my head in defeat.

"Of course I will marry you Jasper. I thought you would never ask."

My head jerked up and I looked at her. She was crying and smiling. I embraced her and we both cried.

My family erupted in cheers and they all hugged us. We stood there, all of us just holding each other.

But all I saw, in that moment, was Alice.


	14. Chapter 14

17/03/2009 10:57:00

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner.

I want to take a minute to apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had some family visiting and then work took over.

Please, please, please, please, please, review!!!

Chapter 18 It's So Hard to Say Goodbye. (Bella POV)

"Alice, I carry you in my heart, always. You are my breath, you are my heart, you are my soul, and I want you with me always. Will you marry me?"

I anxiously awaited Alice's response. She sat there with her mouth agape, staring at the ring. I felt a smile creep across my face. I knew what her answer was, but by the look of poor Jasper, he did not.

I kicked Alice in the leg and she was shaken out of her shock. She turned to look at Jasper and finally spoke.

"Of course I will marry you Jasper. I thought you would never ask."

We all jumped out of our seats and threw our arms around them.

All of the girls were crying as Alice held out her hand to show off the ring.

As everyone went to return to their seats I quickly hugged Alice.

"I am so happy for you Alice."

"Thanks Bella, I was just so surprised. Don't get me wrong, I have been dying for him to ask me. I am usually pretty good at knowing when this kind of stuff is going to happen, but I didn't see this coming from a mile away."

"Oh yeah, the long dramatic pause before answering kind of gave that away."

We both laughed and hugged each other again.

"You know you are my maid of honor right?"

"Who me? I don't know Alice, I mean I am kind of busy with all of those clothing stores that I own, and the frequent trips to Paris and Milan."

She smacks me on my harm and I feign an injury.

"Okay, okay. It would be my pleasure to be your maid of honor Alice."

"That's more like it, that's my Bella"

I walked back towards Edward and he smiled.

I felt my heart stop momentarily as I took in his appearance. He looked like he had walked off the cover of GQ. His bronze hair was unruly, but so sexy. His green eyes shined like emeralds, and his smile pulled the carpet right out from under my feet.

He held out his hand for me and I felt so happy in that moment.

He wanted me. Of all of the women in this world, Edward wanted me. Or did he, I suddenly remembered that we needed to talk, and it had to happen tonight.

I grabbed his hand and he led me to my seat. When I was seated Edward took my hand in his and rested them on the table. I felt like this small thing meant something. We weren't hiding our feelings, they were right there, in the open, in the form of 2 hands holding each other.

I looked at Edward and he just flashed me that dazzling smile, and all I could do was return it.

I glanced at Esme and she was looking at Edward and I. She genuinely smiled as she took in our appearance and nodded her head at me.

As I looked around the table, I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt like I was home, where I belonged.

I leaned over and whispered in Edward's ear. "Do you think we can get some time alone tonight, I really want to talk to you."

He chuckled and whispered "I would like nothing more than to be alone with you tonight Bella"

As dinner came to a close we all said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, as they had an early flight back to Washington.

Esme embraced me and gave me her card. "You better call me as soon as you get to Seattle Bella. I will make sure we have a meeting set up for your interview as soon as you arrive. Also will you need someone to pick you up from the airport?"

I thanked her, and explained that Rosie and I had things worked out with Alice and that she didn't have to worry.

She hugged me again and went to hug Edward. I turned to see Carlisle looking at me, smiling. "It was so good to meet you Bella. It seems that you have made quite an impression on my family, present company included. I look forward to seeing you again, once you move back to Seattle. Oh and Bella, thanks for everything you have done for Edward."

"Your wel..wait what did I do for Edward?"

He laughed. "Lets just say that I haven't seen Edward this happy since, well ever. He was always the serious one. Not one to laugh and joke, but he has changed and I have you to thank for that Bella."

He took my hand and placed a small kiss on it.

Did I really make Edward different. It made me wonder just how Edward was before coming to Chicago.

I felt warm breath by my ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I was just saying goodbye to your Father."

Carlisle stepped up and hugged Edward. "I will see you at the hospital on Tuesday son."

"I'll be there Dad."

He took my hand in his and led me outside.

He turned quickly and embraced me.

"Bella." He rubbed his nose in my hair. I rubbed my face in his chest ingesting his scent. He smelled so wonderful.

"What would you like to do tonight?"

A thought came to me suddenly. "Let's go on a carriage ride!"

"Then a carriage ride it is."

Edward hailed a cab and we shortly arrived in front of the Water Tower.

He walked up to man that was sitting in a white carriage with a beautiful black horse. I pet the horses nose while I waited for Edward.

His coat was so smooth and he had a white diamond right between his eyes. He was majestic and handome. The horses large eyes were sparkling. "You are so beautiful." I murmured softly. The horse shook its head as though he acknowledged my statement.

"Come on Bella." Edward guided me to the side of the carriage and assisted me on the steps.

I sat on the blue velvet seat and ran my hand across the soft material. My mind was filled with ways to start the conversation as I watched Edward get into the carriage.

Edward must have been made in heaven, and hopefully just for me.

My mind was suddenly filled with cheesey pick up lines.

"Are you lost sir?" Edward looked at me strangely. "Cause heaven is certainly missing an angel."

He looked at me and laughed. "Wow Bella, that was pretty cheesey, but in case you didn't know…"

He leaned forward and placed his forehead against mine and took my hands into his.

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes…..because I cant take them off you.. Oh. Oh. Oh or how about "Do you have a map…cause I keep getting lost in your eyes. Even Better. You must be a snowflake because I've fallen for you."

We both started laughing hysterically. Then Edward suddenly got quiet and took my face into his hands. He looked into my eyes and quietly said. "Are you a thief? Cause I think you stole my heart."

We aren't laughing any more and I feel tears start to fall on my cheeks.

"Edward, I think that I **have** fallen for you." He smiles and wipes away my tears with his thumbs.

"I have fallen for you too Bella, more than you can even imagine."

I muster up all of my courage and spill it all out.

"I don't want you to think that I am some hussy, that just gives herself to anyone, cause I don't. I don't let people do things to me or do things to people in public places. You just make me feel comfortable and I just want to be close to you. I am not embarrassed by anything that happened, I wouldn't change one moment, but you have to know that I am not…"

He softly brushed his lips against mine. "Shhh Bella, I know."

He kissed me and the only thing I felt was love. His warm lips moved with mine. He felt so perfect. His lips, his kisses, they were made just for me.

We eventually pulled apart tying to catch our breath.

He looks up at the sky skrapers and sighs loudly.

"Bella, I don't want to leave tomorrow. I want to stay with you."

I turn and look at him and giggle.

"Edward, you are so sweet. I would like nothing more than for you to stay with me, but I don't want you to mess up your residency. I know that you have worked really hard for it. Besides, I kind of hope that once I get to Seattle we can spend lots of time together, you know, exclusively?"

I look away, scared of his response. I know its childish and stupid to say, Will you be my boyfriend? Maybe I should have pulled the old note trick.

Do you want to be my boyfriend. Circle one: Yes No

I turn to look at him and he is smiling and laughing. I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Bella Swan, are you asking me to go steady."

I flutter my eyelashes innocently. "Yes?"

"Well, I do still have my letterman jacket and class ring."

I lightly slap him on his forearm acting like he hurt my feelings.

"Bella, I would love to be your boyfriend, steady, beau or whatever you want to call me, I want to be it."

I finally let out the breath that I had been holding. Relief washed over me.

The carriage had stopped and Edward grabbed me by the waist and lifted me out. He placed me on the sidewalk and kissed my nose.

"Have I told you how lovely you look tonight Bella?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "You are the prettiest woman I have ever set my eyes on."

I was caught up in his eyes, his scent, his voice, his sweet warm breath on my face. I was putty in his hands. Despite all of my insecurities, Edward actually made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman on earth.

"It is getting late. Want to go back to my place tonight"

Edward lifted his hand to his chin tapping his index on his chin feigning uncertainty. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye while his lips curled up into a smirk.

"Oh yes Bella. I would love to go back to your place tonight."

We grabbed a cab and remained silent for the ride home. A permanent grin plastered across my face. My mind was swarming with absolute happiness. I made a list of all of the things in my life that made it to my 'Special Moments' list.

First was the time I made my mother a macaroni necklace in art and spray painted it gold. When I presented it to her and smiled with my snaggled tooth grin, she began to cry and she held me, so tight. In that moment I felt so loved. This was the sole memory of my Mother that kept me from hating her for leaving Charlie and I.

Then there was the time that Charlie took me out fishing for the first time. I had quite literally had a nervous breakdown when he asked me to bait the hook with a worm. I held the worm in my hand and the tears flowed. My next move surprised even myself. I had grabbed Charlie's bait can and dumped it into the lake screaming at the top of my lungs. "Run away, you're free!" I turned to look at my Father and had expected to see an upset red faced man, but what I saw took me by surprise. Charlie was doubled over in laughter and tears were flowing down his face. "Geez Bells, I didn't think you had it in you." He grabbed his tackle box and pulled out a package that contained a bunch of plastic colorful worms and handed them to me. That was the first day that Charlie had been happy since my Mother had left.

There was the day that I received my acceptance letter from UIC. "Full Scholarship?" Charlie had asked out loud. "Bella, that is so great. I am so proud of you." Charlie enveloped me in a tight hug and quickly excused himself muttering something about dust in his eye. I ran up to my room and threw my hands into the air like I just won a marathon.

Now there was Edward, and so many moments with him were added to my list. The most important being when Edward had stated that he wanted to be with me.

I scooted next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm me running his up and down my arm. I felt the warmth of his breath on my head. I felt like I was made to fit in the crook of his neck.

We had arrived at the house and I led Edward by his hand to my porch. I turned to look at him before I unlocked the door. I felt so aroused suddenly. I wanted Edward, I wanted all of him. If I ever doubted before that humans had an animalistic side, it certainly was disproved at this very moment.

I hungrily pulled Edward and crashed his body into mine. I took a moment to look into his green eyes and saw that they were also filled with lust. I crashed my lips onto his and thrust my tongue into his mouth. He tasted so sweet.

I reached behind me and turned the knob and kept Edward pressed against me as I pulled him into the house. I walked backwards and he pressed me against the wall in the front hall.

He ran his hands up and down the sides of my body. His hands grabbed my rear and squeezed me into him. I felt his erection against my hip as he pressed it into me. In that instant I knew it was time. I could wait no longer.

"Upstairs! Now!" I panted in between breaths. He quickly grabbed my hand and we quite literally ran to my room. Once inside he closed and locked the door. He turned quickly and grabbed me tightly into him. "Bella" he murmured while attacking my neck with his lips and tongue. I felt the sheen of sweat on my forehead. I was hot and sticky. Damn this Chicago humidity.

I pulled away from Edward and turned around. I pulled my hair aside and turned my head to Edward. "A little help please." I fluttered my eyelashes at him and he smiled. He slowly unzipped my dress and placed his hands on my back rubbing the skin that was exposed. He pulled the sides of the dress and it quickly fell to the floor.

He gasped as he looked at the lingerie that I had on under the dress. Mental note: Thank Alice tomorrow. He kissed my exposed shoulder and kissed his way to the middle of my back.

"Edward, would you like to join me in the shower?" He stopped momentarily and before I knew it he had quickly pulled away and looked at me astonished. I walked up to him and lightly kissed him while I undid the buttons on his shirt. I pulled the shirt off and rubbed his chest. The muscles stiffened as I ran my hands over him. I felt that his nipples were hard and I slowly ran my tongue across one. He shivered at the contact.

"Bella, ugh" His head fell back and he let out the breath he had been holding.

I grabbed his hand and we walked into the bathroom. I turned on the light and pulled the curtains to the bathtub open. I started the water and turned to look at Edward. He had already removed his pants and was standing there in black silk boxers.

He walked up behind me and turned me around. He had gently pushed me against the bathroom counter and I looked in the mirror as he stood behind me. "Look at yourself Bella. I don't know how it is you can't see how beautiful you really are." He undid my bra and it fell on the floor. He pulled the sides of the thong down and they fell to my feet.

I watched him in the mirror as he ran his hands across my body. He looked up our reflection and smiled. "So beautiful." He said so quietly, that he thought I couldn't hear.

I watched as he cupped my breasts and rubbed his hand across my abdomen. I felt how hard he was as he pressed into the small of my back.

I turned to look at him and pulled his boxers down. I had seen a couple of penises in my time, but Edward took the cake. He was long and thick. A flash of fear crossed my face. What if he was too big? I am a virgin after all.

"He leaned down to kiss me. He pulled me into the shower and I felt the warm water run down my back.

"I will be gentle Bella, I promise."

He grabbed the soap and washcloth and turned me around and washed my back. He washed my legs and arms and pulled me close to him and slowly ran the washcloth around my breasts and down my abdomen. He threw the washcloth down and began rubbing his hands across my soapy body.

I relaxed my head against his chest as he massaged my body. Both of his hands came down to my mound and he rubbed. I shuddered at the initial contact. He bent me forward and the water from the shower ran down on my head and back. He rubbed my folds and placed one of his fingers through them and rubbed it along my clitoris. He rubbed slowly and my hips moved against his erection. It wasn't long before my breathing became labored and I felt the burning in my core.

"Edward, Oh my God. Yes." I shuddered and my hands fell against the wall in front of me for support as I came. He pulled me back into him and he held me.

I pulled him and turned him into the water. I grabbed the bar of soap and slowly washed his entire body, front and back, with the exception of one part. I turned him back towards me leaving the water running on his head.

I lathered my hands with soap and softly wrapped them around his length. I slowly moved my hands up and down his shaft. He moaned in response and quickened the pace. He watched me as I cupped his testicles and continued to stroke him.

"Bella, if you don't stop now we will not make it to the bed." He declared suddenly.

"Do you really want me to stop Edward" I ask innocently.

"God Bella. No"

So I continued my actions as he leaned on the back wall of the shower. I used both hands now and I stroked him harder and faster.

I heard him groan with delight and his legs got very stiff. I did not stop as he released his load onto my hands.

He sat still for a moment and slowly opened his eyes. "Are you sure you're a virgin Bella?"

I laughed and Edward rinsed his body.

I grabbed a towel from the rack and was about to start drying off when Edward grabbed the towel from me.

"Allow me."

He slowly dried my body and then his. He grabbed my hands and pulled them to his mouth kissing them.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?"

I looked at his bright green eyes trying to convey my feelings. I placed a small kiss on his chin and then all the way down to his collar bone.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure."

He led me back to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

The moonlight that bathed the room cast a glow on Edward and I was completely lost in the beauty of him. His hair fell down into his eyes as he looked my body up and down.

"You are so perfect Bella."

He ran his hands up and down my legs. He stopped at my thighs and slowly he spread them. He got onto the bed and placed his legs between mine.

He began to rub my folds again and then slowly placed one of his fingers inside and moving it in and out slowly. It felt so good. I was so wet I could feel the coolness of my juices on my inner thighs.

"You are so wet Bella." Edward whispered against my neck.

I groaned in response as words were lost.

He knelt between my legs and rested all of his weight on his left arm.

"Are you ready Bella?"

I nodded in response.

I felt his tip push past my folds and into me. He let it sit there and I felt my hips reaching up. I wanted more.

"More Edward, please more."

He pushed in a little further and he let out a whimper.

I started to move rhythmically. It hurt slightly, but the pain was not bad. It was the best pain I ever felt.

"All of it Edward, now, please"

He pushed into me completely and I let out a gasp.

"Bella, are you okay, do I need to stop?"

I looked at him and smiled. "No, it just feels so good."

His look of amusement quickly faded and he began to move in and out slowly. I felt him, all of him inside of me and I couldn't get enough. I began to move my hips in rhythm with his strokes.

"Harder Edward harder" I pleaded. I wanted more of him, I wanted him closer. I pulled his body down to feel his chest against mine.

I attacked him with my lips. I hungrily kissed his lips and sucked on his tongue. I wrapped my legs around him pulled him in closer to me.

His strokes became harder and faster I felt my insides tighten. I moaned with pleasure. I was uninhibited and my arms clung to him holding him tightly. "Fuck me Edward" I whispered.

"Say it louder Bella, I want to hear you say it."

I obliged. "Fuck me Edward, I want you to fuck me harder, I want to feel you cum inside me. Please." My voice was pleading but I didn't care. I just wanted him deeper.

He plowed into me so hard I came, I felt myself tighten around him and I felt the release of my orgasm. He cried out suddenly.

"Fuck Bella, I'm cumming." He thrusted into me 2 more times grunting and I felt him harden and pulsate inside of me.

We both were panting, trying to catch our breath

He laid his head down in the crook of my neck. I heard his breathing regulate.

"Bella, that was so damn amazing. I have never felt anything like that before. It was, damn, I don't know how to say it. Perfect? No it was better than perfect."

I felt a wave of tiredness sweep over me. "Edward that was amazing."

I didn't move. I didn't release my grip on him, or my legs from his waist. I basked in the moment letting it overtake me. Edward was exactly where I wanted him. In my arms.

I was dreaming of Edward again. We were looking at each other and we both looked down. I thought I had been holding Edwards hand, but it was the hand of a child. He was about 3 years old. I looked down at him and he looked up at me and smiled. He had my brown hair, but Edwards's big curls. He had Edward's sparkling green eyes. My heart melted. "Mommy can we get some ice cream?" I squeezed his hand lightly and knelt down beside him. "Only if you give Mommy a kiss." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. He planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek and laughed.

"Love you Mommy." Edward swooped him up into a tight hug. "What about good old Dad." Edward tickled him and he laughed. His laugh was contagious and we all began laughing. "Love you little man." "Love you Daddy." I felt the tears well in my eyes.

I felt someone touching my face. "Bella. Love. Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes and Edwards face was full of concern. My only thought was that he was still here.

I latched onto him and pulled him close. Holding him tightly.

"Why are you crying, are you hurt, did I hurt you Bella?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Edward, I am just so happy and no I am fine. In fact I feel wonderful; I don't think I ever felt this good."

I heard a sigh of relief. "Then why the tears?"

"Just a wonderful dream. It felt so real."

"Care to share?" He asked.

I thought about it. Should I? No, better not. I don't want to be the clingy, move to fast kind of woman. Even though in my heart I wanted a future with him. The whole 9 yards.

"Maybe later, right now I am starving."

He looked me and shrugged his shoulders. I felt him against my hip again.

"Maybe breakfast can wait a minute." I rolled over and straddled my legs at his side.

"My turn Edward."

I heard him yelp when I thrust onto him.

End Notes:

So I wasn't planning on them having sex. However raging hormones took over and well, that is just what happens in real life.

Don't worry Edward doesn't think any less of Bella. In fact I think this is going to be a pretty important moment to both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

The Way Back Home18/03/2009 11:49:00

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

I would like to start off by answering a question.

1. Why did Bella cuss during sex? She was a virgin and she wouldn't talk like already?

Some people had a problem with it. However she is in her 20's and when sex is that good, well, I know how I acted. :) I think you get the picture.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I truly appreciate it.

Please Review!!

Chapter 15 Reality Strikes (Edward POV)

WOW. Note to self. When Bella says it's her turn, she means it.

Bella fell next to me on the bed breathing heavily. I think I was still in shock, as I could not bring myself to move an inch.

Bella kissed me and I smiled. "Want to join me in the shower again, Edward?"

She got up off the bed and shook her hips a little, swaying her behind. I don't think I can ever recall a time that I moved more quickly.

After we were done showering I noticed that it was already 10:00. Damn, that meant that I would have to leave soon in order to make the flight back home. I really didn't want to go. I knew that she would be with me in a couple of weeks, but I honestly didn't think I could stand to be away from her for so long.

"Earth to Edward" Her small hand waved in front of my eyes and she stood on her tiptoes to look into my eyes. "Are you still in there?"

I quickly grabbed her around the waist and we both fell onto the bed. She began laughing. I tickled her and she was laughing so hard she was crying. "Uncle, Uncle, I give up, or whatever you want me to say I'll say it, but please stop before I pee in my pants." She stated between fits of laughter.

"Say that you wont forget me and you will see me the minute you arrive in Seattle."

She looked bewildered for a moment and said "Okay, okay, I wont forget you and I'll make them land the damn plane in the parking lot, happy?"

I stopped tickling her and smiled. "Good so I have your word?"

She looked at me so sincerely with a toothy smile. "How could I ever forget you Dr. Cullen?"

She grabbed my by the hair and pulled me into a long kiss. She had such an effect on me. Suddenly she stopped and she looked into my eyes searching for something.

"The question really is will you remember me?" She looked nervous and she bit her bottom lip.

"Bella, your simply unforgettable."

I saw the relief in her eyes. "Well then let me cook you a quick breakfast before you have to leave."

We walked downstairs and saw that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were already awake and drinking coffee.

"So, little bro, have a good night?" He winked at me and I gave him an evil snarl.

Bella laughed and quickly replied. "Yes he did Em. Oh and by the way, when you scream you sound like a little girl. Next time keep it down will ya"

Emmett looked at her in disbelief. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and started laughing. "You were kind of loud Em baby."

I laughed as the look of defeat that spread across Emmett's face.

I walked over to Bella and hugged her from behind and kissed her head. "You continue to surprise me you know."

She giggled "Well someone has keep you on your toes." She turned her head up and kissed my chin.

Bella fixed bacon, eggs and French toast for all of us. While were eating Alice was telling Rosalie and Bella that she was going to be moving in with Jazz soon, but that the girls were free to move in and stay as long as they like.

My thoughts strayed for a while when I started thinking about how I wouldn't mind waking up with Bella every morning like we had this morning. I was so drawn to her and the feelings I had for her were so intense.

Is this all too quick?

Emmett pushed his chair back and stood up. "We got to get going guys, if we plan on catching our flight."

The words I was dreading. Bella got up off of my lap and took my plate walking towards the kitchen.

I followed her. She placed the dishes in the sink and stood there with her head hanging. I knew something was wrong.

"Bella." She turned slowly but did not look up. I put an arm around her waist and picked up her chin. "Look at me Bella."

She opened her eyes and I saw the tears as they began to fall down her cheeks. This was the second time that I saw her cry and it hurt me to see her hurting. "What is wrong Bella, tell me please."

She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around me. "I don't want you to leave. I know it's only a couple of weeks, but that seems like so long. I am going to miss you so much."

I pulled her close and lightly kissed her lips. "I will be waiting for you Bella, and I will miss you too."

We stood there like that for a while. Just holding each other.

"Gotta go Eddie boy!" Emmett yelled from the front door.

I looked at Bella and she smiled. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the front door together.

"Call me as soon as you land Edward, please."

"Of course I will Bella"

I kissed her and she pulled me to her holding me tightly/

'Jesus guys, you will see each other in like 2 weeks." Bella turned quickly and punched Emmett in the arm.

"OW, Bella that really hurt." I smiled and laughed. "Geez Em you do sound like a little girl." He pushed me out of the door and we all got into the cab that was waiting outside. I looked out of the back window and waved at Bella. She stood on the porch waving. We suddenly turned the corner and I could no longer see her.

I sat back down and crossed me arms over my chest. "Edward and Bella sittin in a tree. K.I.S.S I... Damn Edward what was that for?"

Emmett was rubbing his jaw here I had just punched him. I smiled and sat back again. "Cause it's the second time you sang that damn song, and I don't want to hear it."

"Holy shit Eddie Boy, you're in love. Never thought I'd see the day!"

I grunted. 'I know you aren't talking Em, oh I mean Mr. Rosalie."

He laughed. "If I could have that ass everyday, then slap me and call me Mr. Rosalie, I'd take it, gladly."

Jasper laughed at the both of us. "You both got it bad. Honestly, I don't think you could have picked any better. Those girls are really great."

I think Emmett and I were on the same wavelength momentarily. "You were holding out on us Jazz. You known these girls for a long time and you failed to mention them."

Jazz suddenly looked nervous. "Yeah well Edward you had Tanya, and Em you dated Katie for quite a while. So don't blame me. I have asked both of you to meet Alice and her friends for a while now."

Emmett and I both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. I guess he was right. My mind immediately wandered and had daydreams about where Bella and I might be right now if Jazz had introduced us before.

"You know, I knew that you would like Bella, Edward." I turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Do you remember when I called you during spring break last year?" I sat back and thought. "I told you that I met a girl that would knock your socks off, remember?"

Suddenly I remembered. "Oh yeah, you said that she was like a 'perfect 10' in a bikini!"

He laughed, "I didn't tell you that Alice did. Alice told me that once she talked to you she just knew that you and Bella were destined to meet."

"Why didn't I fly down there, I don't remember."

"Because Twat Tanya heard you talking to Alice and thought it was another woman and she threw that whole pussy boycott on your ass."

"That was right before I broke it off with her. You know we broke up like 2 days after that. I did consider flying down there, but then the residency was thrown in my lap and I couldn't leave."

I sat back defeated. Jazz smiled. "You know its all good bro. You got the girl after all."

I smiled and thoughts of Bella danced in my head. "Yes I do."

We ran into the hotel quickly and grabbed our bags. We arrived at the airport just as they were boarding.

Thankfully we were all able to get First Class seats. Emmett sat next to me. Even in First Class he was huge. I pulled out my phone and sent Bella a quick text.

**Bella**

**Made it just on time.**

**Will call as soon as I land.**

**Miss U already**

**E ******

I was surprised by the quick response.

**U Better!**

**I miss you 2!**

**B******

I sighed and turned off my phone. I looked at Emmett and he just smirked. I heard his phone chirp and knew that he had sent a text to Rosalie too.

I laughed and laid back in the seat, turned on my I pod, and fell right to sleep.

(Bella POV)

I immediately felt the loss once Edward's taxi rounded the corner. I sulked my way inside. Rosalie came to me immediately and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know how you feel Bells, I'm already missing Em too." We both sighed and then Rosalie quickly picked up her head. "What do you say we move a week early?"

I didn't even know my body could create the sound that came from my throat. It was some kind of high-pitched shriek.

"Are you sure Rosie, I mean we originally planned on 2 weeks?"

"Yeah well that was before the Cullen men came into our lives and turned it upside down. Besides there's nothing keeping us here Bells. All of our your family is back there and my dad is a traveling nomad anyway. So… lets just do it."

I grabbed Rosie and hugged her. "Love you Rosie!"

"Yeah, now you better call your folks today, I'll bet their feeling neglected."

I smacked my hand on my head. "Crap, I forgot they were even here. What kind of daughter am I?"

Rosalie laughed. "Its okay the Cullen's showed them around and they knew where you were all the time. Apparently Carlisle and Esme lived here before they adopted the boys."

"Wow, really, Edward didn't tell me."

Rosalie gave me her mischievous grin. "Maybe because he was otherwise occupied. So Bells, what happened last night? I'm pretty sure that you went way past first base last night. At least from what I heard."

I heard Alice bounding down the stairs and chime in. "Yeah, what did you do last night Bella?"

I looked down and played with my fingers. "Well um, we kind of…?

Alice screamed and threw her arms around me. "I knew it Bella, I knew Edward was the one. So details Bella, NOW."

I looked up at her and put chin up. "I don't kiss and tell Alice."

"I think you mean you don't fuck and tell don't you Bells." Rosalie chimed.

I felt the blood rush to my face. "I was good."

"Yeah okay Bells, I don't think just good makes someone scream out "Fuck me Edward, I want you to fuck me harder, I want to feel you cum inside me." If it was just good."

I looked up and my shoulders slumped down. "You heard that?"

Alice and Rosie both started laughing. "I think the whole neighborhood heard it Bells, I mean you screamed it. Hell, when Em heard it he gave me a high five."

I don't think I could have been more embarrassed than that exact moment.

Alice soothed me right away. "Aww Bella we're all adults here, and besides I screamed right after you, and well Rose screamed the whole damn night."

I looked at Rosie and she crossed her arms on her chest. "Well, when its that good I cant help it."

We all huddled with our arms around each other and sighed. "We need to get to Seattle as soon as possible. Agreed?" Alice stated. I put my hand out in the center of our huddle and the girls placed theirs on mine. We looked at each other and in unison we yelled, "Lets do this."

Rosie ran to the phone and began making calls. I pulled out my cell phone and called my parents right away.

Charlie answered on the first ring. "Hey Bella, so nice to hear from you." I cringed. "Sorry Dad." He laughed. "Its okay Bella, its not like you aren't going to be living close to me. We are gonna see each other all of the time."

"Yeah Dad, I know and it may be sooner than you think Rose and I are thinking of moving back this week."

"That's great, do you guys need any help?"

I quickly laughed. "Please Dad, you know Rosie already hired movers and packers."

"I figured. Well Sue and I are going to fly out in a couple of hours. So we will see in a few days then?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Okay Bella, Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and quickly called Renee.

"Hello Honey." Well she didn't sound upset.

I apologized to her and she just laughed. "Bella, I know that your were, umm, occupied, so don't worry about it. Phil and I are flying out tomorrow afternoon. Wanna meet for dinner tonight?"

"Sure Mom where do you want to meet?"

She was quiet for a moment and Phil was talking to her. "Just meet us at the hotel, apparently Phil has somewhere he would like to go."

"Okay Mom, see you later"

Rosalie ran in and kissed me cheek. "You are so gonna love me Bella."

"Why is that Rosie?" I was instantly suspicious. Whenever Rosie said that she always had something outrageous planned, it meant trouble.

She put on her innocent face and walked past towards the stairs. 'You'll see."

I heard her bedroom door close and followed. I stopped outside her door but decided to leave it alone.

I went to my room, grabbed my laundry basket and spent the next couple of hours doing laundry and watching Goonies.

Alice and I were laughing at the movie when Rosalie finally made an appearance. "What's so funny?"

I pointed to the screen and she sat down and watched the rest of the movie with us.

We were watching the pirate boat scene when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out the phone and saw the message from Edward.

**Bella**

**Made it just on time.**

**Will call as soon as I land.**

**Miss U already**

My heart melted and I fell back and sighed. Alice and Rosie looked at me and shook their heads smiling.

I replied that he better be missing me and that I missed him too.

We watched a couple more old movies and I ran upstairs and put my laundry away and changed to meet Renee and Phil.

We ended up at some drive-in diner called Duke's. The burger was great and my fries came in a brown bag. I had to say that it was pretty damn good.

Renee quizzed me about Edward the whole night. I didn't mind though, talking about him made me feel close to him.

They dropped me off back at the house and Renee informed me that her and Phil were going to be coming to see me for Thanksgiving.

I walked into the house and it was dark. I locked the door and carefully made my way to my room in the dark.

I showered quickly and got into my bed. I laid down and tossed and turned. I could not get to sleep.

I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand and picked it up.

I knew who it was. "Its about time, I was starting to get worried."

He laughed. "Sorry Bella, as soon as we landed the hospital paged me for an emergency and I had to run. I just got home."

I heard the sadness in his voice and longed to soothe and comfort him. "Is everything okay Edward?"

"Yeah its okay, there was just a really bad traffic accident and a lot of people were injured. There is a stretch of highway close to the hospital and a lot of accidents happen. Not normally this bad, but they do happen."

I heard the despair in his voice. "Edward what is your plan when you are done with your residency?"

He was quiet. "Well I was hoping to open a private pediatric practice."

I was surprised and I guess quiet for a little too long. "Bella you there?"

"Oh yeah, I was just surprised. Why do you say hoping? Is there something stopping that from happening?"

"Just some red tape with my inheritance. But that will soon be taken care of. You know I only have a couple of months before my residency is completed."

"Wow it that it, so pretty soon you will actually be Dr. Edward Cullen."

I giggled at the thought of him surrounded by children. Then the memory of my dream came to me. Of that adorable little boy with the brown curls and green eyes.

"Do you want to have children Edward?"

I was surprised by his quick response.

"At least 2 and hopefully a boy and a girl. What about you Bella?"

I was honest with him. "I wasn't sure how I felt about kids. Since I was an only child. But lately I have really been thinking about it, and I do want children. At least 2. I would love to have a boy and girl as well. I would like to have a boy first."

He sighed, I don't know if it was relief or frustration. "You are amazing Bella Swan, you know that right?"

"Well I do try. So how is your schedule looking this week Edward?"

He laughed. "Hmm let me think. Work and dream about Bella. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds perfect." I laughed and so did he. "Thanks Bella, you have made me feel so much better."

I heard him yawn. "Go to sleep Edward and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good Night Love!"

"Good night Edward, I miss you."

"Ditto."

Then he hung up. He called me that word again. He called me Love.

I rolled over and smelled Edwards scent on my pillow. I pulled it close to me taking in all of the scent and fell right to sleep.

*

I awoke the next morning to someone pounding on my door. "Bells you gotta get up we have a busy day." Rosalie knocked harder.

I jumped out of the bed and threw the door open to find Rosalie standing there with her arms crossed.

"What do you want woman?" I groaned leaning on my door.

"The packers will be here in an hour. So decide what you need for a couple of days and put it aside."

Whatever sleepiness I was feeling quickly dissipated. "Seriously?"

"Yep Bells we fly to Seattle in 2 days."

I jumped up and squeezed her. "This is so great Rosalie, I cant thank you enough."

"Well you can start by letting me breathe."

I let go and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ewww, go brush your teeth before you kiss people Bella." I followed after her making kissing sounds.

She ran down the stairs and I laughed. I went back to my room and got ready for the big move.

(Edward POV)

My day had been horrible. As soon as we landed I got a page. I called the hospital and they said that a 13-car pile up had just happened on the I-5. I grabbed my car from long term parking and sped to the hospital.

When I arrived the ER was full and everyone was scurrying.

One of the nurses approached me and started talking quickly.

"Dr. Cullen we have a young woman in the next room and 2 of her lower left ribs are broken and they have pierced her lungs. I grabbed her chart and moved into to room. She was young, around 15 and she looked horrible. Her breathing was labored despite having oxygen pumped into her lungs.

I went up to her and my heart leapt into my throat. She reminded me of my Bella. He long mahogany hair was caked with blood. Her face had large lacerations across her cheeks and forehead. Her left eye was swollen shut and her face was bruised badly. Her chart said her name was Brianna Whitley.

Her arms were also covered with lacerations. I pulled down the blanket that was covering her and saw the bruises that ran down her abdomen and legs.

I heard a gurgling sound and saw blood start to come out of her mouth.

"Jenny, we need to get her into surgery now." I began to detach all of her machines.

We dragged her to the OR and I immediately scrubbed up and got ready for surgery.

The surgery took well over 3 hours. I had managed to find the area of the lung that had been pierced and stitched the inner and outer walls. I reset her ribs and closed her up.

I walked out of the OR drained. I cleaned up after surgery and sought out the girls' parents.

I went to the waiting room and called out for her parents.

A small woman ran to me. "Please tell me my Brianna is okay doctor please." She sobbed uncontrollably. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me while her face was doused with her tears. I saw the resemblance of mother and daughter and smiled. "She is going to be fine Mrs. Whitely. Her surgery went very well. Her broken ribs in 2 places pierced her lung. Both were located. She is coming out of recovery right now and you can see her in about 20 minutes."

She hugged me. "Thank you Doctor Cullen, I don't know if I can every repay you for saving my daughter."

She pulled away as a man rushed into the waiting room.

"Beverly how did this happen, how is my baby."

The wife fell to her knees crying, "John she was coming home from their away game and …" Her sobs overtook her and he went to her and helped her into the loveseat in the corner. He stood there above her and did not move.

I looked at the man and tried to comfort him. I sat him down and described the injuries that his daughter had received and that her surgery went well.

He had his elbows on his knees and both of his hands held up his head grabbing his hair. In that moment I hoped that I would never find myself in his position.

I heard the sobs from him and saw his body shaking from his fear. I saw this all too often. I knew that I was not to get emotionally attached to patients and their families, but every time I had to do this, my heart broke along with theirs.

"Mr. Whitely. Your daughter is going to be fine. She wont be able to do too much for a couple of months, but she will be just fine."

I looked at my watch and realized that 30 minutes had passed.

"Would you both like to go see her now."

He stood up immediately and wiped his face. His eyes were red and swollen. He raked his fingers through his hair and straightened out his shirt.

I knew what he was doing. He was cleaning himself up. He was the rock of the family. He could not let his daughter see him break down. He knew he had to be strong.

"Okay Doc, take me to my baby."

He grabbed his wife's hand and I led them to her room.

Jenny was checking her IV and making sure her fluids were administered at the correct dosage levels. She saw us walk in and smiled at her parents. "She is doing well. She will be waking up any minute now." She walked past me and smiled.

Jenny was the best nurse at Northwest Hospital. She was here 20 years before I even arrived and considered herself my second Mother. She had worked with me since my arrival.

I checked Brianna's machines to make sure they were happening.

Her parents were on either side of the bed holding her hands. He had just bent down and kissed her forehead when she opened her eyes.

"Daddy, why are you back from your trip so early?" She whispered. The strain in her voice was evident.

I saw the tears form in his eyes as he kissed her again.

Her mother told her about the accident. She was on the bus with the rest of her fellow cheerleaders on the way back from an away game when a semi lost control and the truck and its bed flipped over. The bus was about 2 car lengths behind and got the initial blow of the truck bed.

Brianna started to cry. "What about my friends Mom, are they all right."

I walked up and introduced myself to her. "Everyone on the bus sustained many injuries, some were worse than others. They are all here and now they are all fine."

A look of relief washed over her. I described her injuries to her and she just nodded her head. Her arms immediately wrapped around the bandages that were wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for saving me Dr. Cullen." Her little voice whispered.

I went to walk away and was followed by her father. "Doc, I just want to say Thanks. You saved her and I owe you for that. Those 2 ladies in there are my life, and well without them I am nothing. So Thanks."

He grabbed me and hugged me. "Your welcome Mr. Whitely." "Its John, please call me John." I smiled. "Okay then your welcome John."

I had 3 more patients after Brianna. None of them as severe as hers.

I made my way out of the Hospital after midnight and went straight to my house. I called Bella immediately.

As soon as I heard her voice I was relaxed.

"Its about time, I was starting to get worried."

I laughed. "Sorry Bella, as soon as we landed the hospital paged me for an emergency and I had to run. I just got home."

"Is everything okay Edward?"

"Yeah its okay, there was just a really bad traffic accident and a lot of people were injured. There is a stretch of highway close to the hospital and a lot of accidents happen. Not normally this bad, but they do happen." I hoped that my despair wasn't too obvious.

"Edward what is your plan when you are done with your residency?"

I wasn't surprised by her question. "Well I was hoping to open a private pediatric practice." She was quiet and I thought that maybe she hung up.

"Bella you there?"

"Oh yeah, I was just surprised. Why do you say hoping? Is there something stopping that from happening?"

"Just some red tape with my inheritance. But that will soon be taken care of. You know I only have a couple of months before my residency is completed."

"Wow it that it, so pretty soon you will actually be Dr. Edward Cullen."

My mind wandered to thoughts of Bella and I having children. I wondered what they would look like.

"Do you want to have children Edward?"

I was surprised by her question. Can she read my mind?

"At least 2 and hopefully a boy and a girl. What about you Bella?"

"I wasn't sure how I felt about kids. Since I was an only child. But lately I have really been thinking about it, and I do want children. At least 2. I would love to have a boy and girl as well. I would like to have a boy first."

I had really hoped that when she said lately it was due to meeting me. She always seems to say the most amazing things. "You are amazing Bella Swan, you know that right?"

"Well I do try. So how is your schedule looking this week Edward?"

I laughed. "Hmm let me think. Work and dream about Bella. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds perfect." I laughed and so did she. "Thanks Bella, you have made me feel so much better."

I yawned involuntarily and cursed myself when she said.

"Go to sleep Edward and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good Night Love!"

"Good night Edward, I miss you."

"Ditto."

After she hung up I drifted off into images of a possible future with Bella and I quickly fell asleep.

The next couple of days at the hospital were not so bad. A lot of sprains and breaks. Usual for summer's in Washington. Most people take to camping and hiking during the warmer months.

I spoke to Bella many times each day. She seemed to be hiding something from me. She told me she had a surprise for me, but that I wouldn't receive till Thursday.

I awoke Thursday morning early. I opened my mailbox but nothing was there. I went back inside and sent Bella a text. I knew she wasn't up yet as it was only 5am in Chicago.

I arrived at the hospital a little early. Jenny was there and she smiled when she saw me arrive.

"Good Morning Dr. Cullen!"

"Morning Jenny."

"I have a bunch of messages here from you from some woman that keeps calling the hospital."

"Really?" I knew Bella wouldn't call me at the hospital. I grabbed the phone messages and looked at all of them. There were 22 messages and all of them from Tanya.

Damn that woman. I threw them into the trash and Jenny looked at me curiously.

"Well, wasn't that the girl you used to date?"

"Yeah, used to" I blurted and walked into my office. I turned on the laptop and waited as it warmed up.

Jenny walked into my office and stood in front of my desk. "You know you have acted pretty differently the last couple of days Dr. Cullen."

I looked up at her and smiled. "Think so?" I got up and grabbed a bottle of water from my small fridge.

"I see what your so happy about." I looked back and Jenny was looking at my screensaver.

I walked over and looked at the picture of Bella and I looking at each other in front of the giant silver bean.

I didn't say anything I just smiled.

"She is beautiful."

"Yes she is, and she is so amazing Jenny."

I rambled on and on about Bella and Jenny sat down listening to me and smiled. When I told her about her karaoke episode she laughed.

"So your in love with her." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

I looked up at her and smiled. "I think I am Jenny."

"Well good, now all these little harlots around here can quit trying to get in your pants."

I was surprised. "Jenny I have never been with any of the hospital staff." She looked at me and laughed. "Not without their lack of trying."

I shook my head and walked out to begin my rounds.

It was a little after 2 pm and I ran down to the lunchroom to grab a quick bite.

I had grabbed a sandwich and an orange juice when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

I turned quickly. "Tanya, what the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I missed you my Eddiekins and I want to start spending time with you again."

I was pissed. "Tanya I left you for a reason, I don't want to spend any time with you."

I walked off toward my office and she followed. I walked inside and placed my lunch down.

She walked up next to me and sat down on the desk hiking up her skirt higher. I grunted in disgust.

"That wont work Tanya, get out of my damn office now."

She didn't budge. She looked ay my screensaver and saw Bella. "Who the fuck is she?"

None of your damn business is who, now I am only going to say this one more time, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!"

She got up and huffed. She walked toward the door and stepped into the hallway. Suddenly she smiled and ran in and threw herself on me, shoving her lips to her mine,

I pried her off when I heard a gasp behind her. I looked and there was my Bella. Shock covered her face and then she ran. Tanya started laughing and I shoved her aside and I ran after Bella passing Jenny turned and walked into my office looking pissed off.

"Bella please its not what you thought, stop running. Let me explain."

But she didn't stop she ran right out of the doors. I ran out of the doors and saw her get into an old red truck. I was about to reach her when she sped away.

I grabbed my phone and called her. She didn't answer.

I called over and over leaving messages and texting. But no response.

Jenny came out of the hospital 15 minutes later and guided me inside. I was defeated. I sank into my office chair and kept calling her. "Finally I heard a click. "Bella honey, its not what you thought. I used to date her a long time ago and she just showed up here at the hospital and threw herself at me. She jumped on me Bella and I pushed her away. She is nothing to me Bella, nothing. Don't you see Bella, I'm in love with you!"

There was no answer. I heard a lot of noise in the background and the sound of sirens blared into the phone. "Bella is everything okay, where are you?"

"Help me Edward." She whispered in broken words and then nothing the line went dead. I felt fear engulf me.

I called Rosalie. She told me that they moved earlier than expected and that Bella had drove her Dad's truck to come and surprise me.

Jenny ran in while I was on the phone with Rosalie. "Another accident on the I-5 Dr. Cullen, we need you in emergency now."

Rosalie sobbed on the other end of the phone. "Oh my God Edward, Bella had to take the I-5 to come home."

I dropped the phone on my desk and ran to the emergency room. The first ambulance had arrived and the first patient was brought in. He was drunk and yelling. My father was at my side in an instant. "Emmett called me son. Rosalie called him in hysterics. I am sure she is fine Edward. Maybe she is on the way home."

One of the ER doctors grabbed the gurney with the drunken man. I saw a policeman come in and asked him what had happened. He told me that the man had been driving drunk and crossed over onto opposite side of the Interstate and he crashed head on into another vehicle in oncoming traffic.

"What kind of car did he crash into Officer I asked, praying that he didn't say red truck at all."

"It was an old Red Chevy pickup? Why?"

As he told me the ER doors swung open and there she was. My Bella. She was bleeding everywhere. A paramedic was on top of her pushing up and down on her chest and the other was squeezing breath into her lungs. They were administering CPR. That meant she was no longer breathing.

I was panicked. My heart fell. I screamed. "Noooooo, no Bella." I ran to the gurney and Carlisle pulled me back following the gurney.

"Bella you cant leave me, don't die!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Carlisle stepped in front of me.

"I will handle this son, I will take care of her." I tried to follow.

He stopped me. Embracing me so I could not move. "You're in hysterics Edward and you cant handle this. I will take care of her son. Please let me take care her."

I heard my Mother behind me and a large pair of arms held me back.

Carlisle rushed into the ER.

I went numb and my body went lax. Whoever was holding me finally released me.

I fell to my knees sobbing and screaming, pulling at my hair. "No Bella. Not my Bella. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." My heart was breaking and I could no longer breath. I was gasping for air grabbing my chest. Tears were streaming down my face.

All of a sudden I heard my father yell to the ER staff. "She's breathing, get her to the O.R. NOW!"

Then everything went black.

*************************************************************


	16. Chapter 16

The Way Back Home23/03/2009 15:22:00

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter notes: This was a hard chapter for me to write. I really had to put myself in Edward's shoes and try to act as he would. I apologize in advance if you take any offense.

Please, please, please, please review!!!!

*************************************************************

Chapter 16 Living Hell! (ESME POV)

I fell to my knees sobbing and screaming, pulling at my hair. "No Bella. Not my Bella. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." My heart was breaking and I could no longer breath. I was gasping for air grabbing my chest. Tears were streaming down my face.

All of a sudden I heard my father yell to the ER staff. "She's breathing, get her to the O.R. NOW!"

Then everything went black.

************************************************************

Carlisle and I had just finished with a late lunch when he received a page to report to the ER. He kissed me softly on my lips, smiled and ran towards the other end of the hospital.

I felt my cell phone vibrate and Emmett was on the other end talking frantically. "Mom, Rosalie thinks that Bella may have just been in an accident. We are not sure but she's not answering her phone. I am parking in the hospital lot right now. I see a couple of ambulances coming in right now. I will meet you in the ER."

He hung up; I didn't even have time to ask any questions. I rushed to the ER waiting room and Emmett walked in, as I was about to go into the back.

"What happened Emmett?" Emmett had explained what Rosalie told him about Tanya throwing herself at Edward and Bella running off. That damn Tanya. I loathed that woman with every fiber of my being. I once caught her trying to hit on my husband and had put her in her place. If she caused this.

Edward deserved better. He deserved Bella.

I grabbed Emmett by his arm and led him to the ER. Just as we walked in I saw my greatest fears unfold before my eyes.

I saw Bella being brought in on a gurney. She looked like someone had put her in a blender. Her long beautiful hair was caked with blood and debris. Her face was swollen beyond recognition. I saw the man performing CPR on her. He was diligent in his actions. Sweat was pouring down his chin. "Breathe Damnit, breathe" he muttered.

I was frozen watching the scene before my eyes. My mind was trying to cope. I felt as though I was watching some scene on a television show. I felt detached.

Bella. Sweet Bella. She was dying. I felt the tears begin to fall down my face. I grasped Emmett's shirt. He must have been the same way I was for either of us budged.

I watched in horror as my Edward ran forward screaming for her. I saw him try and grab the gurney. "Bella you cant leave me, don't die!" He screamed. My heart broke into a million pieces. "Not Bella, not Edward, God please." I began to sob.

I was still unable to move as I watched Carlisle stand in front of Edward trying to talk Edward into stepping back.

"I will handle this son, I will take care of her." Edward pushed Carlisle out of the way and tried to follow.

Carlisle stopped him. Embracing him so that he could not move. "You're in hysterics Edward and you cant handle this. I will take care of her son. Please let me take care her."

I needed to get to my son.

"Edward!" I called. Emmett reacted as I did and grabbed Edward from behind in a tight grasp. Pulling him to his chest.

"It's gonna be alright man, let Dad take care of her." He told Edward.

Emmett was trying to soothe his brother but Edward was fighting. He was trying to get free, to go to Bella.

Seeing Edward like this was like a living hell. I had hoped to never see my children suffer. Seeing Edward writhing in turmoil was my one of my worst nightmares.

The tears steadily flowed down his cheeks and he stilled in Emmett's arms. Emmett released him and he crumbled to the floor in agony and defeat.

He hunched over and pulled at his hair sobbing and screaming.

"No Bella. Not my Bella. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I saw him gripping is chest and I ran to him, rubbing his back trying to soothe him. He was broken.

I heard Carlisle yell. "She's breathing, get her to the O.R. NOW!"

I looked down at Edward as he was gripping his chest. He couldn't breathe. I saw him struggling and I screamed for help.

"Come on Baby, hold it together. Breathe, Edward breathe"

Jenny ran over and grabbed a male nurse to assist her.

"Pull him up on the gurney now Clyde. Get him to room 3."

Emmett assisted the nurse in putting Edward on a gurney and we followed them into the room. Jenny Quickly stuck and IV into Edward followed with a small syringe.

"He will be fine Esme, I gave him something to calm his nerves. I am going to go and check on Bella."

She hugged me quickly. "Ill let you know everything as soon as I know."

She walked out and I rushed to Edward's side. I pushed his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. The oxygen mask he was wearing had filled with steam from the heat of his breath. He was breathing, thank you. I needed to soothe him.

"She will be okay Edward, I can feel it, and I know it." I grabbed his hand in mine and rubbed my thumb across the back of it.

Emmett walked up and grabbed his brothers other hand. I looked up at him and I saw that he was crying. "I need to call Jazz, Rosie and Alice, Mom."

"Okay and I will call Charlie and Renee." We both nodded in silent agreement.

I called Charlie first, as he was closest. He picked up on the first ring.

"Esme to what do I owe this honor?" He jovially asked. My heart broke again to have to tell Bella's father about what had happened.

"Charlie there's been an accident. Bella was hit by a drunk driver on the I-5 leaving the hospital."

There was a long silence. "How is she Esme, please be honest with me?" He pleaded.

"I don't know Charlie, they were giving her CPR and there was a lot of blood. She's in the operating room now. Carlisle is taking care of her Charlie."

I heard silence again. "I'll be right there."

I hung up and made the second call to Renee.

I heard laughter as she answered the phone. "Hello!"

"Renee its Esme. Bella's been in an accident. A drunk driver hit her. I don't know how serious her injuries were, but they did have to perform CPR."

I hear a loud scream and I heard the phone drop. I heard Phil asking what happened. "Renee honey, what's wrong, what happened?" I imagined myself in her shoes. I felt the tears stream down my face again. I don't now how I would react if someone told me this had happened. He grabbed the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Phil, its Renee. Bella's was hit by a drunk driver in Seattle. I don't know what her injuries are yet. She is fighting for her life Phil."

I couldn't speak anymore as the sobs shook my body. I began to sob into the phone.

Emmett grabbed the phone and told Phil to get to Seattle ASAP.

I sat there at Edwards's side, not moving for anything. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper arrived within minutes of each other. They all hugged me. All of their eyes were swollen from their tears. Alice was shaking uncontrollably and Jasper picked her up and held her close to him. Whispering to her that is would all be okay.

There were still no updates on Bella. Emmett and others all waited in the waiting room. But I stayed at Edwards's side.

After about an hour I stood up to look for Jenny. As if on queue she entered the room. "Anything?" I asked

'No Esme, no one is allowed in, I just wanted to let you know."

'Thanks Jenny."

She left the room and I watched my son. I cursed God for hurting Edward when he had finally found happiness, then I cried some more and begged and prayed to God to save her.

I felt Edwards hand move in mine.

"Bella." He murmured.

(Edward POV)

I felt someone's hand in mine.

"Bella." I tired to open my eyes. It was a blur. There was some soft light coming from my left. I turned and looked at my Mother. She was sobbing quietly. She began to rub my hand.

My mind quickly caught up. I jolted up and tried to throw myself off of the bed. I felt the needles in my left arm and winced.

"Lay down Edward. You need to rest. You had a breakdown."

I looked at my Mother. "I need to go to her Mom, I need to help."

"Edward, your Father is doing everything he can. Please trust in him."

I felt my hands shaking and I lowered myself back onto the bed.

Then I cried. I cried hard. The sobs overtook my body. "I cant live without her Mom. I LOVE HER. She can't leave me Mom. I just got her, I can't lost her."

I felt my body shaking. I felt 4 pairs of arms around me.

I looked up. Alice and my Mother were on my right. Rosalie and Emmett were on my left. They all wrapped me in their arms.

"She will be okay Edward" Alice whispered. "I just know it. Bella. If anything, is as stubborn as a horse and she wants to live. She wants to be with you Edward. That's why she got here so fast. She couldn't wait another minute to be with you."

I felt the ache in my heart again and the sobs became harder. Alice was sobbing now too. They all were. I heard them all.

Jasper's phone rang. "Got it, send him back please."

"Edward, Charlie is here."

I tried to look strong. I wiped the tears from my face. Charlie walked in. I got up from the bed. Charlie walked up to me. "What happened?" He was scared. I could see it in his eyes.

"She was hit by a drunk driver. I don't know the specifics. But it's my entire fault Charlie. She ran out of here. Running from me. She saw something, something she should never have seen and she ran. I ran after her but she took off so fast. I love her Charlie, I don't want to lose her."

I broke down again and sat on the bed. I waited for him to hit me. I wanted him to hit me to beat me. I deserved it.

"Son, its not your fault. You didn't get behind the wheel drunk and then drive. That was someone else. Don't blame yourself, whatever you do Edward, do not think that this was your fault."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and his head fell. I looked up and saw that he had begun sobbing too. "I cant live without her either son, I cant live without my Bella."

Alice and Rosalie ran to him and hugged him.

Jenny had us move to the waiting room. I paced back and forth, waiting.

Sue had arrived with Jacob and his wife Leah. She was trying to console Charlie. She was sitting next to him rubbing his back. He was hunched over with his head in his hands.

Jacob paced the waiting impatiently, talking under his breath. Leah kept trying to get him to sit but he kept refusing.

I rocked back and forth in my chair. Biting my nails. I habit from when I was child. I always did it when I was nervous or scared. 4 hours had passed and still no word. I talked to the nurses and they floated in and out, but none of them knew the outcome of the surgery. Memories of Bella flashed behind my eyes.

She was smiling. "Well, Hello Dr. Cullen!" Her brown eyes smiled at me.

"I like you a lot too Edward" "Good" I kissed her softly upon her lips.

"I kind of hope that once I get to Seattle we can spend lots of time together, you know, exclusively?" She looked worried. Of course I wanted to be with her. Always!"

"Are you lost sir?" "Cause heaven is certainly missing an angel." She laughed then. Her laughter is intoxicating.

When she looked at me. Under the "Bean". I knew then, that I loved her.

I was lost in my memories when I heard the emergency room doors open and looked up. I was hoping to see Carlisle. Instead a Highway Patrolman stepped out. He looked around the room and recognized Charlie. "Chief Cullen, can I speak to you for a minute?'"

Charlie walked up to the man and they spoke few words. The Patrolman walked back into the ER. Charlie nodded his head and looked at me. He walked over to Emmett and whispered in his ear.

They both looked at me.

"What is it, is it Bella? Did something happen?" I sprung to my feet and Emmett bounded toward me.

"Calm down Bro, lets take a quick walk."

Emmett started to guide me out of the side door when I heard him.

I heard the man that was pulled in before Bella. He was still cussing. He was yelling at the Officers. They had him in cuffs.

This was his fault. He looked at me with a 'What are you looking at' stare and I reacted. I ran. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

I reached him and I started punching. I was screaming.

"You hurt her! You almost killed her! How could you? She is my life, and you almost took her from me!"

The punches flew. The man had fallen to the ground and blood came from his nose. I think I landed about 4 punches before I was grabbed. Emmett and Charlie had pulled me back. The Officers picked the man up. One of them took him outside and the other stayed.

He looked at Charlie. "I've got him Hector, I'll handle Edward. Get that sorry MotherFucker out of my sight, NOW!"

The Officer nodded his head and ran out the door.

I attempted to follow but they both held me back. I felt the anger building. I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to die for what he did to my Bella.

Alice came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. They still didn't let me go.

'Its okay Edward, its okay. She is going to be fine."

I fell lifeless again and they finally let me go. I hugged Alice.

"I can't lose her Alice, I cant."

She looked at me. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen. 'I know Edward."

The ER doors flew open again. Carlisle stepped out. Instead of running to him. I sat back in the chair. I was scared. Scared of what he had to tell me.

He kneeled down in front of me. Charlie was at my side in an instant.

"Edward, look at me!" I slowly brought my head up and looked at my Father.

"Bella is going to be fine. She does have some major injuries. She broke 3 ribs, but no vial organs were damaged. Her right leg is broken in 3 places. Her right arm is fractured at the elbow. She had some glass embedded around her right eye, but we were able to get it all out. And she has many lacerations. As you know, none of these are life threatening. She will recover in time. But she is going to live."

I stood there looking at my Father. I was frozen. My head kept running the injuries through my head. She was going to be fine. She was going to live. My Bella was going to be just fine.

I didn't realize my Father was waiting for a response. I looked up at him. I jumped forward and embraced him. "Thank you Dad, thank you. You saved my Bella." I felt the tears flowing now. Esme hugged me from behind. My parents just held me. I finally felt relief. I looked up at Charlie. Sue and Leah were holding him.

"When can I see her Dad"

He smiled. "Now if you like."

I looked at Charlie. "Go ahead Charlie, she's waiting."

Charlie looked at me. "Lets go together Edward."

I followed him and Carlisle back into the recovery room. We rounded the corner and Carlisle pulled back the curtain that was around her bed.

Jenny was already there watching Bella. She looked at me and smiled.

I looked at Bella. She looked so fragile, so broken. Her face was swollen on the right side. She had casts on her torso, right leg and right arm. Small lacerations were all over her body.

I grabbed her hand. Carlisle took one look. He kissed her forehead. "Love you Bells." He whispered into her ear.

He stood there for a few minutes, talking to Carlisle. Then he looked at me and smiled and walked out.

I looked at my Dad. "She looks really good Dad, Thanks!"

He smiled. "Ill give you a minute with her. She probably wont wake for a few hours now."

I smiled. 'I know Dad. Doctor here." He laughed and handed me her chart.

"Well then Dr. Cullen, then you can look at her chart yourself. I am going to go and talk to the family."

He went to walk away. "Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"I Love her."

"I know you do Edward."

He exited the small area and pulled the curtain back.

I looked at Bella. She looked beautifully peaceful. I rubbed my cheek against her hand. She was so soft.

I felt small tears run down my cheeks. I kissed her softly on her cheek.

"I do love you Bella. Always."

*************************************************************

They moved her to a regular room early Friday morning.

I never left her side. My mother brought clothes from my house and I showered in Bella's shower in her room.

Flowers, cards, and balloons covered her small space. Many loved Bella.

It had now been 23 hours since the surgery. I ate some cafeteria food that Jenny had brought up to me.

I knew that Bella loved old romance novels. I asked Alice to bring me a book. I read to Bella from Jane Eyre. I was reading Chapter 15 aloud.

_"I knew," he continued, "you would do me good in some way, at some time: I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you; their expression and smile did not strike delight to my inmost heart so for nothing"_

I felt her fingers twitch on mine. I jumped up out of my chair. I looked at her face, looking for signs of movement. I saw her squeeze her eyes tight. Then she opened them slightly and shut them again quickly. "She fluttered her lids now, trying t adjust to the light. She looked up at me and she smiled.

"Edward" It wasn't a question or a statement. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever heard. It was happiness.

I kissed her forehead. "I'm right here Love."

She squeezed my hand tighter and whispered. I could not hear her so I bent down and placed my ear by her lips.

"What is it, Love? Do you need anything?"

She was ever so quiet. "I heard you Edward. In the car. I love you too!"

I looked at her face. I saw the tear fall down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered again and she closed them falling back asleep.

I fell into the chair. In that moment, the world stopped. Everything went silent. I looked to the heavens, well the ceiling, and I thanked God for saving her. I thanked him for making her, and I thanked him for letting her come into my life.

************************************************************

I sent text messages to everyone letting them know that she had awakened. Alice ran into the room seconds after getting the text.

She looked desperately at me then at Bella. "Did I miss it, did she wake up and I missed it?"

She pouted and slumped into the loveseat by the window.

She will wake again soon Alice don't worry.

She looked at me. "Well Edward, I am happy to see you smiling again. I told you she would be fine."

I shook my head at her and laughed. "I'm glad you were right."

"I wanted to be here Edward." She was still pouting.

"Tell the pixie to get over it Edward." Bella whispered. Alice jumped up and bounded to the other side of the bed.

"Bella, honey, Oh I am so glad your awake."

She bent over and hugged her lightly. Bella winced a little and Alice moved away quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to…"

"Bella giggled softly. Pain is good Alice. It lets me know that I'm alive."

I hung my head again. Alive. Right. "Bella, I'll get you some more pain meds."

She looked at me. "Edward, I heard you reading Jane Eyre. I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Alice brought it for you, love. I wanted you to know that you weren't alone, that I was always here."

She smiled. "Thank You, Edward."

I bent over and kissed her head. "I'll get that pain medication for you now."

I rang the nurse's button and Jenny responded.

She walked in and looked at Bella and smiled.

"There's my favorite girl" She beamed. Bella looked at me and I just smiled.

"Thanks, but why am I your favorite." She asked Jenny.

Jenny took her hand and smiled. "Because, you my dear have made my favorite Doctor happy, for the first time in his life. You have let me off the hook too. Now I don't have to shoo all those women away. He's officially taken."

I saw Bella's left cheek blush and I laughed. "Now there's my girl."

She smiled at me.

As if on queue, the rest of the families entered the room. All of them running to the bed.

Charlie and Renee came first, smothering her with kisses. I went to pull away but Bella held my hand tight and looked into my eyes. "Stay. Please!"

"Of course." I went right back to her side as everyone greeted her.

Bella was going to be okay. We were going to be okay. We loved each other.

2 weeks had passed and it was finally time to leave the hospital.

I decided to take a leave of absence to help Bella get through her rehabilitation. We pulled up in front of Alice's house and Emmett and Jasper ran outside to help.

I picked Bella up and walk towards the house. Emmett and Jasper carried her bags.

I walked in and placed her on the couch. I placed to large pillows behind her. I took 2 more large pillows and elevated her leg.

"Doing okay Love?" I asked.

"I am since you're here." She looked at me and smiled. I swear that woman could dazzle the pants off anyone.

I bent down and kissed her lips. She grabbed my hair and pulled me into a long and passionate kiss.

"Get a room, you two."

Jasper moaned. I threw a small pillow at him and he jumped out of the way.

Bella laughed and grabbed her side. "Ow, quit making me laugh, it really hurts."

I kissed her again. "It's a good thing your bedroom is on this floor Bella. Those stairs would be a nightmare."

I grabbed her bags and took them into her room. I opened her drawers and placed her items inside. I smiled when I went to hang up her pants. I had some clothes hanging in her closet. Seeing my clothes in the same closet as hers just felt right.

I walked back into the front room and Emmett was goofing around. Bella was trying hard not to laugh.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"Alice had to run to her boutique, and Rosalie is on set." She looked up at me sadly.

"I wont get to see Rosalie in action, will I?"

"Sure you can Babe, we can go tomorrow if you like, after therapy."

She looked at me and smiled. "That would be great Edward."

We ordered Italian and decided to watch a movie.

I asked Bella what she wanted to watch. She chose The Goonies.

We all laughed at Jasper when he kept quoting Chunk. It was the scene when the Fratelli's are interrogating Chunk and Frank Fratelli asked Chunk to tell him everything. Jasper turned around and started imitating Chunk.

"_Everything. OK! I'll talk! In third grade, I cheated on my history exam. In fourth grade, I stole my uncle Max's toupee and I glued it on my face when I was Moses in my Hebrew School play. In fifth grade, I knocked my sister Edie down the stairs and I blamed it on the dog...When my mom sent me to the summer camp for fat kids and then they served lunch I got nuts and I pigged out and they kicked me out...But the worst thing I ever done -- I mixed a pot of fake puke at home and then I went to this movie theater, hid the puke in my jacket, climbed up to the balcony and then, t-t-then, I made a noise like this: hua-hua-hua-huaaaaaaa -- and then I dumped it over the side, all over the people in the audience. And then, this was horrible; all the people started getting sick and throwing up all over each other. I never felt so bad in my entire life."_

Bella was laughing and holding her side. I looked at her to make sure she was okay. She smiled. "I'm okay Edward. It feels really good to be out of the hospital.

Alice and Rosalie came home about 9:00.

Bella was starting to get sleeping after I gave her some pain medication.

I picked her up from the couch and carried her to her room. I laid her down and walked around the bed. I pulled back the covers and lay next to her. She had her head in my chest and breathed lightly. I placed my head next to her. I kissed her lips gently.

She yawned. "Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

That was the first night of real sleep I had since I left Chicago.


	17. Chapter 17

29/03/2009 04:37:00

Disclaimer: These characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

I am asking that you please, please, please review.

Chapter 17: Laughter heals all wounds. (BPOV)

I awoke to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. I stretched out my arms above me while looking at my right arm. My arm cast was finally off and it was nice to be able to use both of my arms again.

I sat up and hopped my way to the end of the bed. I looked outside the window and saw the sun shining in. It was going to be a beautiful day. I smiled to myself when I thought of the last 2 months with Edward.

He was everything that I could ever want in a man. He made me so happy. Of course it bothered me that he wouldn't let me do anything.

He cooked and cleaned. Heck he even bathed me. Wrapping my casts in garbage bags he carried me to the tub every night. On second thought, I don't think that I minded that part very much at all.

But today is the day that my casts come off. While Edward was there with me every moment, I missed connecting with him. Since I had these damn casts I couldn't be intimate with Edward at all and I missed it. Sure he would kiss me and I got to sleep with him every night, but it wasn't the same. I wanted to feel that closeness, I wanted him.

My main worry about the casts coming off was that it meant that Edward would soon be moving out, and I would not get to sleep with him every night. Not to mention the fact that he would be resuming the final 3 months of his residency next week.

I smacked myself in the head for being selfish. He had sacrificed so much for me these past few weeks. While I wanted to be with him every moment for the rest of my life, I knew that reality had to set in. I knew that I had to start teaching and Edward had to return to work.

We had long discussions about what Edward wanted to do once his residency was completed. He wanted to open a small private practice. He loved caring for children, and he definitely wanted to have more time and leave the hectic life of an ER Doctor behind. So for the past month, he and I had been scouting out locations for his Pediactric Office and actually found a couple of locations close to his house.

I had yet to actually see Edwards house, but I could tell from his description that it was large and beautiful.

I grabbed the crutches next to the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth. I hobbled my way towards the kitchen and turned the corner to see Edward dancing in front of the stove,

"Hmm hmmm" I cleared my throat but he didn't hear me. I stood there watching him for a while. He was sexy as he swayed his hips back and forth. I wondered what he was listening to when all of a sudden he started trying to poplock. I just about fell over laughing and one of my crutches slammed to the floor. Edward jerked around quickly and saw me laughing.

He pulled the headphones out of his ears and began walking toward me.

"Whats so funny Bella?" he asked while picking up my crutch.

"Wow Edward, I never knew you that you knew how to breakdance."

His face turned really red and he looked at me embarrassed, momentarily.

Then he looked at me and a grin spread across his face.

'I used to be pretty good actually; I have some pretty smooth moves you know."

He rubbed his lips across my lips softly and pulled away quickly moving back to the stove.

"Not fair Dr. Cullen, that's hitting below the belt. How can you just leave me hanging like that?" I hobbled to the kitchen table and plopped down.

He turned and placed a plate with bacon, eggs and toast in front of me.

"Eat up Bella, soon those casts come off." Then he walked behind me and pulled my hair to the side and peppered kisses on my neck.

"Once those casts are off Bella, I plan to do a lot of hitting below the belt."

I felt my whole back shiver with anticipation. I swear I was bewitched by him.

We ate quickly and I dressed in one of the loose jogging suits that Alice had bought for me.

We arrived quickly at the hospital and Carlisle was waiting in front with a wheelchair. I hated wheelchairs and most of all having to be pushed around.

As soon as we pulled in front Carlisle opened the door and helped me into the chair. I crossed my arms and pouted.

Carlisle laughed and Edward ran up from the parking lot.

"I see that Bella still doesn't like to be taken care of Edward."

Edward laughed and walked next to Carlisle and I. We soon arrived at Carlisle's office and I was laid on the small bed.

Carlisle pulled out a small electric saw and removed the cast from my ribs first. After he made a straight cut down my left, he made another on my right. With a couple of tugs it removed easily. I took a large breath in and out. My torso was pale and clammy. I ran my hands over my ribs feeling them under my skin. No pain. Must be a good sign. My skin had small wrinkles scattered across my torso.

"Eww, I look like a prune."

Carlisle laughed along with Edward. "It will take a couple of days to look like your old self Bella."

He then moved to my leg and the cast was removed quickly. I stretched my leg out and wiggled my toes. I felt around my knee for the screw that had been placed inside of it and I couldn't feel it. The scars were not as bad as I though they were going to be.

I started to move forward and off of the table an Edward was at my side quickly. He grabbed my side and helped me to my feet. My leg was weak but it felt good to put weight on it.

"Are you ready for your rehab Bella?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be, let's just get it done."

To my dismay, they put me back into the wheelchair. As we walked through the hospital Carlisle and Edward started talking about Edward's new practice.

"Edward, your mother and I have had many conversations concerning your practice. We both know that it would be pretty hard starting it out on your own, and we were hoping that you would consider possibly adding another doctor to be your partner."

Edward tilted his chin up thinking. "Well Dad, I have thought of it, but I would need to do a lot of interviews to find someone that would fit in well with me. I know that I can be pretty hard to deal with sometimes."

I snickered when he said that. "Tell me about it." I replied

Edward looked down at me and raised his left eyebrow. "Well it's the truth. You won't even let me bathe myself." I cupped my hand over my mouth instantly. I was beet red. Edward laughed and bent down and whispered into my ear.

"That is because I wanted to see you naked Bella, and to touch your soft skin."

I looked up at Carlisle and he was laughing to himself and shaking his head back and forth.

"So Dad as I was saying before I was interrupted, I was thinking of taking on a partner. Did you have someone specific in mind?"

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Edward.

"I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind taking on your old man as a partner Edward. Your mother and I really want to start spending more time together and these hospital hours are really taking their toll. I even have my own patients set up. So what do you think?"

Edward's smile was so big that I thought he was going to explode with happiness.

"I think that you and I would make great partners Dad."

Carlisle hugged Edward quickly. "I'd better call your Mother and tell her the good news." He walked away pulling out his cell phone.

We approached the physical therapists ward and Edward pushed open the doors and pulled me inside.

I was greeted by a petite woman.

"Good Morning, I'm Lisa and I will be helping you today Bella. Dr. Cullen will you be staying?"

"Yes I will Lisa. Bella can be stubborn sometimes and I want to make sure she doesn't give you too much trouble." Lisa laughed.

"I have 4 small children at home Dr. Cullen, and trust me when I tell you that 1 patient in here is nothing compared to that."

Edward laughed and I gave him my 'I'm gonna kill you later' look. I looked at Lisa and she was smiling at me.

"Don't worry Bella. It won't be too bad. Besides I know how stubborn Dr. Cullen can be so I know he's really here for his own benefit and not yours."

She winked at me and I smiled. I liked her already.

She pushed me to a table and I stood up and sat on the table.

"Go ahead and lay down Bella." She took my leg and started to bend it at the knee. I felt some pain initially but as she repeated the motion my knee loosened up and the pain subsided.

I felt awkward not speaking so I decided to start up a conversation.

"So you have 4 children?" I asked.

"Oh yes, 2 daughters and 2 sons. My two sons are Jacob, who is 15, and Luke who is 2. My two daughters are Mia, who is 6 and Brooke who is 4. They are a lot of work, but they are so worth it. My husband and I are planning on taking a trip to Disneyworld this year. Now that should be interesting."

Edward had been listening. "How is Jeff doing Lisa?"

She smiled. "He is really good. Did you know that he and Emmett have partnered to rehabilitate some old brick homes in the University District?"

"No I didn't know but that is great. There are some great old houses out there."

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Jeff is a private contractor and he and Lisa moved here from Chicago. He used to restore old Brownstones in Chicago and now restores and remodels homes here in Seattle."

"Oh, you know I just moved here from Chicago Lisa. I graduated from UIC."

"Wow small world huh. So how did you meet the fair Dr. Cullen here?" She asked while pointing at him.

"Actually we met in Chicago; Edward came into a music store I worked at during my going away party."

Edward laughed. "Don't be bashful Bella." Edward began to tell Lisa the story of our meeting. She laughed and smiled as she listened. Especially when he got to the part about Edwards family and Alice keeping the secret that we were there to meet each other.

"That is so sweet. It looks like you two were destined to meet." She smiled.

"Well we are all done Bella." I was surprised.

"That was fast. I didn't even realize that an hour had passed." Lisa handed me a crutch.

"You only need to use the crutch for a week. I don't want you to put your full weight on your leg until we strengthen it. I am going to give you a sheet of exercises that I want you to do at home at night. We are going to be meeting 3 times a week. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I need to go for now, but it was so nice meeting you Bella. Maybe we can all get together for dinner sometime."

Edward replied. "We should. I'll get with Emmett and see what we can set up."

I shook Lisa's hand and shook it. "Thank you so much, it was so nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'll see you Wednesday Bella."

She walked away and Edward opened the door for me.

"How does it feel to be a free woman Bella?" Edward asked.

"Great, those casts were so confining."

We walked to Edward's office and I sat in one of his leather chairs. I sunk into the chair and started stretching my leg.

"Does it hurt Bella?" Edward asked while going through some papers on his desk.

"A little, but it's not too bad."

"Damn It!" Edward crumbled up a bunch of papers and threw them into the trash.

"What is it, is everything okay?" He looked up me and looked worried for a moment. He walked over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"You know that I'm in love with you Bella Swan, don't you."

"Of course Edward, and I Love you too, but what's wrong?"

He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well do you remember when I told you about Tanya?"

The memory of her kissing him came rushing to my mind. I could feel the hatred building inside me. He explained what had occurred that day, and later Jenny had informed me of what she saw. I knew that Edward had told her to leave, and about me. Jenny took it upon herself to throw her out. I loved Jenny.

"Yes, but what is it?"

"Well apparently she has been calling here a lot and leaving messages. I don't want you to think that I am talking to her, or that anything is going on. I just don't want her to come between you and me."

I leaned forward and cradled Edwards face in my hands. "I trust you Edward. With all of my heart and soul I trust you. Just so you know though, if I happen to run into her, I cannot guarantee you that she will leave unscathed."

He looked at me surprised. "I didn't know you were so possessive Bella. So you'd fight for me, is that what you're saying?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't provoke a fight Edward, but if it came down to it, I would do what is necessary."

I pulled him closer and placed my lips against his. I licked his bottom lip and sucked on it lightly.

He moaned into my mouth and kissed me harder. He pushed me into the chair and ran his hands through my hair. He pulled my head to one side and kissed my neck. He placed a small kiss on my chin and then one on my lips.

"Your amazing Bella."

"You make me amazing Edward, you make me whole."

He smiled and began to kiss me again.

We heard someone clear their throat next to us and saw Jenny standing there.

"I don't mean to interrupt Dr. Cullen, as I don't want to make Bella unhappy." She looked at me and winked. "But your Father asked me to have you meet him in his office."

"Thank you Jenny. By the way did you enjoy the show?" He chuckled.

She turned and looked at me smiling. "I would have locked the door and done a whole lot more than kissing." She winked again and walked out.

I looked at Edward and we both laughed.

We met with Carlisle in his office. As soon as we had arrived Esme walked in and embraced me.

"I am so happy to see you without all that plaster Bella. Will you and Edward be joining us for lunch today?"

I looked at Edward and he smiled while nodding his head. "Of course Esme, we would love to."

We walked back to the car; well I hobbled back since I refused to be taxied in a wheelchair.

"Mind telling me what you were smiling for in there?"

He looked at me momentarily and shook his head. "I was thinking that it was nice that my Mother likes you so much. It just makes me feel good to know that my family loves you as much as I do."

Edward helped me get into the car and then walked around and got in.

I blushed, again.

"You really need to stop doing that, you know."

"Doing what Bella?"

"Dazzling me Edward. You already have me, all of me, so you don't need to keep dazzling me."

"So I dazzle you?"

"As if you didn't know."

He looked at me and laughed. "I wasn't trying to dazzle you Bella. When I am around you I am just me. But if being me dazzles you, then you had better get used to it because I am in this for the long haul."

Wait did Edward Cullen just say that he was in it for the long haul.

"See you did it again."

He looked at me and shook his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you get that when I am around you there are no walls. It's just me. When I am with you I can't help but relax and be myself. You make me this way Bella Swan, you and only you. That's one of the many reasons I love you."

"I know you do Edward and I Love you too. I am just worried that one day you are going to wake up and realize that I'm not all that I'm cracked up to be. That I am pretty damn clumsy, not as intelligent as you, and not as beautiful as you think. Besides all you have done is take care of me for the last 2 months. You must think that I'm not capable of taking care of myself. What kind of man wants a woman that can't even take care of herself?"

Edward pulled the car into a parking spot. We had apparently arrived where we were supposed to meet up with Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, Love. I took care of you because I wanted to. I loved every minute of it because I got to be with you. I know you're a little clumsy, but I love it. You are much more intelligent than I am, and I don't even feel guilty for saying it. And beautiful, well let me tell you something Bella. I have never, and I mean never, met any woman that has captivated me the way that you do. You are everything that you think you're not. I will make you see yourself the way I see you Bella."

He pulled my face closer to his and he kissed me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entry. He pulled me close until our bodies were flush. He did not pull away until we both needed to breathe.

"Shall we join my partner and his wife for lunch my dear?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "We better cause a few more minutes of that and we won't make it out of this car."

He pulled closer to me. "On second thought."

"Move it Cullen." I got out between breaths.

We heard a knock on the window and I immediately jumped back. Edward however did not move and laughed at my response.

We looked out and saw Emmett staring into the car with a devious smile on his face.

Edward opened the door to get out and Emmett started in on him.

"Nice peep show bro. So how far were you going to take that? Not that I would have watched the whole time. Well maybe I would have."

Edward punched him in the arm and quickly came to my door to assist me.

"Why are you here anyway Em?" Edward asked while helping me get settled with the crutch.

"Don't know. Mom and Dad said they had some big news and that we all had to meet here for lunch. Rosie is on her way too. Alice and Jazz are already inside. Do you know what's going on Eddie?"

Edward cringed, he hated being called Eddie.

"Maybe but I'll let Dad tell."

"Don't leave me hangin bro. Spill the beans."

"Sorry Em."

I hobbled towards the entrance and Emmett scooped me up and I dropped my crutch.

"Emmett put me down. Now that I am fully capable of walking I intend on doing so."

"Yeah well I'd like to eat sometime today and your hobbling ass takes too damn long."

I looked back at Edward begging for some assistance but he just laughed picked up my crutch and shrugged his shoulders.

We strolled right past the restaurants host. He flashed us a quick smile.

Emmett brought me right up to the table where everyone else, besides Rosalie, was seated.

Alice jumped up and down and ran to me.

"I'm so glad those horrible casts are off Bella. Wait why are you still wearing those horrible sweats?"

I laughed as she took in my outfit with a frown.

"We just left the hospital Alice, what was I supposed to do go home and change, just for lunch."

"Well duh, earth to Bella, YES!"

Edward stepped behind me and pulled out my chair for me. Emmett placed me in the chair and Edward pushed it in.

"What's wrong with the way Bella looks Alice?" He asked while giving me a quick peck on the cheek as he continued.

"I think she looks just fine."

I laughed and then I heard Rosalie behind me laughing.

"Give it up Alice; Edward would think that Bella looked good in a garbage bag."

Edward looked at Rosalie and smiled. "Yeah you're right."

He looked at me and winked. I knew he was remembering me naked in the tub with the trash bags wrapped around my casts.

I was so happy to see Rosalie. Since she began shooting I barely got to see her at all. She left for the set before Edward and I were up and came back after we went to bed.

She smiled and hugged me. "Miss you Bells." She whispered in my ear and I smiled. "Same here Rose"

She sat on my left next to Emmett.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme and they were both smiling.

I looked around the table at the people that surrounded me. Jasper was whispering in Alice's ear and she was smiling. Emmett gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek and wrapped his hand around hers. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me smiling. I smiled back. Being here with all them made me happy.

Jasper was the first to speak.

"Alright Dad we are all officially here so what's the good news?"

Everyone around the table shook their heads in agreement except for Edward and I.

"Well I wanted my whole family here for this news." He looked at Esme and she nodded. "I have decided to leave the hospital to pursue other avenues."

Everyone looked surprised. Carlisle raised his hand as she spoke.

"As you all know I have been at the hospital for 20 years and you're Mother and I have decided that we want to start spending more time together. So I spoke with Edward today and he and I have agreed to open the pediatric practice together."

Everyone spoke at once congratulating both Edward and Carlisle.

I heard someone snicker behind me and turned around to see who it was.

It was Tanya. I would recognize her anywhere.

"What is so great Edward? Care to share your good news?"

Edward turned quickly and I saw his face turn red with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here Tanya?"

"Oh, well I was in the neighborhood and saw your car and I figured that I would stop in here and grab a bite with you. Apparently I came just in time to hear the good news."

She walked up behind him and playfully twisted some the hair on the back of his head.

Now I was red with anger. I wanted to slap her hand away.

She looked at me and I saw recognition in her eyes.

"So I see that you brought your maid with you to lunch Edward, how thoughtful."

"You do not refer to MY Bella as a maid Tanya. I WILL NOT allow you to insult her."

Tanya retorted. "Oh, you actually associate yourself with this thing. Look at her. She can't even dress appropriately for a restaurant as high caliber as this. She looks pathetic."

My hands were closed into fists at this point. I reacted and spoke up.

"If you have something to say about me Tanya, why don't you just say it to my face?" I stood up, ignoring the pain in my leg.

"Oh I will, Bella. Do you actually think that you are good enough for Edward? Do you actually think that you fit into his world, hell in my world? Well, you don't. Besides I know what it takes to make Edward happy and satisfied. Don't I Edward?"

She began running her hand across his face. Edward kept shoving her hand away.

"I. Don't. Want. You. Tanya. Bella is the only woman that I want. The ONLY woman that I need. Your right about one thing, she doesn't belong in my world. She is TOO good for me by far and by the grace of God she wants me and loves me. You don't even compare, you could never compare!"

What happened next was a surprise even to me.

I jumped up and smacked her hand away from Edwards face. She looked at me surprised by my reaction.

"Keep your damn hands off of him." I grunted.

She laughed. "Oh he likes it when I touch him, don't you Edward. Just like a couple of months ago, in your office. Tell her Edward. Tell her she isn't worth your time. Look, your parents are disgusted by her. Just look at yourself Bella. You don't deserve Edward."

My eyes went red with anger. The next thing I knew my fist was flying and it landed on Tanya's nose. She fell to the ground crying. Blood was spilling out onto her yellow dress.

Rosalie flew to my side and Edward jumped up. I felt my chest heaving up and down. The rage I felt was taking over.

"Get the hell out of here Tanya; you are the one that isn't wanted here. You are demented to even think that Edward would even want you anymore. Apparently you don't know how to take NO for an answer. Well let me spell it out for you. N.O. And if I ever, EVER hear you talk about me or any of my family again I won't hesitate to hurt you. And this…"

I grabbed Edward by his shirt and pulled him to me and I cupped his crotch. I heard him yelp in response.

"This is all mines!"

I heard quiet giggles come from my family. The host then walked up and grabbed some napkins and handed them to Tanya.

Esme walked forward. "Tanya dear."

Tanya looked up as she held a bunch of napkins around her nose.

"Esme, Thank you! I knew that you would agree with me. Tell him to snap out of it. Tell him that he's too good for her." She stood back up glaring at me.

Esme walked up to Tanya. She smiled and slapped her across her face. The sound reverberated in the room.

Tanya jumped back rubbing her cheek.

"Tanya you are an evil woman. Don't you dare ever come near any of my family again? Edward is too good for you Tanya, he always has been. And my daughter Bella, not only is she too good for you but she IS Edward's whole world and there is no room for you. You will never be as good as she is. And if you ever try and hit on my husband again you will have more than a bloody nose. Now get the hell out of my restaurant before I call the damn Police."

We all watched Esme with dropped jaws as she walked back her seat.

"Franz, get that piece of trash out of my restaurant now!" Esme waved her hand to the door.

The host walked up and guided Tanya out of the restaurant.

When the door closed behind Tanya we all erupted in giggles.

"Umm, Bella?" I looked up at Edward. "While I enjoy the fact that you are groping me, do you think that you can let go now?"

I looked down at my hand and I turned bright red.

"Oh Edward I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. God I am an idiot."

He laughed as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you Bella Swan. Thank you for fighting for me." He pulled me up and pressed his lips against mine. I suddenly forgot that we were surrounded by family. That was until we heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"Bella let Edward look at your hand. It looks pretty swollen."

Edward pulled away and sat me down in my chair.

"Does it hurt Bella?" He asked while gingerly taking my hand and inspecting my knuckles."

"No, not at all. I can bend my fingers, see."

I opened and closed my hand to show Edward that I had not broken it. He grabbed a napkin and filled it with ice and held it on my hand.

"Let's get the swelling down and then we'll look at it again."

"Is your leg okay Bella. You jumped up pretty quickly."

I moved my leg stretching it under the table to see if I had done any damage in my rampage.

"No, I don't think so. It feels the same."

Rosalie bent over and hugged me. "I am so proud of you Bella. I didn't know you had it in you."

Emmett started laughing. "Maybe you should go into the UFC Bells. We'll make T-Shirts. I got my ass kicked by Bella Swan. Oooh or how about. 'I like Cat Fights'."

"Ha. Ha. Em, I don't think so. Someone had to put her in her place."

"Yeah that's for sure. But you have a mean right hook there Bells. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

I shook my head smiling. Mentally I was jumping up and down.

"This is your restaurant Esme?" I asked

"Oh yes. I am part owner actually. The head chef Janie is an old college friend of mine. I decorate and she cooks. What do you think?"

I looked around at my surroundings. It had a modern Mediterranean feel.

"It's absolutely lovely Esme."

"Thank you Bella. Oh and thank you for standing up to Tanya. I have been dying to do that to her for ages."

I smiled. I don't know if anyone else caught Esme's line "My daughter Bella" in the conversation but I knew that I did. To be honest I liked the idea.

Everyone at the table was laughing. I looked at Edward and I felt warm and happy.

Yes, I would fight for him. I loved him and he was mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Questions Answered (Bella's POV)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own 1 pan of burnt bacon. (I forgot to take it out whilst reading some fan fic!)

Chapter Notes: I would like to take a moment to say thanks to all of my dedicated readers. I would mostly like to thank my family for being so supportive. I Love You All!

Edward and I left the restaurant after spending a couple of hours visiting with Carlisle and Esme. I actually found out a lot about Esme while Edward and Carlisle discussed the specifics about the new practice.

She told me about how she met Carlisle. Apparently Esme wasn't much unlike myself in the respect that she often had trouble walking on flat surfaces. She had met Carlisle on one of her many visits to the emergency room. He had just started his residency. She was 2 years older than he was, and she felt somewhat intimidated by that, initially.

She was working on her first decorating job. Apparently she was attempting to hang a rather large Chandelier on her own. She was actually able to hang it easily and was quite proud of herself. She admired her handiwork when she began to try and get off the ladder. Her right leg slipped on one of the rungs and she immediately fell backwards. When she slipped her right leg had gotten stuck inside of ladder when it came crashing down.

Her crew rushed her to the ER. She was waiting for what seemed liked hours for a doctor to see her. She had finally gotten so fed up with waiting that she pushed, and limped, past the women at the front desk and walked into the ER and sat down on a bed. She called for a doctor, well more like yelled at the top of her lungs until someone arrived.

Carlisle had quickly approached her while she was wailing and stood in front of her. She hadn't realized that he had approached her until she stopped to take a breath.

"Well it's about time I get some help here. I have been waiting for 4 hours." She said she saw him rub the back of his neck and looked down. He appeared to be embarrassed. .

"I am sorry ma'am, but I am the only Doctor here tonight and as you can see I currently have a full house. However I will take a moment to see what I can do to help you."

She immediately felt horrible for her actions. She would gladly live with her pain if she could just take away the stress he appeared to be under. "No I can wait if you have others that need your help. I am very sorry for the way I acted. I was just in so much pain, and."

He was rubbing his neck again and he looked so tired. "No I will see to you now Mrs.?"

"Ms. Not Mrs., just Ms., no just call me Esme." He smiled briefly when he finally looked up at her. She saw his face for the first time and she melted. He was possibly the best looking man that she has ever seen.

"Well Esme what seems to be the problem?"

She had explained her "spill" to him and he giggled quietly. "I see from your medical record that you have had quite a few spills."

She rolled her eyes suddenly embarrassed and looked away. Intertwining her fingers nervously.

"Bella, he was like a God. He was so young and handsome. When he looked it me it was like the gates to heaven opened. It was as if God had sent him down from heaven just for me. When he touched me it felt like a jolt of electricity went through my entire body. We married 2 months later in Vegas. I didn't want a big wedding, I just wanted Carlisle. Nothing else mattered."

They had been together for about 2 years when they had decided to try and have children. After a year of trying they discovered that Esme was unable to bear children.

"They told me that I would never have children. None of my eggs were fertile so I couldn't even try to have a surrogate mother carry a child for me. I was devastated. I felt like I was no longer the woman that Carlisle deserved and I started to pull away. I thought he deserved better. But Bella, he wouldn't let me go. He told me that he loved me, all of me, children or not. If I loved Carlisle before that moment, then my love for him multiplied 10 times that day. We started talking about adoption then. Emmett was the first. His parents had left him at hospital when he was just days old. We finally were able to get him when he had just turned one. When I held him for the first time, it was so perfect, like he belonged with me. Then we adopted Edward next. It was about 6 years after we had adopted Emmett. He was 4 years old and his parent had both died of Tuberculosis. He was so quiet for the first few months and then one day, when I went to check on him before bed, he hugged me and cried for hours. He fell asleep in my arms early the next morning. I felt so relieved. Jasper came to us a year after Edward. His parent had died in car crash that took the lives of 10 people. He was different than Edward. He opened up immediately. I guess when I think about it they are the same way to this very day. Edward never really opened himself to any other woman Bella, even Tanya. When he was with her he was simply following the motions. When he smiled it didn't meet his eyes. I knew he wasn't truly happy. But when I see him with you Bella, I see that same sparkle that I see in Carlisle's eyes when he looks at me. I see Love. For once I see that he is happy, and I am so glad that he found you."

"Esme, I don't know what to say. I am so happy right now. I love Edward so much, but I worry that we are moving so fast. I don't want to lose him. I don't want him to wake up and realize that I am all wrong for him."

Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Bella, he won't. I can see how much he loves you. When you truly love someone time is not a factor. Don't let trivial things like that hinder your feelings for him. You love him and he loves you and that is ALL that matters."

"Thank you Esme." I hugged her and she squeezed me tightly.

I looked at Edward as he drove. He was everything to me, and Esme was right. It didn't matter to me that we had only been together for a couple of months. I knew that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him, always."

"Penny for your thoughts." Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I was thinking how much I love you." I looked down and blushed. I didn't mean to say that. God Bella, can you be anymore pathetic.

"I was thinking the same thing Bella. I think we need to talk about something."

Shit, he wanted to talk, this cant be good. Those words never mean something good.

He laughs quietly. "Why do you look worried suddenly? Why do you assume its bad?"

"Well, that is how most of my life has been Edward. Being with you is surreal. Like a dream that I never thought was possible. It's a dream that I don't want to wake up from."

"Bella, don't ever doubt that I don't feel the same way about you. You, well, you are everything to me."

I looked at Edward; I saw how nervous he was. He was feeling the exact same thing that I was.

"You are everything to me too Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I could feel the butterflies building in my stomach.

"I was kind of hoping that maybe you would like to move in with me?"

**(Edward POV)**

Okay I did it, I asked, I have wanted to ask her that for the last month. But this morning I realized that I didn't want to wake up one morning without Bella lying next to me.

She still was not answering. I began to get nervous. And when I get nervous I ramble.

"I understand if you don't want to. I don't want to rush you or anything. I just like waking up with you Bella and I don't want to wake up a single morning without touching your face, and smelling your hair, without seeing your sleeping face next to mine."

"Edward." I looked up at her and she was crying. She moved across the armrest and wrapped her arms around my neck. Ravishing me with butterfly kisses.

I quickly pulled over to the side of the road and wrapped my arms around her. I brushed my lips against hers. She pulled me closer to her and cradled my face with her hands.

"I would love nothing more than to spend every day of the rest of my life with you Edward."

I kissed her lightly on her eyelids. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled he chin up to look at me. I wanted to look into her eyes. I wanted to look into those chocolate pools and get lost in them forever.

"Is that a yes Bella?"

"Of course Edward, of course it's a yes."

I don't know when in my life I felt as happy as I am in this moment. I loved her, and one day I will marry her.

I pulled her close to me. But it was not close enough.

"Edward take us home now. I need you,"

I quickly started the car and drove towards Bella's. She lightly touched my arm and I looked at her.

"No Edward, Home."

My heart leapt in my chest. She wanted to go to my house. No not my house, our house.

I got off at the nearest exit and headed home.

We pulled up in front of the large craftsman house that I called home. I quickly helped Bella out of the car and carried her into the house.

I was about to start giving her the tour when she started kissing my neck. I moaned and leaned into her kisses. The tour would have to wait.

I rushed Bella up the stairs and to our bedroom.

I laid her down on the bed and stepped back. Bella was lying on my bed smiling and laughing. This is where she belonged. I jumped onto the bed and landed on top of her causing her to erupt in more laughter.

I pushed her hair out of her face as a couple of small giggles escaped. I looked into her eyes. They were smiling.

We made love, not rushed sex, but pure and passionate love. She caressed my back with her hands while I pushed myself into her. I felt her nails softly dig into my back. The delight I felt in that action was immeasurable. I felt her walls start to tighten around me and I quickened my pace.

"I love you Edward!" She yelled as she released. Those words caused me to release right after she did.

I kissed her neck and collarbone.

"I love you too Bella." I felt that love in every fiber of my being.

I lay down next to her and she buried her head in my chest. I heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

I pulled the blankets up and covered us. I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep.

I dreamt of Bella and I in a large green meadow. She was laughing and I ran to her. We both fell to the ground laughing.

I was lying above her again getting lost in her chocolate pools.

I suddenly felt that someone was watching us. I looked around the meadow frantically trying to find the source.

Then I saw him. He was shorter than I was. He had red eyes, His blonde hair was streaked with blood and he was laughing. "She is mine." He growled.

"No she will never be yours." I crouched into a protective position placing Bella behind me.

He ran towards us and I had rushed forward to stop his movement.

Just as I was about to ram into him I was being pulled back into reality.

I opened my eyes and found Bella staring into my eyes.

"Wake up Edward. Please wake up."

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Bella, baby I'm awake."

She fell onto my chest. "You were having a nightmare and I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Its okay Bella. I am fine, it was just a dream."

She pulled herself up and looked at me. She started to kiss my chest. Her kisses became more passionate. Then she ran her tongue across my nipple and I shuddered.

She rose to my lips and kissed me passionately. Then she sat up and looked into my eyes. I saw a single tear run down her cheek. I wiped it away. She lowered herself onto my and I moaned with delight. She closed her eyes as her head fell back. She started to move up and down slowly I could feel her juices saturating me.

She quickened her pace and I started to move in rhythm with her. I was in heaven and Bella was my angel. She flung herself forward and her hair splayed across my chest. She was moving so quickly as I watched her. She picked her head up and used her arms to steady herself on my chest. I watched as her body moved up and down and as her breasts bounced up and down as she rode me.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I felt my orgasm built to its peak and I released. I felt Bella as she released as well. She fell onto my chest and squeezed her arms around me.

I squeezed her hard.

"I never want to lose you Bella. I don't think I could handle it."

"Your not Edward. I am not going anywhere."

Bella fell asleep on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I finally fell asleep knowing that she loved me as much as I loved her.

**(Other POV)**

"That Bitch how dare she do this to me. I loved her and she just ignored me and acted like I didn't exist. She will pay for doing that to me, she will pay!"

**(Bella POV)**

I felt Edwards's heart beating against my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The room was a mix of blues, black and crème colors. It was beautiful. I slowly lifted myself off of Edward trying not to jar him. I wanted him to sleep in after that frightening nightmare. I hopped off the bed and found my clothes on the floor. I pulled my underwear on and my sweatshirt. I hopped to the bathroom and quietly closed the door. The bathroom was stunning. A large claw foot tub was in the middle. There was a large shower on the left wall and 2 pedestal sinks on the right. Behind the tub was a large stained glass window. The sun was shining through the window and the blue rays were splashed across the room.

I walked over to one of the sinks. I assumed it was Edwards as his cologne was on a shelf to the right of the sink.

I picked up a couple and smelled them. They were nice but Edwards own scent was much better.

I walked to the other sink and it was empty. I was grateful that he didn't have emergency supplies for some random woman that may wake up in his house. I opened the medicine cabinet and found a new toothbrush in its packaging. I grabbed the toothpaste from Edwards sink and brushed my teeth.

I splashed some water on my face and used Edwards's brush to get the knots out of my hair.

I quietly opened the door and tried to hop back into the room.

"Going somewhere Gimpy?"

I turned around and found Edward sitting up in bed looking at me.

"I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully."

He jumped up, picked me up and walked me back to the bed.

"I'm not done with you yet Bella." He murmured while kissing my neck.

"If you wake up like this every morning Edward, then you wont be able to make me leave."

"That's the plan Bella."

After we finished our 'Morning Delight' Edward carried me downstairs to the kitchen. It was so open and welcoming. The cabinets were made from bamboo and so was the floor. His appliances were all stainless steel. He had his fridge doors made to match the cabinets and in the center was a large wooden island.

He sat me down at the island on a small bar stool.

"What would you like Ms. Swan?"

"Hmm, how about French toast?"

"Ahh, its my specialty. French toast coming up."

Edward was so good in the kitchen, like he belonged there. As I watched him cook our food I was dazzled by his skills.

He put a plate down in front of me. It was filled with French toast and sausage.

"Bon Appetit mon amour"

The food looked fabulous. "This is so good Edward. You cook so well. I feel bad that you have had to cook for me for the last 2 months. I didn't want to be a burden.

He ran his finger along my jaw. "You are never a burden to me Mon Amour."

I melted into his hand.

"What's the plan for today Dr. Cullen?"

"Well Carlisle wants to look at the location for the office today. Would you like to come along?"

"Of course silly"

We finished breakfast quickly and I helped Edward with the dishes.

"I'll need to stop at Alice's to get some clothes."

"No problem. So when do you want to move your stuff in?"

He looked at me nervously, as if I would change my mind.

"How about this weekend?" I answered.

"Perfect, I'll get everything set up for this weekend then."

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he led me to the car.

We arrived at Alice's house about fifteen minutes later. I was surprised to see 2 police cars in front of the house.

Edward and I rushed inside.

"Oh Thank God, Bella I was so worried that something happened to you. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Alice ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"I was at Edward's last night Alice and I guess I forgot to turn my phone on. What happened? I don't see any damage, why are the police here?"

She looked up at me startled.

"Follow me."

She pulled me to the door of my room and stood there not wanting to open it.

"What is it Alice, did they steal my things. Its okay, I didn't have anything of value in there."

"Its not that Bella."

A policeman walked up to me and started asking me questions.

"Where were you last night ma'am?"

"She was with me at my house officer. Can you please explain what is going on here?"

Then Alice pushed the door open and I looked inside of the room.

My mouth fell to the ground.

There was red spray paint all over my walls. 'Bitch, you were supposed to me mine'

'I'll get you for this' 'You will pay Bella' was sprayed all over the walls, bed and dresser.

I fell to my knees. I don't understand. Who did this? Whey did they do this? Why me?

I looked at Edward and he began to get out of focus. All I saw then was black.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I can only hope that Stephenie Meyer isn't offended by my story.

_Previously………_

_Then Alice pushed the door open and I looked inside of the room._

_My mouth fell to the ground._

_There was red spray paint all over my walls. 'Bitch, you were supposed to me mine' _

'_I'll get you for this' 'You will pay Bella' was sprayed all over the walls, bed and dresser._

_I fell to my knees. I don't understand. Who did this? Whey did they do this? Why me?_

_I looked at Edward and he began to get out of focus. All I saw then was black._

Chapter 19: What the? (Edward POV)

I saw Bella's face when she saw her room. It was shock mixed with fear. She turned around to look at me and I saw that she was about to lose consciousness. I grabbed her quickly and picked her up. I carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch.

Alice arrived moments later with a damp cloth. I placed it on Bella's forehead and kissed her gently.

"Officer?"

The man that had started asking Bella questions before walked over to me and looked at Bella.

"Keller, James Keller. I am the detective that has been assigned to this case."

I pushed my hand forward to shake his hand.

He looked at Bella again and then to me.

"I need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Well to start I need to know how you know Ms. Swan."

I recanted our short history to Officer Keller. He was taking notes and glancing at me every now and again.

When he finally spoke I was surprised by his response.

"Since you were with Bella last night I can only assume that you are not a suspect. If she is willing to verify your claim."

I heard a small sigh next to me and turned and looked into Bella's now open eyes.

"Of course I was with him all night. We were here in the morning and left early to go to the hospital for my therapy appointment. Then we had lunch with Edward's family and went home."

I don't think that she even realized that she had stated that we went home. The thought still touched my heart.

"So you were here the night before and yesterday morning as well. Hmm"

Officer Keller stood up and began pacing the room. He was slightly shorter than I was and his sandy blonde hair was shaved into a crew cut. He didn't wear a full suit. He wore some faded old blue jeans and a polo shirt with a suit coat. His badge was hung around his neck with a long silver chain.

"Bella is there anyone, anyone at all that would want to hurt you, or is mad at you, for any reason?"

Bella looked at him and seemed to be searching for a possibility. "Well the only person I can think of is Tanya."

She looked at me confused and with worry. She didn't want to give Tanya's name,

I answered for her. "Her full name is Tanya Denali. I used to date her and well, lets just say that she and Bella have not been on the best of terms."

I remembered yesterday's events and smiled to myself.

James laughed then and Bella and I both spun our heads around to look at him.

Your pixie friend over there informed me about what happened yesterday, and good for you Bella."

Bella's face turned completely red and she opened the washcloth and covered her whole face.

"Ms. Swan I will need you to come to the station though so that I can ask you a few more questions."

She looked at me apprehensively for a moment before answering.

"Yes, of course, but, can Edward be with me?"

James looked at both Bella and I before answering. "Yes Bella, Edward can be with you. Just so you know, I have already contacted your Father as well. He will probably be at the station when we arrive."

I heard some commotion behind me and then I heard Emmett's thundering voice.

"That's my sister in there. What do you mean I can't enter?"

I looked at James and he looked at Bella. His hand was already perched above the weapon on his side.

"That's my brother Emmett, He is a little protective of Bella, but he means no harm,"

James shook his head and informed the officers at the front door that he was allowed to enter.

Emmett bounded into the room and looked at James. He turned his head and looked at me and then his eyes quickly averted to Bella.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He hugged her and placed her back down. Since the accident he had been severely over protective of her and took every opportunity to threaten me if I didn't ask her to marry me soon.

"What's going on?" he asked.

James answered. "Someone has been in the house and they have defiled Bella's room, and only Bella's room."

Emmett looked at Bella and I could see the confusion starting to build. "Why Bella?"

James started pacing the room again, "I don't know, but I have just asked your brother and Bella to come with me to the station so that I can ask a few questions."

Bella was quiet this whole time. I knew that he head was full of questions.

"We will need to head to the station now."

"Of course." Bella answered.

I looked to Alice and she just smiled.

I asked Emmett to take Bella to the car and I hugged Alice, "Don't worry Alice, Bella is going to be just fine. She will need some clothes though and I doubt that we can get anything from her room. She will be staying with me."

Alice looked at me curiously. "Is that because of this, or something else?"

"Its because yesterday I asked her to move in with me and she agreed."

She smiled but that smile quickly turned into a frown. "I should go to the station with you. I could probably give them the names of the few guys I had tried to set Bella up with in college."

She looked like she felt guilty. "Alice this is not your fault, please don't blame yourself."

She half smiled as she gathered her purse.

"I guess that I will just have to get Bella some new clothes. I have been dying to dress her anyway."

I laughed quietly. "That's the spirit Alice."

We walked back outside and I walked over to the car where I found Emmett still holding Bella.

"You can put me down now Em. Edward is right behind you."

He turned to look at me and nodded his head. "Don't worry bro. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight."

I shook my head as he let her down. I opened the car door for her and she hobbled inside. After I shut the door I turned to Emmett.

"Em, while we are at the station can you please go to my house and get an alarm system installed immediately."

I pulled out my wallet to give him my American Express, but he pushed my hand away.

"Nah bro, I got it covered. I'll have my security guys' head over right away. Bella's like my sister bro, and besides Rosalie would kill me if she found out that I took money for this. Trust me when I tell you that you never want to be inflicted with the wrath of Rosie."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Em."

"No prob, just take care of Bell OK."

"Trust me, I plan on doing just that."

I walked around the car and stepped inside.

Bella looked at me and smiled. It wasn't her happy smile though. I knew she was scared because so was I.

We arrived at the station about 30 minutes later. James let us inside and escorted us past the front desk and into a large conference room.

As we were taking our seats the door slammed open and Charlie walked in, cussing under his breath. He walked up to Bella and bent over and hugged her.

"Bells baby I am glad that you're okay." He stood up quickly and turned to me and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands while he nodded his head at me. That was man talk for 'Thanks'. I nodded in return.

James came in with another detective. He reminded me of Jacob. He had the same russet skin and dark hair.

As soon as Bella saw him she shrieked. "Sam, Sam Uley."

He looked at her and smiled as he walked up to her.

"Bells." He hugged her and grabbed the sides of her face. Forcing her to look into his eyes. "We will find whoever this is Bella, I promise you that."

She nodded her head and hugged him again. A part of me, a small part was slightly jealous by their interaction, I looked away and Alice was smiling at me. I swear that pixie knew what I was thinking. She nodded her head at me and I smiled.

"Sam, this is my Edward, Edward Cullen this is Sam Uley. We grew up together."

Sam looked at me and smiled, "Heard a lot about you Cullen. Glad to finally meet you."

I shook his hand and I felt better. I felt better for 2 reasons. First was because he knew where I stood with Bella and second because someone who cared for Bella was going to be trying to find the asshole that defiled Bella's room.

I was thinking silently to myself when Bella started talking, "James, James Keller from Forks high school. The captain of the football team?"

James laughed. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out Bella. I was getting a little worried, heck we had like 6 classes together."

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry James, I didn't think you knew I existed."

He laughed out loud to that one and so did Sam.

"Bella, I think that entire male populous of both Forks and La Push knew who you were."

I smiled to myself. Bella, even then, didn't see herself clearly.

Sam chirped in then. "Bella please, you had about 99% of the boys on the Rez infatuated with you. You didn't notice how everyone was always around when your Dad brought you down?"

Bella turned completely red and lowered her head shaking it side to side.

Then James looked at her and smiled, "Same old Bella."

We were all laughing until we heard Charlie clear his throat.

"I would really rather not discuss the large number of testosterone crazy boys that showed up at my door looking for Bella."

Bella looked up surprised.

"Dad. What? You mean to tell me that boys came to the door to see me?"

He looked nervous momentarily and then answered,

"Well I am your Dad, it was my job to keep them away. Besides if I had let them talk to you, you might not have met Edward here."

He waved his hand and my direction. In that moment I liked Charlie more than ever.

He looked at Sam and James.

"Lets get down to business men."

Dad was set to the side and Chief Swan was taking control.

**(Bella POV)**

Alice left hours ago and I missed her.

The questions took forever. I think I named every person I had ever met in my life.

They asked questions about my dates, which made me feel somewhat self-consciousness in front of Edward.

They asked about my spring break trip with Alice. About my trips to Seattle. About my visits to my Mom in Jacksonville and Phoenix. When I thought they were done. They asked bout my previous employment in Chicago.

It was dark outside when Sam and Jacob finally stopped asking questions.

"You guys are free to go now and we will contact you if we have any more questions."

"Thanks Sam. Thanks James."

I stood up and my legs felt weak from sitting all day. I stretched them out and slowly tried to walk to them.

Sam made his way to me to steady me and I hugged him. "Thanks Sam. I feel so much better knowing that you will be helping me. Tell Emily I said Hello."

"Course Bells."

Then James walked over and hugged her too. "Don't worry Bella. You have Seattle's Best working with you."

I chuckled at the innuendo. "James, Seattle's Best, like the coffee."

He looked like the light bulb went off and snickered.

"So James how is Victoria?"

He looked at me and smiled. "She is great. I actually proposed to her last week. She is really worried about being a cops wife."

"Don't worry James. She loves you, she is allowed to worry."

James giggled. "I swear you women have a book on this stuff. She said the same thing."

Edward shook James and Sam's hands and gave both of them his card.

Charlie walked us out to the car and helped me get inside.

When he closed the door he turned to Edward. "Take care of her."

I heard the strain in his voice. "I will sir. Just so you know Bella is staying with me. I actually asked her to move in with me yesterday and she agreed. She will not leave my sight. Also, I have installed an alarm at my home to ensure her safety."

He shook his head and ran one his hands through his hair. "I almost lost her once Edward. I cant live through that again."

"I couldn't either Charlie. She means the world to me."

I heard the whole conversation from inside but pretended to look forward, not wanting to ruin their moment. My mind was racing with all of the possibilities. Why would someone do this to me? I have never hurt anyone. Well with the exception of Tanya. But I didn't think she would stoop to this level.

I looked up as Charlie looked at Edward and smiled. "I know son. It's written all over your face, and hers."

He bent over and knocked on my window.

"Call me tomorrow Bella."

"Okay Dad I will."

He stood up and looked at me and smiled as he walked back to his cruiser.

Edward got inside the car and started the engine. I turned and looked at him.

"Edward lets go home, please."

We made it home and I saw all of the cars parked in front. Rosalie's SUV, Emmett's Jeep. Alice's Porsche, and Carlisle's Mercedes.

Edward pulled into the attached garage and helped me into the house.

We entered the back entrance to the house when I heard the alarm go off. It was loud and it hurt my ears. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle came running into the mudroom. They saw us and their stances immediately relaxed. Emmett ran and entered the code into the system to disable it.

All of them hugged me as Edward learned the code to the alarm system. I turned and looked at the mudroom. It was all wood. It was stained in a dark maroon color and I saw Edward's coats and boots lined up. My imagination ran wild and I pictured a couple pairs of small rain boots lined up next to his.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Just daydreaming, sorry."

"About what?"

I looked around and saw that we were alone.

"About a couple of smaller pairs of boots next to yours and mine."

I looked up afraid that I had said too much again,

He smiled and hugged me. " Woman I swear that you can read my mind,"

"Really? You want kids?"

"With you I do Bella, one day. For now I like the practice."

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. He helped me into the kitchen and seated me on the couch in the attached family room.

I saw Esme, Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen talking and cooking.

"Ahem." I tried to clear my throat and they all turned.

"BELLA!" They all yelled in unison and ran to me.

I was wrapped in six arms and pelted with kisses.

"Are you okay honey?" Esme asked.

"To be honest, I am fine, however I would really like a shower and some clean clothes. I guess tomorrow I will need to go shopping."

I looked at Alice. "Please woman, I will have a bunch of stuff brought over to you from the boutique tomorrow. AND I wont take NO for an answer. Besides I took the liberty of picking up some stuff today so you would have some things for the next few days."

"ALICE!"

She stuck her nose up. "Don't Alice me, that was on the request of your boyfriend."

I turned and looked at Edward and he nodded his head laughing.

"Okay, okay I give. Just please tell me its wearable and not fashion show material."

"Bella, please give me some credit. I know what you like."

I simply smiled and hugged her.

"Love you Alice."

"Aww I love you too Bella."

"Okay Ladies, let me get my Love to the shower before we all pass out from her stench."

I smacked Edward in the arm as he helped me off of the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes Bella, so don't take too long."

Rosalie winked at me as she walked back to the stove.

Edward helped me up the stairs to our bathroom. Yes, our bathroom.

"You know Edward, I have yet to see the whole house."

"That's right. Well tomorrow I will give you the grand tour. Promise."

He helped me to the bad and opened the large double door to the closet/

It was silent until he turned the switch. "Oh My GOD!"

I got up quickly and hobbled to the closet. "Oh My God is right, Alice said she picked up a few things not the whole damn store."

The entire left hand side of the closet was filled. Everything was organized from dressy formal gowns to casual tee and jeans. The shoe racks underneath were filled with stiletto heels to converse and Ed Hardy sneakers.

There were 2 long sets of drawers in the back of the closet and I opened them. Edwards were on the right and I opened the top drawer to find it full of boxers from silk to cotton.

"She replaced a lot of my clothes too Bella." He was looking at his side of the closet now. "Actually I like all of this stuff. Including yours Bella. Don't worry I will pay her for all of this."

I shook my head. I knew that Alice wouldn't accept money. I just wanted to be there when he tried to pay her.

There was one drawer on my side with a red ribbon tied to it. I opened it and found it filled with lingerie, I gasped.

Edward came over to see what I was looking at and gasped too.

He wrapped his arms around me and breathed into my ear whispering. "Hmm, this is my favorite drawer."

Now that I saw how he reacted, it was mine too.

I pulled out a set of matching bra and panties and a pink sweat suit with a white cotton camisole to wear underneath. I placed them on the bed and hobbled into the bathroom.

The shower was already running and Edward was brushing his teeth at his sink. I saw that the other sink was filled with my normal products and I hobbled over to brush my teeth as well.

I finished brushing my teeth and Edward was sitting on the edge of the tub in his boxers smiling.

"What?"

"You just look perfect, standing there. You belong here,"

I began taking off all of my clothes until I was only in my bra and panties. I turned with my back to him. "Little help, please."

He jumped up and unhooked my bra. He pushed the straps down with his hands. After it fell to the floor he looked at me in the mirror and began placing kisses on my neck.

"So sexy." He murmured.

"Take a shower with me Edward."

He pulled down my panties and kissed the small of my back before he removed his boxers.

We stepped into the shower and Edward pushed a button. Water fell from above us like a rainfall and then all of a sudden jets of water sprang from behind me. It felt good.

"This feels good Edward."

"I know, I them installed this spring. They are really relaxing."

He grabbed me close and kissed me. It was erotic with the water falling on our heads.

I arched my neck back to give him access to my neck. He kissed and lightly sucked my skin on my neck and collarbone.

I picked my head up and planted kisses across his chest.

I heard him groan. "Damn Bella. I can't believe I am going to say this. We have to stop. Everyone is downstairs waiting. God knows that Emmett will never let us live it down."

I let out a disappointed breath. "Your right Edward. But this means we have unfinished business."

"Yes, and you know that I make sure I take care of all my business. I never let it go unfinished."

He kissed me again. We quickly washed and rinsed. Thankfully Alice bought my shampoo and conditioner.

Edward turned off the shower and handed me a towel.

I dried my body and towel dried my hair. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower.

I quickly dried and brushed my hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail. I walked into the bedroom and removed the towel. I had just finished putting lotion on when I heard a whistle from the closet.

"That had to be the hottest show I ever watched."

"What show?"

"You putting lotion on. I don't think I have ever been jealous of someone's' hands. I am now though."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway. Can you please grab me some socks."

I pulled on my panties and bra before Edward came back.

I pulled on the camisole and then my pants. As I was putting on my socks Edward sat down next to me.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Bella."

I looked at him and smiled. "As long as I have you everything will be fine."

"No but seriously. We don't know what we are dealing with. Just please make sure that let me know if you see anything weird or out of the ordinary. I will ask to have my leave of absence extended. Just until we can find whoever is doing this. Okay Bella?"

I didn't like the idea of Edward extending his leave. But I was also scared to be alone as well.

"Okay Edward, but promise me that you will go back to work as soon as this is all over with."

He looked relieved and smiled at me. "I promise."

He hugged me and helped me put on the cropped jacket.

"How do I look?"

"Priceless!"

We made our way downstairs and I heard the stereo playing 'Its Business Time' by Flight of the Concords. Edward looked at me and we both laughed.

As we approached the kitchen Esme walked up and hugged me.

"I have some good news Bella. I was able to get an interview set up for you next Monday with Sandy Banks and she is dying to finally meet you."

If I could of jumped up and own at that moment I would have, but my leg was hurting me and my ribs were still somewhat sore.

"Thank you Esme, Thank you, Thank you!"

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her fiercely.

I looked at Edward and he looked worried. I knew then that the severity of today's events had not yet hit me. I would wait until I could really talk to Edward about it later.

"Dinner's ready." Alice yelled and we all piled into Edward's Dining room. It was also breathtaking. It was traditional in keeping with the aesthetics of the house, but the pictures on the wall were modern and warm. There were a set of candles burning in the center of the table and it provided a warm glow.

We all talked about Rosalie's movie that was wrapping up. She was excited to inform us that she was approached for an upcoming feature film. It was some movie about a teenage vampire and a human girl that fall in love. I was so proud of her.

We wrapped up dinner at around 9 and everybody said their goodbyes. Everyone hugged Edward and I. I could see the unease in all of their faces. I felt the same way.

After everyone left Edward set the alarm. "Care to inform me of the code Dr. Cullen."

"Of course Bella, its actually quite easy 0528."

"Well okay why that number? I mean how am I supposed to remember that?"

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It's the date we first met Bella."

I turned crimson red. Of course he would pick something romantic. He is Edward after all.

"Allow me to show you the rest of our wonderful home Ms Swan." He bowed down and kissed my hand.

I laughed as he lifted me up into his arms.

We walked out of the dining room and into the main living area. There was a huge 65 in flat screen TV with every video game system known to man. A large stereo system adorned the corner of the media shelf. In the center was a large chocolate sectional that was large enough to fit 10 or more people. A large fireplace was located on the opposite side of the room with 4 sitting chairs in front of it.

"Wow so the intellectual Dr. Cullen plays video games huh?"

He laughed and walked out of the room. "I might actually surprise you with the things that I'm good at."

I snickered as we past the front door to the other side of the house.

I gasped when he walked into the next room. A large black grand piano was in the center and was there was scattered seating around it.

"You play Edward?"

"Yes I do. It's my own form of relaxation therapy. I like to come in here an play to help clear my mind."

"Will you play for me now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Please Edward." I tried to give him my biggest puppy dog eyes and he laughed.

He sat me down on the end of the bench and sat down next to me.

He opened the partition covering the keys and stretched his fingers.

"Any requests?"

I pondered for a moment. "Know any Debussy?"

He laughed, "Ha, do I know Debussy."

He started to play. It was Claire De Lune, one of my favorites. I closed my eyes and allowed the keys to relax me. My thoughts ran to my Mother when she used to play for me when she went through her musical stage.

His playing was haunting and it had me mesmerized.

Before I knew it he was finished. I still had my eyes clothes savoring the sweet music that he played for me.

He threw one of his legs over the bench and moved closer to me. He kissed my shoulder and then moved up to my neck.

I turned to look at him and he cradled my face in his hands. I saw a tear fall from his eye and I wiped it away. I kissed his cheek where the tear had fallen.

"To be honest Bella, I haven't played for anyone in a long time. Not even for myself. You made me want to play again. You make me do things that I don't even think abut doing. You make me feel…whole"

I smiled and leaned forward. I kissed his lips lightly. "Its just you and me Edward. That is all I ever need."

He wrapped me in his arms and carried me to bed. "We have some unfinished business Ms. Swan."

(Other POV)

I watched her house as the police combed it. They wouldn't find anything. I am good. Just like the last time. They still haven't found that girl. She was my first. She was supposed to stay with me. She was supposed to be with me too. But she messed up. She left me and went to him. The putrid excuse of a man. He was not better than me.

After all I went through in the end she begged me to keep her alive. She begged for her life. Then she threw herself at me shamelessly. It was too late though. I had seen through her charade. I made her pay. I used my own 2 hands to finish it. It was gratifying. Apparently I was wrong about her. God did not have her set aside and made just for me. But this girl, she was different.

She would see that she was meant to be mine. I will show her what true love is supposed to be. She is just confused at the moment. But she will understand soon enough. I will be waiting, and watching. All they have to do is leave her alone, just for a moment. Just once, that's all it takes. Then she will be mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The simple fact remains that I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

_Previously…_

_(Other POV)_

_I watched her house as the police combed it. They wouldn't find anything. I am good. Just like the last time. They still haven't found that girl. She was my first. She was supposed to stay with me. She was supposed to be with me too. But she messed up. She left me and went to him. He was a putrid excuse of a man. He was not better than me._

_After all I went through in the end she begged me to keep her alive. She begged for her life. Then she threw herself at me shamelessly. It was too late though. I had seen through her charade. I made her pay. I used my own 2 hands to finish it. It was gratifying. Apparently I was wrong about her. God did not have her set aside and made just for me. But this girl, she was different._

_She would see that she was meant to be mine. I will show her what true love is supposed to be. She is just confused at the moment. But she will understand soon enough. I will be waiting, and watching. All they have to do is leave her alone, just for a moment. Just once, that's all it takes. Then she will be_ mine.

Chapter 20:Taken (Edward POV)

I carried my beautiful Bella upstairs into our bedroom. I set her down gently.

"Bella love. I am going to go downstairs and double check all of the doors and windows. I will also make sure that the alarm is set."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, I'll just get ready for bed then." She batted her eyelashes at me before opening the closet door.

I felt my hormones click into action and I moaned quietly. That woman had no idea how much of an effect she had on me.

I walked back downstairs and checked all of the windows. I peered out of the bay window in front of the house. I didn't see anything or anyone on the street. I checked the doors and windows. All of them were locked and secured. I ensured that alarm was set and made my way back upstairs.

I saw the light coming from the bathroom and called to Bella.

"I'll be right out Edward."

I undressed quickly leaving only my boxers on and jumped into the bed. I pulled my arms back behind my head and stared at the ceiling. My mind was filled with questions. Why would someone want to do this to Bella? She was so innocent and pure. She never harmed anyone, aside from Tanya that is. I instantly regretted that fact that I had not met her sooner in my life. I wanted; no I needed to make sure that she was safe. The very thought of anything happening to Bella made me cringe. The accident was hard, harder than I could ever have imagined. The idea of not having her with me was terrifying. She truly was my other half. I missed her when she wasn't there.

I pondered where we might be right now if I had met her when Alice met Jasper years ago.

I heard the bathroom door open and turned quickly.

Bella stood there against the doorway. She was scantily clad in a black baby-doll. There was a small ribbon that was neatly tied at the top and the rest barely covered her breasts. I immediately got hard. The moonlight coming in from the window made her light skin glow. Her long hair fell gently upon her shoulders. I could see the sparkle in her eyes. She smirked at me and winked.

She made her way across the room and began to crawl on the bed towards me. I was frozen. Her beauty was mesmerizing. She reached my legs and kissed the top of my foot. She ran her hands up and down my calves. She then moved up and massaged my thighs.

I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of her touching me. Her hands left burning trails in their wake. I opened my eyes when I felt her calves rest next to my thighs. She rested her hands on my chest and she was looking into my eyes. Her hair fell forward and formed a curtain around us.

I pulled her face towards me and lightly kissed her lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She moaned into my lips and I ignited. She pressed her body into mine and started grinding her hips onto my hardened state. She was wet and I felt her soak through the cotton of my boxers. She pulled up quickly and gave me a devilish grin. She moved next to me and pulled off my now dampend underwear.

She ran her hands up and down my length slowly. I could feel the blood pulsing and making me harder. Her hands were so soft but her grip was tight. I felt her tongue flick across the head of my penis and I felt goosebumps all over my body. She swirled her tongue around then stuck the very tip of her tongue into the small folds of the head licking away the pre-cum that had been released.

My body was tensing up and I needed to feel her. I needed to taste her. I pulled her up and moved her hips above my head. I pulled her down closer and found that her panties were crotchless. Note to self, Thank Alice later!

I turned her so that her I pulled her hips down and spread her folds apart. Her pussy was a sight to behold. I ran my tongue from her clit to her opening and she moaned with my dick in her mouth. The vibration sent me into overdrive. I flicked my tongue across her clit and was rewarded with the same moan. I smiled and quickly started flicking my tongue across her clit at a furious pace.

She moaned and purred. She took me as far as she could into her mouth and I felt the back of her throat. I used my thumb to rub her clit while I delved my tongue inside of her. She bucked above me but I held her down with left arm. I moved my tongue in and out of her and she began to move her hips up and down on top of me. I felt her body tense and her fluids spilt onto my tongue. I greedily lapped all of it up and continued to flick my tongue on her clit.

She grabbed the base of my dick with both of her hands and moved it up and down to match the movements of her mouth. I was in heaven.

The combination of her hands and the vibrations of her moans sent me over the edge.

"Bella, I'm com..."

I felt the explosion of my release and she didn't stop. She swallowed all of it and then licked me clean. I then stuck a finger inside of her and threw her head back in delight.

"Please don't stop Edward. That feels so good."

I pumped my finger in and out of her. Her wetness covered my finger and hand. I then plunged a second finger inside of her and she hissed. She matched the rhythm of my hand and I felt her tense once again. I stopped pumping and quickly replaced my fingers with my tongue and lapped up all of her delicious liquid.

She scooted around and was straddling me again.

"Wow, ready already?" She asked

I felt my dick twitch in response.

"I'm ready if you are?"

She giggled and I smiled.

She picked up her hips and she grabbed my dick and guided it inside of her. She left just the tip inside and moved in small movements only inserting the tip. I tried to push inside of her but she held me down.

"Tsk, Tsk Edward. Patience is a virtue you know."

The she rammed herself down onto me and I growled. Yes I growled.

Her movements were quick and she had me breathing heavily. Then she suddenly stopped.

She picked herself up and turned. Her ass was facing me now. She came back down onto me. The position was different and it felt even tighter. She moved slowly now and I felt every inch inside of her. It felt like she was hugging every part of my dick. Her slow methodical movements were intense and I soon found myself ready to release.

I thought of anything to make me hold on. Baseball, football, stocks, bonds and I even tried naming every bone in the human body. But the sight of her ass as my dick appeared and disappeared inside of her mixed with the slapping sound of her skin smacking against me was all too much. Suddenly I felt her walls tighten around me and I couldn't hold it any longer.

We both yelled "Fuck" in unison and I felt her warm fluids flow down onto my groin.

She stayed still for a moment catching her breath allowing her adrenaline rush to subside. I tugged her arm and she moved up and laid down next to me placing her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her long silky hair and thought about how happy this woman actually made me. I then remembered her knee and ribs.

"Hon, are you okay? I didn't even think about your knee or ribs. I am so sorry."

She laughed and playfully smacked my chest. "I do know what my own body is and is not capable of handling Edward. Besides I think that the adrenaline rush masked any pain I may have felt. If there is pain later, it would all be worth it!"

We both laughed as I pulled up the comforter. Bella laid back against my chest and it wasn't long before her breathing regulated and she was asleep. She was officially mine. She now lived with me and I would see her every morning and night. What was mine was hers, and that included my heart.

(Bella POV)

I awoke early after having a really bad dream.

I was running through the forest when I say Edward ahead in a clearing. He had his arms outstretched to me, welcoming me to him. I tried to run forward to meet him but I couldn't get close enough.

His brilliant smile sparkled in the sunshine. His bronze hair was tossled by the breeze and his green eyes were pools of emerald. Suddenly his face shifted and he had a deathly snarl. He wasn't looking at me but at something to my left. He began to run towards me and I turned to see what he was looking at. As I was about to turn I was struck in the back of the head and everything turned black.

I glanced up at Edward to make sure that I did not startle him. He was sleeping so peacefully. I placed a light kiss on his chin and gingerly made my way out of the bed. I slowly walked to the closet and found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I walked out of the closet and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and quietly opened the bathroom door.

I had made it to the bedroom door when Edward started to stir. I froze and watched his movements. He grumbled but didn't wake up.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I found eggs, cheese, bacon and orange juice. It was all I needed. I whipped up 2 omelets and bacon and poured two glasses of orange juice.

I found a tray in one of the cabinets and loaded the plates and glasses onto them. I picked up the tray and found that it wasn't heavy at all.

Amazingly, I was able to limp my way up the stairs one at a time. I looked back down proud of my achievment. I walked into the bedroom and placed the tray on the nightstand.

I took a piece of bacon and waved it under Edward's nose. I saw his eyebrows forrow and his eyes began to flutter. I kissed his nose and he grabbed me and pulled me down on top of him.

"Who said you could get out of bed gimpy?"

I giggled and he kissed my forehead.

"I made you breakfast sleepyhead."

He yawned and I placed the bacon in his mouth. He chewed down and a smile formed on his face.

"Oh breakfast in bed, how did I get so lucky."

I blushed but said what I wanted to say anyway.

"Let's just say that it's your reward from last nights festivities."

He moaned and pulled me into him again.

"In that case, I think that I should be the one handing out rewards."

He kissed my neck and my collarbone and traced kisses to my left shoulder. How the heck does he know exactly what to do to drive me insane? I felt like putty in his hands.

"Edward if you don't eat your food is going to get cold."

He grumbled into my shoulder and reluctantly released me. I grabbed the tray and placed it in front of him. He used his fork to cut a piece of the omelet and popped it into his mouth. His eyes opened wide with surprise.

"This is great Bella, what did you put in it?"

I smiled. It made me happy to see that I could do something for him.

"I just put 4 of the different types of cheese you had in it. Just to add a little flavor. So you like it?"

He laughed and his eyes softened as he looked into mine.

"I love anything that you do Bella. But you didn't have to make me breakfast in bed. I can just imagine how you got all of this upstairs."

I laughed at his connotation. I was watching him laugh again and I let my eyes roam to his naked chest. His body was god like. His six pack abs had me drooling.

"See something you like Bella?" He asked.

I was snapped back into reality quickly and I felt the heat of my blush cover my entire face, neck and chest. I looked down acting as though I was suddenly interested in my hands.

I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted my head to look at him.

"Don't hide from me Bella. I love every part of you, even your blush. Now since you went through the trouble of making me this wonderful breakfast I say we eat it."

We finished quickly and Edward took the tray downstairs.

I heard him run up the stairs and watched him bound into the room. He stopped at the foot of the bed and bore his eyes into mine.

"I do believe that I owe you some rewards from last night Bella." The corner of his mouth curved up and he began to crawl towards me. I grabbed one of the multiple pillows from the bed and began to throw them at him. I laughed as he swatted them away, still crawling towards me.

"Are you trying to stop me Bella? Because I don't think that you really want to, do you?"

His throaty, sexy voice got to me and I froze. He was bent over on his knees and he licked his lips. I watched his chest and arm muscles contract as he grabbed my waist and pulled my hips. I saw his penis sticking out from the opening in front of his boxers and I felt the cool fluids that leaked into my panties. I crashed into him and felt his hard erection against my core. I threw my head back when I felt the friction. All traces of laughter were now gone and my primal desire for him had taken over.

Our week had gone by quickly with the same daily routine of morning and evening activities.

It was easier than I thought it would be living with Edward. I had to admit that I was a little concerned with the arrangement when he first brought it up, but now that I lived with him I realized that it just felt right. It felt like I belonged with him. Getting along with Edward was as easy as breathing to me. There was no work involved and that was strange to me.

I woke up early on Monday morning excited for my interview. Edward cooked me a full breakfast that included a spinach and goat chest omelet.

We had yet to hear anything from Sam or James about the break-in at Alice's house and I was feeling a lot more at ease. It was probably some kids that had broken in and found some of my things and tried to scare me. Right?

I dressed in a new black pinstripe suit that had light blue vertical stripes. The blouse I wore matched the blue pinstripe and was made of silk. I pulled my hair into a high bun and slipped on the black flats that would allow me to walk with my still healing knee.

I walked down the stairs and I heard a high whistle come from the piano room. I turned and looked into the archway and saw Edward dressed in a grey suit.

"Well don't we look handsome?"

He smiled and flashed his pearly whites at me.

"I should say the same for you Bella. I think that you definitely fill the slot for first boyhood crush. Those little high school boys wont know what hit them."

I shook my head and started to walk towards the kitchen when Edward grabbed me by my wrist lightly and pulled me back. I turned and saw the sadness and worry on his face.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What's wrong Edward?" I brushed his hair back out of his face and he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on my hand.

"I don't know love. I just have a bad feeling. I don't want anything to happen to you today."

I sighed and rubbed his cheek. "We have this all planned out babe. You will drop me off in front of the school wait till I get inside. Then you will go to the appointment with the realtor to sign your papers and then pick me back up. All in all it should only take 2 hours. We can do this Edward. It will be okay."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. The worry was still there but he managed to smile.

"Well let's get this over with then so I can get my hot teacher into bed."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and then we walked to the garage.

As we drove to the school Edward kept stealing nervous glances at me. As we drove I watched the trees that we passed. I saw the gates that had the words 'Holy Names Academy' in wrought iron. We passed through the large opened gate and followed the long drive. When Esme told me that that it was a small private school for girls I was a little skeptical. I wasn't sure if I was really ready to teach well at least Honors English Literature which is the job I was interviewing for.

We stooped at the main building and it was beautiful. The large building reminded me of the halls back at UIC. Beautiful flowers in bloom surrounded the drive.

I suddenly became very nervous. "I'm not sure if I can do this Edward. I mean look at me I am a nervous wreck." I could feel my hands shaking.

I looked at Edward and he had a forced smile on his face.

"Spill it Edward. You will feel better if you say it."

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Do you think they would say anything if I walked you into the office. You know, just to make sure you get in safely?"

I laughed. "Edward I love you but I think that I need to walk in alone. It will show my independence and my ability to handle this job. Please don't think that I don't want you with me. I think that it is important that I make a good first impression. Please understand."

He looked and me and smiled. "Fine Bella, but I am going to make my appointment quick so I will be waiting for you when your interview is done."

He pulled me into a tight hug. "I know your nervous Bella, but don't be. I know you and I know that you will be great. Now go and knock them dead."

I covered his face with kisses. "I love you Edward. More than I can even describe."

He laughed. "Ditto, now go before they think you changed your mind."

I stepped out of the car and closed it behind me. I stood there not moving looking at the large building in front of me. I heard the window roll down behind me and I felt Edward smack my butt.

"Get going Ms. Swan."

I bent over and looked in the car. "Okay I' going. I'm going. Geez aren't we pushy."

He laughed as I walked forward. I walked up the steps and reached the large wooden doors. I turned back to look at Edward and he smiled and gave me the thumbs up sign.

I waved and took a deep breath and opened the doors and stepped inside.

Ah, the smell of school. I always loved it as a child. That smell was one of the reasons I wanted to become a teacher. It was comfort to me. I felt my shoulders ease and I walked forward following the signs to the main office.

I reached that large glass door that read 'Principals Office' and stepped inside. I was met with the lovely scent of vanilla as a soft breeze wafted past me.

I saw a small pump woman behind the counter and she looked up at me and smiled. Her big brown eyes were sparkling. Her hair was all gray and it was short and curly. She was wearing a multi-colored shawl over a beige blouse. She reminded me a grandmother.

"Hello, I'm Agnes Williamson. How can I help you dear?"

I extended my hand to her and she softly accepted it. Her hands were warm and soft.

"Hello Agnes, I am Bella Swan and I have a meeting with Mrs. Samantha Marroquin."

She looked at me and a large smile spread across her face. "Ahh, the new Honors English Literature teacher. Well Ms. Swan I will let her know that you are here. Please have a seat."

She motioned to the row of wooden seats behind me. I sat down and watched Agnes walk away towards the back of the office and out of sight. I looked at the décor of the school and saw that everything was old fashioned. The pictures were all reproductions of famous works of art. I was looking at Monet's The Stroll when I heard a voice behind me.

"We like to surround the students with beautiful works of art to inspire them."

I turned and looked at the woman standing next to my chair. She was a beautiful Hispanic woman. She was about 4 inches taller than me. Her long brown curly hair fell below her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a crème blouse. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black, but it fit her.

I stood up and offered her my hand. "Bella Swan. It's so ice to meet you Mrs. Marroquin."

She shook my hand firmly and laughed. "Please call me Samantha. The students call me Mrs. Marroquin. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the school."

"No I didn't, but I have to tell you that I have never seen such a beautiful school. It is so breathtaking."

Okay follow me then please. We walked past the front desk and Agnes was sitting at a desk. She looked up and winked at me.

"I think that Agnes likes you already Ms. Swan."

"Bella, please call me Bella."

We walked down a long hallway to an open door at the end of the hall. We stepped inside and the vanilla smell was even stronger. It wasn't overbearing but it made me feel at home. I looked around and the office was huge and very contemporary.

"This is very different from the front office Samantha."

She laughed and sat down behind a large dark wood desk that had a large piece of glass on top of it. Her Apple computer was on a matching desk behind her. The walls were painted in a mint green and matching curtains were open behind her letting the sun spill in. The walls were covered in bookshelves and all of them were full.

I sat down on a dark leather chair in front of her.

She giggled. "Well the wealthy parents that dish out enough to buy a new home each year wouldn't expect anything less Bella. We teach, model, and promote Gospel values. This heritage is transmitted to students through school policies, academic programs, and co-curricular activities that encourage personal growth and respect for others. The Academy seeks to prepare young women for lives of leadership and loving service through excellent academic offerings and meaningful student life programs."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay now that I have given you the mission statement let me tell you the reality of Holy Names. All of the teachers here are of the highest caliber. I am very picky when I choose my staff. I want them to not only love to teach, but I want them to take a true interest in the girls. I like for them to be involved in school activities. I expect them to take this job as one that they love and not a simple Nine to Five. We do teach the girls the gospel, but we also teach them the realities of life to help prepare them for what the future can bring. Now, you wont be teaching the gospel yourself. The girls have specific courses for that. However I like my teachers to support the girls in their beliefs. I do not ask any of my teachers to change religions, I simply ask that they respect the values that we teach here."

"I don't think I would have a problem with that. I was after all raised as a Catholic."

Samantha smiled. "Good, well then lets move on. I have received numerous letters of recommendation from your professors at UIC. They all though pretty highly of you. I also had a very long conversation with Esme Cullen. She told me about your accident."

My smile faltered. Samantha noticed it. "Oh, please don't be upset. You see I received your resume and letters right after you arrived and I wanted to meet with you right away. When I called the school board they had me contact Esme for details. She informed me of the accident and explained that I could meet with you once you were better. And here you sit."

She moved fro behind her desk and sat in the chair next to mine.

"Now, I am not going to beat around the bush Bella. I want you to teach at Holy Names Bella. I want you to teach the Honors English Literature program. The starting pay would be $50,000 per year. We have an excellent benefits and retirement program to offer. Plus we also offer tuition assistance if you would like to pursue another degree. So, What do you think?"

I was so surprised. I was thinking that I would have to come in here and sell myself. I thought that I would have to get on my knees and beg for a job. Do I really want to do this? Of course I do.

I looked up at Samantha and smiled. "I would love to accept the position Samantha."

She smiled and stood up. "Great then let me show you around first then we can complete the paperwork."

The school was a lot bigger than I thought. It had a large indoor Olympic size pool and a huge gym. The classrooms were done in college like setting but on a smaller scale. The music room was large and a large black grand piano was set in a corner of the room. I immediately thought of Edward and smiled.

We walked down a large hallway adorned with lockers on both sides. The lockers were even wooden, and not the cold metal that was in every other school I had ever attended. We stopped at room 23. She opened the door and stepped inside. I followed and my breath stopped. The room was different from the others. The seats were elevated and they were organized in a half oval on one side of the room. A large old-fashioned wooden desk was on the other side of the room. But what surprised me was that the entire back wall was all glass. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling. Outside of the window was the most beautiful garden.

"This is your classroom Bella."

I turned and looked at her. "Are you sure, I mean I don't have seniority or anything. If someone else wants it."

She cut me off. "A lot of the other classes mirror this one Bella. This is yours."

"Thank you Mrs. Oh I mean Samantha."

I was stunned to know that this was going to be my room. We walked back to the office and I completed all of my paperwork. I sent a text to Edward to let him know that I was done.

I thanked Samantha and smiled. "See you in August Bella." She called as I walked out of her office.

I felt like I was walking on cloud 9. 'I am a teacher.' I thought to myself.

I stopped at Agnes desk and asked her where the nearest restrooms were.

She told me to go out of the door turn right and go to the end of the hall, make another right and they were on the left. I thanked her and she winked at me. "Welcome to Holy Names Bella." She hugged me and pushed me towards the door.

I walked along the hallway and turned right. I bumped into someone and jumped back surprised because I had not seen anyone else in the school. A man was mopping the floor. He looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Just mopping the floor."

I smiled. "Its okay. I just didn't see anyone else here and was surprised to run into you." He had on a cap the HNA on the front. When I looked at his face I saw his eyes. They were the bluest eyes I had seen and they seemed familiar but I just couldn't place them."

"Oh well excuse me. I just need to use the restroom."

I walked inside the bathroom and closed the door to the stall. I finished quickly and opened the stall door to wash my hands. I turned on the water and put some soap into my hands when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and saw the man from the hallway standing by the bathroom door.

"Um, I will be right out if you need to clean in here."

I rinsed my hands quickly and dried them. I suddenly got very uncomfortable. Something was wrong. I felt it. I was suddenly on edge. I grabbed my briefcase and attempted to go around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. His face was next to mine and he was breathing heavily.

"You are not going to leave me again Bella!"

"I'm sorry but I think you have mistaken me fro somewhere else."

"Oh no Bella. I followed you to Chicago. I watched you during your classes at UIC. I even followed you back here Bella. I even took care of that damn drunk driver for you Bella. He wont be heard from ever again."

I was dumbfounded. Who is he? I don't remember him. I was thinking of the many possibilities. What did he do to that drunk driver? I need to get out. Options. Options. What are my options? The fear was rising and I felt like I was drowning in it. My feet won't move. Damn it Bella. Get it together and run. Try and distract him. Throw him off with a question.

"What do you mean you took care of the drunk driver?"

I saw his hand fly up and I tried to move before he hit me, but I wasn't fast enough. His hand landed right by my right cheek and temple. The stinging sensation was powerful and I felt the blood pooling under my skin. I fell to the floor from the force of his blow.

"Who are you why are you doing this to me?" I yelled.

I felt his boot meet the center of my chest and all of the air in my lungs blew out. I laid on the ground gasping for air and trying to stand up. He grabbed my arms and I felt his fingernails dig into my skin. His other hand pulled my hair and I felt a large chunk of hair being ripped from my head. He lifted me off the ground and started to drag me to the door. I finally found my footing.

I tried to pull away but he quickly wrapped his arms around my chest squeezing me so hard I had trouble breathing. I tried to scream but his hand came up to my face and I saw and felt a cloth cover my mouth and nose. I tried to scream but when I did it caused me to take a deep breath and I inhaled whatever was on the cloth. I felt the tears streaming down my face and I was kicking my legs frantically trying to escape. I was afraid, so afraid. My heart rate increased and I felt the sweat pouring off my forehead. All I could think to do was fight and kick. We were in the hallway and I had managed to kick the bucket of water and it spilled all over the floor. I kept kicking hoping someone would hear me or that I would at least hurt him.

It was no good. He had me lifted off of the ground and he seemed to be unaffected by my kicking. But I didn't stop. I wiggled and kicked and tried to use my elbows to prod him but his hold was so tight. My sight became blurry and I felt myself losing consciousness. I saw the stars swimming in front of my eyes. I felt my eyes close and I felt my breathing slow.

My mind created a picture of Edward. He was smiling and sitting behind the piano.

(Edward POV)

I received Bella's text letting me know that she was done. Her timing couldn't be better. I just signed the last of the paperwork for the Practice and Carlisle was trying to get in contact with a contractor to start working on the building.

"Dad, I am going to go and pick up Bella, are you okay here."

He looked up from his laptop and smiled. "Were good here. Go get her champ. We will meet you for the congratulatory dinner in a little while."

I laughed and made my way back to the car quickly. I knew she had the job. Mrs. Marroquin wanted to hire her on the spot. She had been calling for Bella since right after the accident and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I arrived at the school and almost hit a large black van that was speeding out of the gate. I blew my horn and looked into the van. The man had a cap on and I couldn't make out his face. The van had the logo 'Seattle Cleaning Services' in large white letters on the side.

I pulled into the school and found a parking space. I walked up the steps and made my way to the main office.

I opened the door and saw an older woman behind the desk. She looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?"

'Yes, I am looking or Bella Swan. My name is Edward Cullen. I am here to pick her up."

"Oh, well she left for the bathroom a while ago. She may still be down there. She was pretty nervous this morning."

She gave me directions to the restroom. I left the office and walked down the long hallway until I came to the end. Along the way I was admiring the beautiful art that adorned the walls.

I turned the corner and almost slipped on the water that was all over the floor. Once I regained my footing I say a shoe on the ground.

I picked it up and looked at it. My mind started racing.

"Bella?"

I pushed the door open to the ladies room and I saw her briefcase on the ground with papers spilling out of it.

"Bella?" I yelled pushing open all of the stalls and praying that she was behind one of them.

I ran out the front doors. I ran around the whole building. There was nobody.

'No, no, no, no, no, no. This is not happening. She was just getting better. She was finally coming around after the accident. Oh my God her leg and ribs. What if she injured. What if it's worse? What if she's…? No don't think like that. We will find her. I will find her.' My thoughts were starting to be clouded by the despair I felt in heart.

I ran back to the office and threw open the door. The woman at the desk jumped when it happened.

"It's Bella. Something is wrong. I can't find her. Her shoe and her briefcase were in the bathroom. She isn't there. Call the police. Call Detective Uley please. I was hyperventilating.

The woman frantically dialed and I heard her talking quickly on the phone. I heard someone approach and I jumped. The woman looked at me horrified.

"Agnes what is it?"

Agnes started crying, "Something happened to Bella."

"What? But she just left here." The brunette woman looked confused.

I grabbed my cell phone and pressed the talk button not even looking to see who the last person I called was. I needed help and now.

"Edward my boy is Bella excited?" It was Carlisle.

"Dad. Bella's missing. I came to pick her up and I found her shoe and her briefcase was scattered. Dad I can't find her. What if?"

"Edward, son, calm down. I am going to call James and Sam. We will all be right there. Now son I need you to calm down. You need to think. Did you see anything? Anything out of the ordinary at all?"

I remembered the van. "Yes, there was a black van that I almost ran into when I turned onto the drive for the school."

Carlisle was silent for a moment. "We need to tell Sam and James right away. I am almost there son. I am turning onto the drive for the school now."

"I need to find her Dad. I should have not let her go. This is my fault."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do not blame yourself for this. Whoever this is would have made his move eventually. You have done nothing but protect her. We will find her Edward. All of us will help."

"I cant live without her Dad. I cant."

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and looked back.

"I know son." It was Carlisle. My head fell and the tears spilled down my face.

"Bella, my love. I will find you!"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters.

Chapter Notes: I would like to apologize for the delay once again. My life has done a complete 180 and I am dealing.

_Previously…_

"_I cant live without her Dad. I cant."_

_I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and looked back._

"_I know son." It was Carlisle. My head fell and the tears spilled down my face._

"_Bella, my love. I will find you!"_

Chapter 21Pain and Suffering (Bella POV)

Edward had gotten up from the piano and led me outside.

I felt the cool breeze blowing through my hair and I smell the crisp scent of the ocean. I hear some laughter and I turn to find its origin.

I see Edward and a little boy running down the beach towards me. The child looks to be about 2 years old and his hair was a familiar bronze color. He's smiling and laughing and when he looks forward and see's me a huge smile spreads across his face.

I had seen him once before in one of my dreams. He is our son. The son of my dreams. As he runs to me with arms outstretched I see Edward closing in and lift him up high in the air. The boy giggles with delight.

When they approached me Edward put the child down and he wrapped his small arms around my neck. He moved his face next mine and placed his cheek against mine. My heart exploded with warmth and love.

"Its gonna be okay Mommy. Daddy will find you." He rubbed his small hand on my cheek and he looked into my eyes. He looked at me with my own eyes and smiled. He kissed my nose and said, "Wake up Mommy."

I felt him pull away and when I tried to grab him he was out of reach. I tried to move towards him but watched as He, Edward and the beach were pulled away from me like a black hole had sucked them up. All that was left was darkness.

My head felt heavy and when I tried to lift it I felt a strain in my neck. The tendons were tight. Apparently I had been out for a while. I opened my eyes and tried to survey my surroundings but it was dark, pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

I felt the material that was wrapped around my mouth and tried to move my jaw and tongue to remove it. It was too tight.

I felt my arms tied behind me. I was sitting on a chair and my legs hand been tied to each of the front legs. The rope that was binding my arms was coarse and when I tried to free my hands I felt the rope burn and rip some of the skin off my wrists.

I tried to focus my eyes in the darkness and I saw a soft line of light in front of me on the ground. I squinted my eyes and saw that it came from the bottom of a door. I looked up to the ceiling and waited until my eyes could focus a little more clearly in the dark. I saw a long metal pipe that ran from one side of the room to the other.

The walls looked unfinished and the ceiling was also untouched. I was definitely in a basement or cellar of some kind.

A loud uproar of laughter erupts from behind the door. I can hear a television. I try and listen for any other sounds. I don't hear anything but the dripping of water from somewhere behind me.

My right cheek began to throb. The memories of what had happened came flooding back.

The man. The man with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Those familiar eyes. He says he knows me. My mind wanders and sorts through all of my memories. I remember Forks I scroll through all of my friends and acquaintances. I remember my fathers face. God Daddy please, please find me. Jacobs large smile floats in my mind. Jacob, my friend. I remember all of those fun days on the reservation.

I remember Seattle. My childlike mother Renee. Her red lips and contagious happiness. I remember Alice. My loyal and longtime friend.

I remember Chicago. I remember Rosalie. Her perfection, her larger than life heart. I scroll through all of my memories but nothing. No man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I don't even know how much time has passed. My stomach is in knots. I feel very light headed and my mouth is so dry. I sigh with defeat and throw my head back.

I hear the door handle being jiggled. I feel my heart begin to race.

Shit, shit, shit. What do I do? Stay still Bella, Stay still.

I try and fake unconsciousness.

I feel a blast of cool air when the door opened. I feel his presence as he approaches.

My heart is out of control. It's so loud. Its frantic pace will give me away. Calm down Bella. Please calm down. I feel the hot tears stream down my cheeks.

I feel his rough hand as he wipes the tears from my right cheek.

"Shh Bella, my love. It's okay. It's going to be okay. You're where you belong now. You're with me. We will have no sadness and no tears."

I feel him as he leans over me and runs his lips across the cloth that covers my mouth. I react and cringe at his actions.

Bad idea.

"You dare flinch when I try and show you love Bella?"

Suddenly I feel the back of his hand meet the left side of my face. The chair falls over and the right side of my head cracks on the cement. My shoulder collides with the cement floor. Cement is not forgiving at all. I can feel the warm blood flowing from my head.

I vaguely see him lean over as profanities spill from his mouth. I can feel the chair being lifted back up. Everything is blurry again. He sounds so far off now. I welcome the darkness that follows.

"Bella. Bella honey come on you have to wake up now. It's your first day of school. You don't want to let all of those eager little minds down now do we?

I can feel the warm sun shining on my face. The soft pillow that cradles my head smells like Edward. I inhale his scent and sigh.

"Lazy woman, 5 more minutes and that's it. Then it up and atom got it?"

I peek out of one of my eyes and see Edward standing there in only his red boxer briefs. Edward in red is an instant aphrodisiac. He turns his back to walk away and I jump up and grab him by the elastic on the back of his underwear pulling him on top of me on the bed.

He laughs hysterically and rolls over to face me. His beautiful green eyes are happy and smiling. "You will never get to school this way Mrs. Bella Cullen."

The sound of that name coming from Edward makes me warm and happy. I feel the love he feels for me on every syllable. He loves me and I love him.

I can feel his arousal against my thigh and I look at him and smile.

"It looks like someone wont mind if I lay here a few more minutes." I jest.

"Ha Ha Bella, it has a mind of its own. What can I say?" I see the smirk forming as he looks down at me.

I feel his hands as he strokes my side all the way up to the side of my breast and cupping his hand over it. I push my head towards him and he kisses me.

His sweet breath fill my nostrils and I smile into the kiss. His wet lips envelop mine and I get lost in its warmth.

"Make love to me Edward."

No answer is needed as he is already moving his hands all over my body. I moan in response. Closing my eyes and reveling in the feeling of his touch.

"I need you Bella, I need you so badly."

Suddenly his hands become cold and rough. I feel him tugging at my pajama bottoms. I look up at Edward to see what is wrong. But it's not Edward. It's him.

I scream and I awaken to find the man tugging at my suit pants. I scream again.

"Leave me alone you fucking bastard. Why are you doing this to me." I realize my legs are free so I begin kicking and flailing my legs to fend him off. My hands are still tied behind the chair, but the cloth covering my mouth has been removed.

"Calm yourself Bella or I will!" He grabs something off of the floor and pulls it up slowly. It's a large ball peen hammer.

"I will shatter your knees Bella, if you keep screaming like that. Don't push me Bella. I will do it!"

As he yells the spit hits my face and his breath washes over me. It reeks of garlic and onion. I cringe into my chair. He looks at me repulsed by my reaction.

I see the hammer rise. I watch it as it falls. It hits my right thigh and I feel the impact as it hits. The pain is immense and I scream even louder.

He looks at me and laughs hysterically.

I feel my bone give way. The sharp pain radiates up and down my leg and my body freezes. Numbness takes over my whole body but I wont stop screaming.

"Help me please somebody. Help me!" The sobs become uncontrollable as they shake my body.

He looks amused.

"You sorry fucking bastard. Let me go. Stop hurting me. Please, please, please let me go!"

As he watches me a smirk forms on his lips.

"Ill never you let you go Bella. Don't you see? You are mine! We were meant to be together. I have killed the one that hurt you! Has your precious Edward done that Bella?"

He puts his nose against mine and yells. "Well has he?"

I nod my head no in response. He ties a rag over my mouth tightly.

"That's right. He hasn't. You will soon see just how much I love you Bella. You will see!"

He steps away from me backwards and back into the light and shuts the door.

(Edwards POV)

Charlie, Sam and James have been at it for 2 days now. Bella's family and mine live by the phone at my parent's house. I feel so useless. I want, no I need to do something.

We have placed posters everywhere. I even went onto the news with a picture of Bella. I posted a reward hoping to lure the bastard out. But nothing. Two whole days and nothing.

We did find out that the van had been stolen from the cleaning agency. One good stroke of luck was that one of the workers had seen a blonde haired man snooping around the building a few days before. Their surveillance camera caught him on video.

I was sitting on the couch watching the video for the millionth time trying to see his face. I feel a small pair of arms wrap around me. I turn my head. It's Alice. Her eyes are red and the black circles are prominent with her pale complexion.

"Mind if I sit with you for a while Edward?" she asks.

I have been pushing everyone away. I don't want to be bothered. This is my fault. I should have protected her.

"Alice, its not that I… Yeah why not."

She doesn't smile. She just sits down next to me and watches the video.

"You know I haven't watched this till now. I didn't want to see this asshole."

I look at her as she watches the video. She is so distraught. Alice was already skinny and now she was deathly thin. I look up and see Jasper leaning against the doorway. He nods his head at me and goes back to watching his wife.

I see the tears form in her eyes. She misses Bella too. We all do.

I lean my head down and look at my sock covered feet. I feel the tears coming again. I hear Alice catch her breath.

"Oh my God." I look up and her hand is covering her mouth and the tears are flowing.

"Alice what is it?" She looks at me shaking her head back and forth. "Edward I should have watched this sooner. I know who that is!"

She jumps up and grabs the phone. Jasper is beside himself trying to calm her. Alice is trying to talk to Sam but she can't get the words out between the sobs.

I grab the phone and tell Sam that Alice thinks she knows who the bastard is. He replies stating that he's on the way.

Jasper and I both try and calm Alice down. She is beginning to hyperventilate and she can't breathe. Jasper grabs her and sits on the couch rocking her back and forth. Rubbing her head and soothing her.

"Iiiiiiits him. The guy from spring break. The bellboy that wouldn't leave Bella alone. Rrrrrremember Jasper."

Jasper looks at me and I can see his mind click into action. He grabs the remote and rewinds the video. I watch as he looks at the guy. I saw the recognition in his eyes immediately.

"His name was………Mike. He was the bellboy at the hotel where we stayed a couple of years back. I need to call Sam back now."

My heart was leaping in my chest. This is it. This is my hope. I will find you Bella! I'm going to kill that fucking bastard.

(Sam's POV)

Mike Newton. The asshole that has our little Bella. We found out that he left his job at the hotel soon after Bella and Alice checked out.

We found out he rented a basement apartment just down the street from where Bella and Rosalie lived. He held a job at the pizza place Bella frequented as a dishwasher.

He even took some classes at UIC. This was not a good sign. This guy is a stalker.

We found out that one of his previous girlfriends had died mysteriously. So not good. We have been tracking his credit cards. He doesn't own a cell phone. All we can do is sit and wait for him to make a mistake. Sit here and fucking wait.

I can't stand this shit. This waiting. It kills me. But I can see how it's affecting all of us. Bella is like the glue that keeps all of us together. It's been that way since we were kids.

I can remember when Jake and I got into that huge fight on the rez. Bella tricked us into meeting so we would make up. And we did, it's just her way.

I am sitting at my desk staring at the reports that need to be completed in front of me. I don't even see them. All I can see is Bella's face when she was little.

The captain tried to pull James and I off the case stating that we were too personally involved. Bullshit. We are the best detectives here and just try and pull me from this case. I'll turn in my badge and work it anyway. So will James.

Charlie has become this machine. He never stops. He is out every moment in his squad car looking and talking to people. Trying to find any lead.

He called Newton's parents. They had disowned their son years ago and tried to apologize for his actions. All I can say is that it better not be too late. Cop or not, I'm going to hurt this man.

I hear a loud scream from a few desks behind me and turn quickly to see what's going on.

"We got him, we got the fucking bastard!" James is bounding toward me looking happy as hell.

"Newton?" I reply.

"The fucking bastard used his credit card down by Pike Place this morning. The guy says he usually uses cash, but today he paid with his card. Owner says he was wearing a cap and trying to hide his face today. Probably since he's been all over the news. We got him Sam, we fucking got him." I can see his happiness turn to aggression. I'm the same.

"What the fuck are we waiting for. Lets go. Ill call Cullen on the way."

(Carlisle's POV)

The last 2 days have been torture. I haven't eaten or slept. No one has. Renee has gone silent and won't speak. Edward closed in on himself. Alice is falling ill. It's all so much to handle.

I feel the vibration of my cell phone on my side. Hmm, it's Sam.

"Please tell me you have news Sam, I cant take any more silence."

"I do Dr. Cullen. He used his credit card this morning down by Pike Place. We are forming a search team now and closing off 20 city blocks. I know we are going to find her today."

I can feel the warmth in my chest spread.

"We are on the way. I'm sure a few more searchers couldn't hurt."

"No Dr. Cullen, you can't do that. I understand that you want to but please let us handle this. For your own safety and ours."

I sigh loudly.

"Whatever you think is best Sam"

"Thanks Dr. Cullen. Tell Edward we will find her, no tell him I will find her and bring her home safely to him."

"I'll tell him right away Sam." I close the phone and jump up to tell everyone but run right into Edward.

"Tell who what Dad. Is it news? Did they find her?"

(Edwards POV)

"Newton used his credit card this morning at Pike Place. The police have begun the search now. Sam wants me to tell you that he's bringing her home to you Edward."

My energy level rises.

"We need to go Dad. We need to help. I need to find her."

I try to run out of the room but he grabs my arm.

"Edward we cant. We have to let the police handle this."

"Bullshit Dad. I'm going and you can't stop me."

I pull away and run downstairs. Grabbing my keys I open the door and run to my car. I get in and the passenger door flies open.

Emmett jumps in and slams the door.

"Why are we sitting here? Lets go."

I start the car and the back doors open. My father and Jasper get in."

I look at my Dad. And he just smiles.

"We just got to stay together. We got to watch out for each other. OK? Good. Lets go bring our Bella home."

I nod my head, start the car and speed off to Pike Place.

(Bella POV)

I open my eyes and look around. I can actually see daylight. I look around and see and feel that I am tied to a bed. My leg and head are now wrapped.

My clothes are off and I have some kind of nightgown on. No underwear.

God please don't let him have touched me, please.

I try to pick up my head and look around the room. My vision is hazy and I start to blink to try and see around me.

The room is small and dirty. The light is coming from a small window at the top of the ceiling. I must still be in a basement.

The old wallpaper is covered with red daisies and is peeling off in large sections. There is a picture of Jesus praying and looking to the heavens on one wall. And a picture of the Ascension of the Virgin Mary on the other.

A small chest of drawers is on the wall directly across from the foot of the bed and it's covered with lit candles. On it is a single picture. The picture is of me. Under the picture is a large knife.

I can feel my anxiety heighten and I try and pull at the ropes that are binding me to the bed.

They tear my skin and the blood starts to ooze out. I don't care. I need to get out of here now. I pull and tug. The blood starts to moisten the rope and it begins to slide back and forth on my wrist. I pull hard so hard the skin is ripping.

I need to get out. I tug harder and pull using all of the strength that I have left in my body. The rope moves up my wrist and gets stuck by my thumb.

The hope that I had formed turns into aggression and I give one final tug. My left hand is free.

I loosen the rope from my right hand start to undo the straps on my feet. I try and swing my leg over the side of the bed and the pain from my left leg shoots throughout my body. I try not to scream and I quickly clasp my hand over my mouth. The pain comes in huge waves washing over me. I can feel the sweat pouring off of me as I attempt to stand.

The pain is great but my need to escape takes over. I hop and slide my way to the door. I put my head against the door and listen. I don't hear anything not a sound. I wait a few moments. Still nothing.

I try and turn the handle and the metal knob grinds as I turn it. Every noise makes me more and more nervous. I hear the latch open and the door opens slightly. I look through the sliver in the door and I see a short hallway. Dark warped wood paneling covers the walls. At the end I see the back of an old green recliner. No movement. No sound.

I open the door further and start to walk down the hallway. Using the wall as my support.

I stand against the wall and peek my head into the small living room. I see an old meal TV tray holding a small television and the old green recliner. Old pizza boxes and liquor bottles are scattered on the floor. Next to the recliner is an old milk crate and on it I see pictures scattered. I focus and see that they are all pictures of me. Some in Chicago, some in Seattle, and some from Florida.

I look behind me and all I see is a large wooden door. In front of me is the door that leads outside. I try and make my way towards the door. Suddenly I hear very large footsteps above me. I cringe. This is my only shot to escape and I need to move fast.

I hobble to the door and unlock it. A long set of wooden stairs lies in front of me. I sit on the closest stair and pull myself up one by one trying to reach the large door above. The pain is my leg is getting worse but I ignore it.

Keep moving Bella. You stupid girl, you need to move. I listen for the footsteps but don't hear them anymore.

I reach the top step and pull myself up. There is a small window. I look out of the dingy lace curtain and I see policemen walking up the street. A lot of them.

Suddenly someone grabs me from behind and pulls me to the floor.

"Thought you could run? Escape from me Bella? I don't think so."

I bite the hand he has covering my mouth and I scream. I scream as loud as I possibly can.

He covers my mouth quickly and picks me up with him as he looks out the window.

"You dumb bitch. Look what you did." He clasps his hand over my mouth and squeezes my broken leg where he smashed it with the hammer.

Suddenly someone slams against the door hard almost taking it off of its hinges. He drags me up some more stairs by my arms. Someone slams into the door again and I scream.

"HELP ME!"

I see the door come crashing down. I see a large man run up the stairs toward me. It takes a moment to register. It's Emmett and behind him I see Edward. Edward pushes past Emmett and pushes us both to the ground. The impact frees my arms and I roll away from him. I watch as Emmett grabs the man by his throat. No words are spoken.

Edward grabs me and runs out the house screaming at the surrounding police. "Here! Over here! Get Emmett now."

He places me down on some cold wet grass. Holding my head in his lap.

I look at him. His beautiful green eyes are red and full of tears. I place my hand on his cheek. He's talking but I don't hear him.

"You found me Edward. I knew you would." I feel his lips on mine as I slip back into my darkness.


End file.
